


Loving Remus

by MrsRemusLupin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Disclaimer I don't own them, F/M, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 50,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey Potter, twin of James Potter is in Love with Remus, but when/will they ever get together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

Remus wearily climbed the stairs to the sixth year girls dormitories, he had drawn the short straw this time, he had to go to Lacey and ask to borrow her Herbology homework as Sirius and her twin brother James hadn't bothered to do it. Again. Remus could only imagine how badly this could go. Lacey wasn't inclined to share her homework, not even with James, her grades meant a great deal to her, but then so did a good prank and this time the boys had a trade in mind; her homework in exchange for a school-wide prank. It was surely an offer even she couldn't refuse. Remus mulled over these thoughts as he wound round and round the staircase to the right room, he paused slightly out of breath when he reached the right door, he was about to knock when he heard sniffling. 

The door in front of him was slightly ajar, he peered through the slither into the room, from his angle he could clearly see the figure of Lacey huddled on her bed, curled up tightly facing the doorway. Tears glistened on her cheeks. She sniffled again, then with a shaky voice began to sing to herself:  
'Sugar Pie Honey Bunch,   
You know that I love you,  
I can't help myself,  
I love you and nobody else...'  
Her sweet voice was heavy with sadness and tears, and she broke off at 'else' with a sob, she buried her face in her pillow. Remus suddenly felt anger wash over him, he wanted to console Lacey, help her and then kill the bastard who had left her feeling so bereft. Without knocking or making her aware of him Remus slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. The soft click of the door closing made Lacey turn her head, her eyes widened when she saw who it was, her hazel eyes were red rimmed and drowning beneath unshed tears.   
She started to sob again, more gently this time, as if she was trying to keep them in. Remus moved over to her bed and sat behind her, he wrapped his body around her, holding her safe.  
'Who is it Lace, who is the one you love?' His voice was gentle, but demanding.  
'I...' Lacey faltered and blushed, 'I'm not ready to say, but I don't think he likes me. Not like that anyway.'  
Lacey turned over in his arms, still Remus held her tight. He fixed his eyes onto hers, in her sadness they turned more brown, the mix of colours was subdued, he became determined to get that green sparkle back in them.  
'Well, tell the guy, or show him if you're too scared' he advised gently 'and if he doesn't return your feelings, well...then he's a prick and doesn't deserve you anyway.'  
Lacey gasped, her tears were forgotten as shock overtook her, never before had she heard Remus call anyone a prick.  
Remus chuckled lightly at her expression, he settled himself comfortably on the bed, his back now firmly on the mattress and pillow under his head. Lacey shifted until her front was pressed down the length of him, she looked down into his face, she begged for him to see that he was the one she loved, but as always he remained oblivious. She settled her head on his left shoulder with a breathy sigh.  
'Umm, not being funny but why did you come here anyway?'  
'Oh yeah!' He smiled 'Sirius and James want to borrow your Herbology homework and in return want your assistance in pranking the entire school.'  
He sounded so casual it made Lacey laugh. Her rich laughter soon caused Remus to be chuckling, when they eventually stopped laughing Lacey was essentially draped over Remus. The boy was beginning to feel uncomfortable, his thoughts had turned to Lacey's breasts which were rubbing against his chest, he longed to touch them.

With a cough Remus extracted himself from beneath Lacey. He stood up by the side of the bed leaving a dissatisfied Lacey laying down, she curled up again but this time hugged the pillow tight to her chest and tummy. Remus was about to reach a hand out to touch her shoulder when she spoke.  
'Top draw first piece of parchment.' She rolled over and faced the wall.  
Remus grabbed the parchment and took Lacey's silence as a cue to leave, he took one last look at her before closing the door behind him, she looked so small balled up on the bed, but rather than crying she now looked angry, determined and as the door closed he could've sworn he heard her sniff the pillow and groan.


	2. Sirius's Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sirius's prank goes wrong...for him.

"Sirius Orion Black! Put my skirt back down this instant!" Lacey's voice trembled with anger.  
The back of Lacey's school skirt was being held up by magic, exposing her black satin knickers, suspender belt and stockings. Sirius wolf whistled in appreciation. Lacey slowly turned round, the back of her skirt dropped but the front started to rise, she knew that to try and push it down would only make it worse.   
"Skirt. Down. Now." Her teeth were clenched.  
Sirius didn't seem to have heard her, he was staring intently at the front of her knickers, she noticed a little spec of amazement in his eyes, then she remembered, she had gotten her belly button pierced with Lily but she hadn't told anyone about it. Lacey withdrew her wand and pointed it at Sirius. Just then James, Remus and Lily walked around the corner behind Sirius. Their chattering stopped when they saw the two of you.   
"What the hell are you doing?!" Cried Lily.  
Remus couldn't take his eyes off of Lacey, her underwear, her legs. James on the other hand was furious, for two reasons: one, what Sirius was doing and secondly Lacey's belly piercing.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" James demanded.  
Lacey shrugged.  
"Belly button piercing," Lily supplied, "Lace went for red and I went for Green."  
James turned to her in astonishment.  
Lacey, growing bored of Sirius's inaction decided to take action. She transfigured his clothing into the female version of the uniform and then raised his skirt as he had raised hers.  
The others started laughing at the sight of Sirius in a skirt, stockings, suspender belt and a pair of white cotton pants. Apart from Remus. He was practically drooling over Lacey, much to her pleasure.  
Sirius, upon realising the exposure he was experiencing stopped the magic on Lacey's skirt. He shrieked when he looked down at himself, and he glared at Lace. She soon stopped the magic on his clothes, they returned to his usual uniform.  
"Sorry Lace." Sirius grinned, not sounding in the least sorry. He stalked over to Lacey and bent to whisper in her ear, "Trying to impress someone are we?"  
He sauntered past her smirking to himself. Lacey turned, raised her wand and permanently transfigured his school robes into a short pink dress, his shoes into silver stiletto heels. Sirius yelped and tripped slightly in the heels.  
Seeing him turning around Lacey cast a protego and Sirius's spell rebounded, leaving him in nothing but his tight black boxer shorts.  
Lacey started howling with laughter, as did Lily, James and Remus.  
They all watched as Sirius started the walk back to Gryffindor tower to get dressed again. When he was gone Lily and James walked off laughing together, his arm was wrapped firmly round her shoulders.

Remus approached Lacey, he put his arm through hers.  
"So Miss Potter..." He began seductively "black satin undies?"  
She fluttered her eyelashes at him and cocked her head to the side.  
"Liked what you saw then Moony?" She was being equally flirtatious.  
A blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked away, but still their arms were linked, they started the walk to the Great Hall, and Lacey being bored of the silence decided to break it.  
"But what about the belly button piercing?" She really was curious.  
"Very sexy."  
Lacey snorted with laughter assuming Remus was joking, but when she turned to face him his face was serious. Her mouth moved into a silent 'o', then she closed her lips, raised her head and leant in a little bit, Remus was beginning to lean down, their lips were almost touching when James shouted to them from down the hallway. The two jumped apart in shock.   
Lacey had never wanted to kill her twin so much.  
The moment was lost, so Remus led Lacey down to the Great Hall, her heart fluttered with hope all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, all feedback helps!


	3. Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Lace get for her birthday?

Lacey was excited! Today was the day that she and James turned seventeen, finally of legal age in the wizarding world! It was a glorious Sunday, the sun was shining and the sky was clear, all in all the day promised to be very good indeed. The young woman stalked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white cotton dress, she pulled it on and smiled into the mirror on the door. It was strapless and tight to the hips where it then flowed gently out until her knees. She looked utterly radiant, her long Raven hair hung down her back until her waist in gentle curls, her eyes shone green. Turning to her bed Lacey picked up her wand and tucked it down the front of her dress, her cleavage made the perfect hiding place for her wand. She then slipped on a pair of white ballerina pumps and skipped down stairs. 

The common room was warm, a small fire burned in the grate, she giggled when she saw the bunting hanging haphazardly all over the ceiling. Upon hearing her giggle Sirius jumped up from the sofa, and bounded over to Lacey's side. He stopped when he looked at her.  
'Sirius?' Lacey was confused.  
James, Lily, Remus and Peter joined Sirius, they all stood there gaping. Feeling self conscious Lacey clicked her hand in front of their faces. They seemed to snap out of their trances then.  
'Lace...' Remus spoke dreamily "you look...wow."  
Lacey started giggling and blushing, how hard she had been trying to get Remus to be so speechless around her! She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the burgundy stuffed chair by the fire, she pushed him into it and then sat down on his lap. This wasn't unusual, you were very close friends and were often found sat together.  
After a few more seconds of everyone staring at Lacey they all sat down on the sofa. Sirius still stared adoringly at Lacey, she shifted closer to Remus, which caused him to grip her waist. His fingers burnt her waist and made her heart flutter. 

James received his gifts first as he was born ten minutes before Lacey, he received lots of lovely presents. Then it came to be Lacey's turn, she wondered how the common room was still empty, but James (as if knowing what Lacey was thinking) winked and explained how all the other rooms were locked until lunch but the people inside didn't mind because they all had a big basket of breakfast too. Lacey laughed with joy and rocked in Remus's lap, he held her tighter and steady on his legs.  
"This is from Mum and Dad." James passed her a gold box, when Lacey opened it she saw that her parents had brought her a beautiful red dress, it was blood red and made of silk, a clingy gown with spaghetti straps and no back.   
Sirius wolf whistled at the sight of the dress. Lacey blushed. Remus gulped.  
"You will NEVER be wearing that!" James shouted.  
Lacey smirked.  
The next gift was from James, it was a gold head chain a red Ruby would sit directly on the forehead, Sirius's present was a bracelet that matched James's head chain. The next gift was from Lily who had brought Lacey a pair of gold high heel gladiator sandals. Lacey laughed that James, Sirius and Lily had all gone for gold, Gryffindor colours! Peter gave her a whole bag of chocolate, he knew of her weakness for it...especially around full moon when Lacey knew poor Remus had to undergo his transformations. The next gift was from Professor Dumbledore, he and Professor McGonagall were Lacey's Godparents so they always sent her a present, Dumbledore got her a book on how to be an Animagus, he knew she felt left out at full moon time. Alongside the book there was a little package from McGonagall, inside was a pair of pearl earrings, Lacey smiled when she saw them, pearls would always be her favourite. Finally Lacey turned to Remus, he was smiling gently at her she smiled back softly. Their eyes were burning into each other's, love flowed between them.   
"You must be wondering what I've got you Lace..." Remus's voice trailed off.  
Lacey ducked her head and smiled.  
"Just to be able to spend time with you is enough." Lacey blushed.  
Remus smiled and blushed.  
"To see receive my present we must be alone, I don't want these idiots seeing what I give you."  
Lacey was intrigued and stood up, Remus stood and took her hand. He led her out of the room and up the boys dormitory stairs, the group downstairs watched curiously. As they climbed the stairs Lacey heard Sirius teasing James, telling him that Lace and Remus would be making a niece or nephew for him, Lace bit back her laughter. Remus could feel Lacey laughing, so he turned and gave her a wink and whispered to her.  
"Well, not right now..." He blushed adorably.  
Lacey went wide eyed. Her heart hammered in her chest, she felt herself draw Remus closer, so that his body was crushing her against the wall beside the boys dormitory wall. He looked confused, but his eyes darkened as she pulled him closer. A bark of laughter from the common room downstairs caused them to break apart. They both blushed, Remus stepped back and took Lacey's hand again, he pulled her into the boys dorm and pressed her to sit on his bed. Lacey knew it was his bed because it was the only one that was made. While Remus grabbed the present she looked around. The room was in an awful mess! Clothes were draped all over the room, bits of parchment and chocolate and sweet wrappers were littered everywhere, only Remus's part of the room was clean.  
Lacey shook her head in exasperation.  
Remus put a rectangular package in Lacey's hands, it was wrapped in parchment that Remus had drawn lots of wolves on, Lacey was careful not to tear the paper. Once it was open she saw a diary, she flicked through the pages and found it to be filled with writing that she recognised to be Remus's.  
"It is my diary, a record of my transformations." Remus blushed. "I know it's not much but you were saying about how curious you were about the process."  
Lacey smiled and ran her hand over the leather cover, it was smooth, soft.  
"Oh Remus, thank you!" She jumped up and hugged him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands settled on her waist. Leaning back she planted a kiss on his cheek, which then turned even more red. She leant back a little further, her arms remained loosely around his neck, and his hands stayed at her waist.  
"There's a few blank pages too." She looked at him confused, so he continued "You'll be an Animagus soon and then you'll be able to see for yourself, maybe, when we are sure that Moony likes you just you and I can spend a transformation night alone."  
Lacey beamed at him. It really was the best birthday ever!


	4. Pranking Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders prank Snape but will it work out how they want?

"Shhh!"  
"Well don't step on my foot you great oaf!" Lacey hissed at Sirius.  
Today was the last day of the school year and, in typical marauder style, that meant one last prank on Snivellous, sorry, Severus. All five of the marauders found themselves sneaking down to the Slytherin dormitories.  
"You know I swear this cloak used to be bigger. Remember first year, we all got under here no trouble!" James exclaimed.  
Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"Well we've all gotten bigger since then!" Remus whispered.  
Lacey gasped when she felt Remus's chest against her back. They stopped just outside the Slytherin common room, Sirius gave the password, they climbed through the door and after checking the map they took the cloak off. They all made their way to where Snape's name was, Slytherins all got their own rooms, but then they were all dark and gloomy, beneath the black lake. They all slithered into Snape's bedroom, they saw him fast asleep on the bed, so Remus and Lacey (being the clever ones) started casting spells to keep him asleep for at least half an hour longer. Meanwhile the others started replacing the liquid inside of the shower gel and shampoo in severus's bathroom. 

Ten minutes later the gang of five left the Slytherin common room, and once they were safely back in the Gryffindor common room they broke down in whoops of laughter. Their loud merriment broke Lily out of her daydream, she always woke up early and today was no exception. She turned round to face them with one eyebrow raised, James padded over to her, but Lacey couldn't help but watch. Lily looked so beautiful, framed by the dawning sky, her eyes shone, her hair was like a flame and James, well he was besotted, it was wonderful to see her brother so happy. He sat down next to her and they looked out of the window together in silence, James hand rested gently over Lily's.  
Lacey and Sirius smirked.  
"Lily and Jamsie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Lacey sang  
"First came sex an-" Sirius was silenced by a whack to the head from Remus.  
James snorted while Lily smiled at Remus.  
"So what were you all so pleased about?" Lily asked turning to Lacey.  
The boys started to laugh, mirth clouded their eyes with tears.  
"Well..." Lacey thought about how to say it "we were just making sure that there would be a fitting tribute to house loyalty." Lacey tried to look innocent.  
This only made the boys laugh all the more, and even Lily smiled, although her eyes betrayed her fear. When James saw his 'Lily-flower' looking scared he reassured her. Lacey turned away and stared into the fire.

*Skip to Breakfast*  
Lacey was tucked up by the side of Remus, the two of them were pouring over the next years DADA book, Lace was happily munching on a flapjack while Remus ate an apple. Lily, on the other side of Remus was trying not to smile too widely at the sight of the two of them, James just rolled his eyes across the table at Lily's obviousness. 

A few moments later a laugh was heard from near the doors of the Great Hall, as people turned a gasp seemed to travel round the Hall. Lacey couldn't help but snicker when she saw what was making everyone so shocked, it was the result of their hard work earlier that morning. In the door way stood Severus Snape, but his skin was gold and his greasy hair was burgundy red, he was Gryffindor coloured in Slytherin robes. Suddenly all the occupants of the hall burst into laughter, Snape was about to turn and run away when Dumbledore stood up and started clapping, the hall was stunned into silence.  
"20 points to Slytherin, Mr Snape that is a remarkable show of house unity, which is to be encouraged." Dumbledore's voice was laced with amusement, that damned twinkle was in his eyes "Hence I think the perpetrators of this should wear the colours of the other houses."  
James and Sirius's eyes went as round as saucers, and Dumbledore seeing this knew they had done it, Remus and Lacey tried to look as innocent as possible and she thought they'd been successful at avoiding Dumbledore's justice until She felt a tingling on hee skin, her long hair flew backwards like it was caught in a strong breeze.  
"Oh my God." Remus muttered when he saw James and Sirius.  
James now had green skin and silver hair, Sirius had yellow skin and black hair. They looked utterly ridiculous! Lacey turned to Remus, she found his appearance most pleasing of all, Dumbledore had given him the colours of Ravenclaw, he had blue skin and copper hair, he was now the brainiest brave person ever. Lace smiled at him.  
Lacey put a hand in front of her face, it was burgundy, she pulled a lock of her hair into view it was shining gold. She smiled, 'Gryffindor to the core' she thought.  
Remus twirled a lock of Lacey's golden hair round his finger, the contrast between his blue skin and the gold hair was astounding, but somehow it went together nicely, like it was meant to be.  
Lily couldn't resist butting into the shocked silence of the hall at this point.  
"Lace, if you and Remus had babies right now they'd be purple skinned with bronze hair!"  
Everybody started laughing at this announcement, and Remus took her hand beneath the table and gave it a slight squeeze. Lacey smiled at him, and he returned it, nobody saw the galleon pass from McGonagall to Dumbledore. After a fleeting moment of gloating victory Dumbledore spoke up again.  
"This will last until dinner time tonight. Have a good day."  
The marauders all turned to each other and burst out laughing as the hall erupted into animated chatter.  
"Worth it." They all agreed.


	5. Going Home for Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home, Potter Manor awaits James, Lacey, Sirius and Remus.

This was always the worst bit about the school year, the end of it, travelling home. Remus and Lacey always felt like going into mourning, for as much as they loved their pranking moments they also loved learning and reading. For the first time ever James was also sad about summer break, for it meant that he had to be away from Lily, Sirius however was thrilled this year for he as well as Remus were going to stay with the Potter's for the entire summer.  
Lacey tuned in to the conversation between Lily and James, he was moaning about how long it would be before he saw her again, Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"You do realise Lily is coming to the 'ball'?" Lacey interjected. The Potter parents had decided to have a midsummer ball as a belated birthday party for James and Lacey.  
"Yeah, but that's weeks away."   
Lacey rolled her eyes again and turned back to Remus who was sitting beside her. He was holding the diary he had given Lacey for her birthday and he passed it to her with a smile, she then opened the book and continued to read it, Remus read over her shoulder and every couple of lines would talk about what he had written.

The journey seemed to pass very quickly, Sirius kept popping in and out of the compartment like an excited puppy much to Lacey and Remus's chagrin. Peter had excused himself ten minutes into the journey and then had been found an hour later kissing a girl from the year below, he'd blushed terribly when he'd been caught but was happily led away by his new girlfriend. Lacey and Remus had been consumed by the diary and had talked about everything they read at length, and over the course of the journey they got closer and closer until Lacey was sat on his lap sideways with her back against the train window. The train pulled into platform 9 and 3/4, Remus and Lacey slipped out of the compartment to give Lily and James a few minutes alone, the pair then peeked through the window into the room, and quickly Sirius joined them. When Lily and James kissed the onlookers cheered and the newly formed couple broke away with blushes.

On the platform the young adults shrunk their luggage and popped it in their pockets, they then released their owls into the sky and they all started flying home. Lacey drew Lily into a hug.  
"Owl us, and come round as often as you like! Don't forget we have to talk about ball outfits!" Lacey whispered.  
Lily nodded and with a pop disappeared.  
Peter waved from his girlfriends side and walked out the barrier with her. Lacey turned to the group of boys around her.  
"Ugh" she groaned "stuck with you lot aaaallll summer."  
Sirius grinned and winked which made Lacey moan even more.  
"Who is taking who?" Lacey asked James, for Sirius and Remus hadn't been to Potter manor for a while, so it was agreed that Lacey and James would Apparate with one person each.  
"No offence Lace but I want James." Sirius smirked.  
Frowning in anger Lacey flipped her hair at Sirius and turned to face Remus, she slipped her wand out of her pocket and held it in her right hand, she then snuggled herself into Remus's chest, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and looked smugly over her head to Sirius who was starting to look jealous. Lacey just glared at her brother and his friend. Then with a pop no louder than a bubble bursting her and Remus disappeared. James and Sirius followed a second later with a crack as loud as thunder.


	6. New Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey gets a new haircut, will it be fabulous or will it be a flop?

Lacey sat in her dressing room chair staring at herself in the mirror. A witch weekly magazine laid open on hair cutting charms, Lace's mother Euphemia sat on the girls large four poster bed.  
"Are you sure Lacey? It is a lot of hair to lose." Lacey had asked her Mothers opinion on cutting her hair, and she had surprisingly thought it to be a good idea, but was just trying to make sure her daughter wouldn't regret it.  
"I'm positive Mum, I want to look...I don't know, I just want him to notice me..." Lacey went off wistfully.  
Euphemia smiled at her daughter, she knew about Lacey's feelings for Remus and both parents knew of Remus's condition but they still saw him as a son, much to Lacey's delight.  
When Lacey came back to reality she saw her mothers knowing smile and she blushed, she'd been caught mooning over Moony.  
Lacey took a deep breath and raised her wand to her hair, she said the charm that was indicated in the magazine and when she looked into the mirror she gasped in surprise.  
"Oh Lace! My girl, a woman." Tears were heavy in Mrs Potter's voice.  
Lacey's hair was now chin length and teased into gentle curls, the shorter length showed off Lacey's long neck and high cheek bones, when she smiled Lacey swore she caught a flash of a vision of her in ten years time; smiling and content. She swished her hair side to side and grinned with pleasure.  
"Beautiful." Euphemia planted a kiss on her daughters forehead and then left the room with a watery smile. Lacey stood up and slipped her silk bathrobe off her shoulders, she hung it on the back of the door. Gliding over to her wardrobe she took out a boho lace maxi dress, she slipped it on without a bra. She beamed when she looked in her mirror, her Raven hair bounced with every movement and the cream dress looked stunning on her slim but curvy figure. She slipped on a pair of silver heeled sandals and strode out of her room into the corridor. She turned left and walked down the hallway, her dress brushed the floor gently as she walked, her heels made soft clicks. When she reached the next door in the passage way she knocked gently, when a voice called for her to enter she slipped into the room.  
Lacey took a deep breath.  
"Remus. Did you want to go to Flourish and Botts, I need to get a book?"  
He smiled and looked up, but whatever he was about to say was forgotten when he saw her. Lacey's smiled faltered at his silence, she ran a hand through her new hair style.  
"Do you not like it?" Her voice wavered.  
He snapped out his trance, stood and took Lacey's hand.  
"Like it? I love it! Lace! You look...phenomenal!" His voice was full of awe.  
Lacey grinned at him and stepped closer, she tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. Of its own violation one of her hands sneaked up to rest of Remus's chest, just as one of his found its way to the small of her back. Sparks started to ignite Lacey's blood, butterflies started to fly around inside her heart. They started to lean in to each other when suddenly the door burst open and Sirius raced in. Lacey groaned as Remus flung himself back into his chair. Sirius took one glance at his friends and grinned sheepishly, then he noticed Lacey's hair.  
"Hey Lace, like the hair, very sexy." He winked. Then he noticed her lack of bra. "Ooh, Lacey, no bra...hinting for something are we?"  
"URGH!" Lacey stormed out of the room heels clicking on the hallway floor, a few seconds later they heard her bedroom door slam.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Sirius asked.  
"I hate you Padfoot." Remus sounded depressed.


	7. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's first full moon with Remus

Remus ran into Lacey's room, he glanced around and found her laid across her bed reading a romance novel.  
"Lace." He sounded urgent, she rolled over and sat up. He crossed the room and sat down next to her, crossing his legs on the light green counter pane. "It's full moon tonight, I completely forgot! What am I going to do?!" He buried his face in his hands.  
Lacey patted Remus's hand and lifted his face to look at her.  
"WE." She stood in front of him. "I have something to show you Remus."  
He looked at her, curiosity was burning in his eyes. Lacey smiled to herself, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind until she found the thread of her animalistic self. She tugged the thread lightly and suddenly she found her shape changing, it hurt but it was a good pain, worth it. She opened her eyes to see a gobsmacked Remus. She did a slow turn, then she stalked over to Remus and licked his face. Then, clearing her mind again she pulled on the thread of her human self and she morphed back into her usual form. She threw herself on the bed next to Remus, she laid on her back staring at the silver and white canopy that hung above her. Remus laid back and looked at her with an unreadable expression.  
"So..." He sounded uncertain "your Animagus is a werewolf?"  
She grinned and nodded.  
"She's called Moonsong by the way." Lacey said.  
Remus continued to stare at Lacey until eventually his face broke out into a huge grin, he threw himself on top of Lace and hugged her, he peppered her face with little kisses. She giggled and grew breathless, restless under his tender ministrations, after a few minutes he rolled off her and laid down by her side.  
"Sometimes I love you Lace, but that still doesn't explain how tonight is going to work..."  
"Only sometimes?!" Lacey feigned horror, but then grinned and winked "Well there's this little treehouse James and I used to play in, I figure we can go there and I can set some wards to prevent us leaving."  
Remus grinned at Lace, their hands threaded together, and fingers entwined they went off to tell Sirius and James the plan for the night.

*Morning after the night of the full moon*

Lacey nuzzled into the warmth that was behind her, strong arms wrapped around her waist. She started to wake up when she heard Remus's breathing speed up a little in panic. She rolled over and saw him holding his hands over his private parts, he was naked. Glancing down at herself Lacey saw that she was wearing a silk shift, the same one as last night, she crawled over to the table and grabbed her wand, she summoned some clothes for Remus as well as the diary Remus had given her, and a quill and ink. Remus took the clothes gratefully and got dressed quickly. Lacey immediately began writing in the diary, and once he was dressed Remus leant over her and read what she wrote. He snorted and then pointed to a passage.  
"Really Lace, 'Moony was playful, determined to make Moonsong accept him as her Alpha'?" He laughed but Lacey raised her eyebrows, he stopped laughing when he realised she was serious.  
"He didn't hurt you though?" He demanded.  
Lacey smiled and cupped Remus's face in her hands.  
"No, he didn't hurt me, he lavished attention on me, he loved me." She stated.  
Remus looked shocked, Lacey sighed.  
"We should probably be getting home, but before I Apparate us I just want to say: thank you Remus, last night was the most amazing night of my life, to be with you whilst you transformed, to play with Moony, it was incredible! So thank you." She kissed his cheek. He blushed.  
They joined hands and with a slight smile they disappeared with a slight pop. Neither one of them could wait until the next full moon.


	8. This is war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who finds out what?

Lacey skipped into her room feel giddy with delight, she had just spent the past few hours outside under a tree reading with Remus, the two of them had decided to do a research project on the life of Merlin, they were determined to find the missing book of spells. With the happiness and heat still thrumming in her veins it took Lace a while to realise that James and Sirius were sat cross legged on her bed, and that a silk covered book was open between them.  
"So Lace, who is this mystery guy you like?" When Sirius spoke she jumped out of her skin in fright.  
She frowned and opened her mouth to deny it when James shook his head and held up the book, Lacey was furious.  
"HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS MY DIARY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO READ IT!" She shouted at them, in her anger Lacey lost control of her magic, it swirled around the room like a tornado, the wind pulled the book from James's hands and brought it to Lacey, whose hair was flying wildly, her eyes flashed emerald. Both Sirius and James gulped, never before had they seen Lacey lose control of her magic, indeed never had they witnessed magic like they just had.  
Lacey ran her hand over the front cover of the diary and it popped away. Both boys were bemused, they didn't know Lacey could do some wandless, nonverbal magic either.  
She stalked over to the door and held it open, the boys getting the message stood up and raced from the room, but James turned before the door closed.  
"Sis, I won't ask who he is, and I won't tease you too much" he grinned at this point "but just promise me he is worthy of you?"  
Lacey's face softened towards her brother.  
"You know him well, and you trust him with your life. He is worthy of everything, all I have to offer and more." She spoke softly.  
James smiled, but Sirius, having heard the entire exchange spun round, his face wore a mischievous expression.  
"So you've fancied Remus for six years now?" His arrogance was unbearable.  
Lacey slammed the door in his face. Once he and James were ambling down the hallway she opened her door a crack and then she cast a jelly legs jinx at both boys causing them to fall over on top on each other. Lacey's laughter echoed through the hall.  
"This is war." Muttered Sirius.


	9. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus needs a shower...

Lacey had just climbed out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a blue fluffy towel, it covered her chest, waist, hips and half of her thighs, but the rest of her was bare. Her Raven hair was crinkling up into gentle waves as she directed a warm blast of air from her wand to it. She stopped once it stopped dripping, leaving it only slightly damp. The young woman grabbed her dirty clothes off of the bathroom floor and dropped them into her laundry basket. Then she walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom, gliding over to her dressing table she pulled out a short satin nightie, it was a thigh-skimming, lace edged garment in dusky pink. She was just about to take off her towel and put on the nightie when someone knocked on her door. She padded over and opened it.  
"Sorry to disturb you Lace but..." Remus trailed off when he saw how little Lacey was wearing, he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over every inch of her exposed flesh. Lacey felt naked, exposed under his gaze, her skin tingled everywhere his eyes travelled, she blushed and dropped her eyes from Remus's face which was steadily growing more red.  
"Yes Remus?" Lace tried to reign in her shaking voice.  
"Oh, yeah, I err, that is...can I use your bathroom please? Sirius and James are taking so long I swear they are vanity personified!" He exclaimed.  
Lacey smiled and stepped back, the young man stepped into the room, Lace shut the door quietly behind him.  
"So, will you need a towel Remus?" She asked as she led him into the bathroom.  
"Err, yes please. Your house elf appears to have hidden all of my things." He grinned sheepishly.  
Lacey chuckled, their house elf Izzy was exactly like James and Lacey, always game for a prank, especially on unsuspecting visitors. Lacey walked to the cupboard and opened the lattice door, the bath towels were on the top shelf so she had to reach up on tip toes with her arms stretched to reach one. Her fingers grasped the edge of one and she pulled, but Lacey forgot about her own towel which was slowly becoming looser, until just as she pulled Remus a towel down hers came undone. Remus's hands suddenly cupped her breasts, holding the towel in place, Lacey gasped and blushed. Against her back she could feel Remus's bare chest, his skin was warm and she swore for a second she could feel his heart hammering, just as hers was. She turned her head to the right, to find her face mere centimetres from Remus's, he smiled even though his cheeks were aflame. Lacey couldn't help but smile back and lean back into his chest. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, until Remus, being the gentleman he is, moved one of his hands to take his towel from Lacey while she tightened her towel around herself.  
The pair looked bashfully at the floor before giggling together.   
Now facing him Lacey could see that Remus had in fact taken his shirt off, she'd seen him hundreds of times without a shirt on but it wasn't until now that she fully appreciated how handsome he was. His chest was well defined, his stomach flat, and covered in a dusting of golden hairs that grew around his scars. Lacey's eyes darkened with desire, Remus caught the subtle change and ducked his head smiling.  
He then cleared his throat.  
"Oh!" Lacey was knocked from her gazing "I should leave you to shower, I'll be in my room."   
She hastily retreated into her room, pulling the door to behind her. Both of them had silly grins on their faces as she did so.

 

*Twenty minutes later*

"Lace are you decent?" Remus called from inside her bathroom.  
"Yes!" Lacey was wearing her slinky nightie and was sat against the headboard of her bed with a book in her hands, her legs stretched out and crossed delicately at her knees. Essentially, only her torso was hidden beneath the satin garment, and wanting to keep her dignity in tact she had put on a pair of matching satin knickers.  
Remus walked into the room with the towel wrapped round his hips, it hung down to his calves. Lacey smiled when she saw his dark blonde hair plastered to his face. When Remus saw Lacey his heart beat stopped for a second and then it restarted, but this time it was racing.  
"You know Lace." His voice sounded husky "One day a man might not be able to resist you. Then he'd ravish you. He's going to be one lucky guy."  
Lacey laughed, but frowned when he started to make his way to the door instead of over to her.  
"Well I can't wait for that day." She told him. He choked and spun round to face her, his face was a mask of shock, desire was beginning to grow in his eyes. Lacey shifted slightly, revealing the edge of her matching satin knickers.  
Remus closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.  
"Be careful who you say that to Lace, some guys wouldn't be able to stop themselves. Sirius for example." His eyes turned bitter.  
Lacey shuddered in distaste.  
"I wouldn't say it to Sirius, I don't want him." She said simply.  
Remus nodded and smiled.  
"Very wise. See you later Lace, thanks for letting me use your shower."  
"Yeah." Her voice was flat and her posture deflated as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on how I can improve or if there's anything you like. Please?!


	10. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dare by the fire...what will be revealed?

James, Lacey, Sirius and Remus were all sat on short brown grass beside a large flickering fire. A large tent, with its flaps held open was just a few feet behind Lacey.  
"So, how about a game of truth or dare?" Sirius drawled.  
Lacey rolled her eyes, but when the others agreed she nodded. Sirius summoned four bottles of Firewhiskey from inside the tent, taking them he added a few drops of veritaserum to each one. He then passed the bottles round the circle. Each member took it in turns to glugg down a few mouthfuls of the alcohol, Lacey's eyes watered and her throat burned as she did so. Sirius started the game.  
"James, truth or dare?"  
"Dare dammit, I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing!" He exclaimed.  
Sirius grinned, a spark lit up his eyes.  
"I dare you to take off your top and wear just Lace's bra for the rest of the evening!"  
James started sputtering about how undignified it was as Remus, Sirius and Lacey laughed. Lacey slipped her bra off under her dress and sighed with relief, she tossed her bra to Sirius who caught it with one hand. He swung it round said hand while waiting for James to take off his shirt, he eyed the purple lace garment with interest. James slowly put the bra on. When he was finally wearing it everybody in the circle started laughing again.  
James huffed.  
"Quite done now?" He asked. "Good. Sirius, truth or dare?"  
Sirius smirked "Dare old man, dare."  
This time it was James who got a glint in his eye, and when he glanced at Lacey she started to feel afraid, James had no respect for boundaries.  
"You must wear Lacey's knickers for the rest of the night!"  
Nobody laughed this time, but Sirius stood up, unbuckled his belt and shook off his trousers, when he was stood in just his boxer shorts he held his hand out for Lacey's knickers. The girl stood up, and with a deep blush slipped off her knickers, she threw them at Sirius, he caught them with a grin, which slowly turned to horror when he saw it to be a black thong. James, Remus and Lacey laughed then, their laughter turned to howls when Sirius shuffled off, put on the thong and then shuffled back. He sat back down with a wince, he took a swig of Firewhiskey.  
"Comfortable?" Remus asked, barely keeping a straight face.  
"Piss off."   
After a few more minutes of Sirius glaring and the others laughing the game resumed.  
"Lacey truth or dare?" Sirius asked.  
"Truth." Lacey was met with chicken sounds from her brother, a grin from Sirius and a speculative look from Remus.  
"So, Lace, we all know you're pining after someone, who is it?"   
Lacey felt all the colour drain from her face, she felt compelled to answer but she tried to fight it, but she couldn't. The boys had creeped ever closer, her eyes pleaded with Sirius, with James, she wouldn't, she couldn't look at Remus! She started to choke, the name breaking from her throat but getting stuck when she wouldn't open her mouth. James looked scared, his twin had paled, her lips were going blue.  
"Just say Lace, we promise not to judge you." James pleaded.   
Lacey scrambled away from her friends, she stood up. She shook her head and tears fell from her eyes, her heart hammered. Finally giving up she released her breath.  
"Remus John Lupin."  
When the words had left her she slapped her hand across her mouth and ran into the tent. She went straight into her room, flicked her wand at the canvas, it tied itself up keeping the boys out of her room. She put up some wards and hexes meaning they couldn't get in the room. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Just then a note slipped under the tent flap. She recognised Remus's handwriting, she opened the note and smiled as she read it:

"My Lace,

Tomorrow at 8 o'clock, by the lake, we are going swimming. So are James and Sirius, but you and I need to talk. You see I...no you'll have to wait.

Happily,  
Your Remus."

Lacey tucked the note into her diary. She laid down on her bed and set her wand alarm for seven o'clock. Tomorrow was either going to make her or break her, and by Merlin she hoped it'd make her! Her heart was soaring with hope.


	11. At the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey meets Remus at the lake, but what will happen?

Lacey's wand buzzing woke her up, casting a tempus charm she saw that it was 7:05 in the morning, she felt her gut twist in apprehension as she remembered the night before. Hurrying over to her bag she pulled out her bikini, sandals and kaftan. Then with a wave of her wand everything else in her tent room flew into her bag, which had an undetectable extension charm on it, today after time at the lake they'd be apparating back to Potter Manor. Lacey slipped into her bikini, it was a small unstructured white set with diamanté embellishments. Her belly button had a long silver dream catcher bar in it, this alongside with her white kaftan and silver slip on sandals completed her look. With a flick of her hand her room opened and she strode out, glancing round she saw that Sirius, Remus and James's things were already packed away and left on the table, she put her bag besides there's. Then with a final time check, which showed 8 o'clock Lacey apparated to the lake. She reappeared two seconds later by Remus, who was stood under the cover of an old oak tree at the side of the clear lake.  
He turned and smiled when he saw Lacey, she smiled back a little fearfully. His hand slipped gently into hers, he tugged her into his arms, so that they were snuggled into each other's sides.  
"Oh Lace." He sighed. "You could love any man, have someone whole, someone worthy of you."  
Lacey grew angry and pushed away from Remus.  
"I could never love any man, I love YOU. And don't you dare start that self depreciating drivel. You deserve love just as much as any other!" Her eyes shone green with passion, her cheeks flamed.  
Remus just bowed his head.  
"So I'm to take it you don't want me, you don't return my feelings?" Tears started to form in Lacey's eyes.  
His head snapped up then.  
"Lacey I love you!" He gripped her hand painfully tight and pulled her face up to look at him. "If you want me, if you're truly sure I am what you want then I am yours. I love you."  
Lacey's tears dissolved, and a beam broke out on her face. She squeezed his hand.  
"I want you. You. Infuriatingly. Intelligent. Man." She punctuated her words with kisses on his neck, which was all she could reach at this point.  
"Then I am yours, your friend, your confidant, your boyfriend, and you are mine, my friend, my confidant, my girlfriend and yes, I shall be incredibly possessive." He grinned at the last part of his speech.  
Neither adult heard the pops of apparition by the edge of the lake, Lily, James and Sirius had just arrived and watched the new couple in silence but with big grins on their faces. Lacey's head tipped back as Remus leant down and at long last their lips met. At the touch of his soft lips against hers Lacey felt sparks ignite in her veins, she flung herself at Remus, and he wrapped himself around her. Without her noticing he slipped her kaftan off of her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. The kiss was sweet, but full of meaning, they broke apart after a few minutes to the sound of cheering from Lily and Sirius but gagging from James.  
Remus tucked Lacey into his right side and smiled at his friends. Lacey was about to go over to Lily when Remus threw her over his shoulder and started running to the lake.  
Lacey screamed.  
"REMUS JOHN LUPIN PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"  
"Are you sure you want that?" He asked. But without waiting for a reply he let go of Lacey and she tumbled into the cold water of the lake. She came up sputtering a few moments later to be met by the laughter of her friends and the amused face of Remus. Without a moments hesitation Lacey launched herself at Remus, they both fell under the water and flailed around for a few seconds before resurfacing. By this point the observers of the scene were practically crying with mirth, Remus growled, but Lacey had an idea.  
She slithered up against Remus and pulled his head down. She whispered in his ear her plan.  
"So using my wandless non-verbal magic, which I need to speak to you about later, I'm going to give them all a thorough dip in the lake. Now to make it look inconspicuous give me a kiss, then I'll do it, ok?" Her voice swirled around his ear.  
She pulled back and Remus immediately leant in, unlike their first kiss which was short and sweet this one was long and passionate, their tongues explored each other's mouths. Lacey nearly forgot her plan, she melted into Remus and gave her all in the kiss, Lacey gasped when she felt Remus's bare, wet skin against her exposed stomach, her gasp turned into a moan when she felt one of his strong hands cup her breast. Their moment was interrupted by James yelling at Remus to get his hand off of his twin.  
Lacey turned and glared at her brother, she felt momentarily sorry for what she was about to do to Lily who was now blushing, but then she did what she had planned anyway.  
Lacey raised her right arm towards her friends, they looked confused, but then they felt themselves being lifted, their clothes being stripped away until they were hovering in the air in just their swimming clothes. Her friends, now shocked out of their silence begged her to put them back down, Lacey smirked and flung her arm to the right, her friends followed the limbs progress, until the were dangling helplessly above the centre of the lake.  
"Drop them love, then we'll run like hell. I won't let them catch you, promise." Remus whispered in her ear, and then pecked a loving kiss on her neck, almost like a vampire.   
Lacey grinned and dropped her screaming friends into the water, at the same moment Remus grabbed her hand and they splashed out of the water, and away from her friends who were screaming murder.


	12. Midnight Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two love birds have a midnight feast and a secret is revealed.

It was a few days after Remus and Lacey got together, and since then they hadn't had a single moment alone together, much to their supreme annoyance. But Remus had a cunning plan, as he'd been friends with Lacey since first year at Hogwarts he knew her habits almost as well as his own and he knew she'd stay up until midnight after getting engrossed in a good book, she always lost track of time. 

Just as the grandfather clock struck midnight downstairs Remus sneaked into Lacey's room carrying a large whicker picnic basket. Lacey gasped when she saw him entering.  
"Remus?" She was curious, but thrilled to see him.  
He grinned at her and lifted the picnic basket on to her bed, Lacey scooted over and sat against the far side of her headboard, Remus sat down next to her, the basket by their feet.  
"Midnight feast together. No interruptions, no stupid Sirius, just you and I, our first date." Remus slid ever closer as he spoke and placed a quick kiss on Lacey's lips when he finished. He chuckled at her glazed eyes.  
He opened the basket and pulled out a few wild roses, he gave them to Lace.  
She smiled, conjured a vase and water, placed them on her bed side cabinet.  
"How romantic." She kissed his cheek in thanks, he blushed adorably.  
Then she looked inside the basket. There was a bottle of champagne, strawberries, melted chocolate and marshmallows, Lacey couldn't resist a little giggle.  
"How did you get this without Izzy complaining?"  
"Ah, well Sirius may have helped me with a distraction technique, it seems that your house elf has a fondness for him..." Remus trailed off as Lacey laughed, now she had some ammunition for her playful banter with Izzy.  
Lacey leaned into Remus, she tucked her head under his chin. She popped a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth and savoured the taste.  
"A Knut for them?" Remus asked.  
Lace smiled, Remus knew her so well.  
"I was just thinking about how much I love you. I know a few days into a relationship is probably too soon to say it, and mean it, but...I just love you with every fibre of my being. My body screams for me to love you, my heart beats faster when you're near, I feel safe, warm, home. Does that make any sense?" Lace blushed.  
"Lace, we've known each other for nearly seven years, I think we've known each other long enough to know that we are in love with each other. We've been fighting this too long. I feel exactly as you do. I'm never going to let you go." To reinforce his words he gripped her a little closer.  
Lacey smiled into his neck, she could feel Remus smiling too. So she popped a chocolate coated strawberry in his mouth, her smug smile morphed into her biting her lip when his tongue brushed her fingers.  
"Damn you." She groaned, he just smiled and ate.

 

*Six hours later*

"If he's laid one finger on her I will kill him!" James whispered to Sirius.   
They were currently hiding under his invisibility cloak, sneaking into Lacey's room, once they were inside they surveyed the room. The basket laid open on the floor, revealing the empty champagne bottle and dishes where the snacks had been. Remus and Lacey were curled up on her bed, rather than spooning each other they were laid front to front, touching from shoulder, to chest, hips, knees to feet. They looked peaceful, and thankfully (in James's opinion, but not necessarily in Sirius's) they were clothed.   
James and Sirius looked at each other and pulled off the cloak, then Sirius moving round to Lacey's side of the bed and James up to Remus side, they jumped on the sleeping couple.   
As soon as they landed on the bed something pushed them straight off, some invisible force threw them away from the couple, who were now sat bolt upright staring at their friends.  
"Oh God, James are you ok?" Lacey jumped over Remus and straight to her sibling. She helped him up from the floor.  
"Hey what about me?!" Sirius demanded, Lace rolled her eyes but Remus went to help him up.  
"Wha...what caused that?" James asked.  
"Ah, well I think that might be my fault." Lacey looked sheepish. "When we turned seventeen my magic changed, I err...still haven't quite got used to it yet."  
"What?!" All three boys cried at once.  
"Yeah, look sit down before you all fall down." Lace pointed to her bed. The boys sat down obediently. "It seems that sometimes a witch's powers are only revealed once she reaches adulthood, then she experiences a surge of power, I still haven't worked out the full extent of my abilities yet, but it does explain why I was so suddenly able to be an Animagus."  
The boys were in awe of Lacey's words, but no one looked more proud than Remus. They stood up and hugged each other as a group.  
"Now, James, Sirius, piss off, my boyfriend and I need some sleep following our midnight feast." And with that she used her magic to push them out of the room and slam the door in their faces.  
"Wicked." Remus grinned.


	13. Birthday Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A belated ball for the twins birthday.

"Lace are you ready yet?" Remus's voice asked from the other side of the door. Lacey smiled into her mirror, she was sat in the dress her parents had given her for her birthday as well as the other presents given to her by her friends, she was applying some matching lipstick.  
"You can come in, I'm decent!" She called back.  
When Remus came into the room Lacey immediately noticed his new dress robes, he looked so handsome in them! Lacey stood and faced him, she saw his face glaze over with adoration and a slight dusting of lust.  
"So, what do you think?" She twirled slowly. The blood red silk dress clung to her like a second skin, the low v-neck point reached just between her breasts which were not held up by a bra, two thin spaghetti straps slid over her shoulders and down to the bottom of her back where the fabric began to fall loosely to the floor. Lacey rested her hands on the lace panel at her hips.  
"Well the ruby jewellery is nice..." Remus had noticed the forehead pendant and ruby bracelet that Lacey was wearing, they had been from James and Sirius. "And I must say that your parents have an impeccable sense of taste, that dress...it was made for you."  
Lacey blushed and sat back down. Remus sat on her bed.  
"Remus, darling, would you be able to help me put on the heels Lily gave me for my birthday?" Lace fluttered her mascara coated lashes.  
Remus moved and crouched in front of Lacey, took a gold sandal and slipped it onto her foot, he then wound the gold thread round her calf, doing it up just under her knee. He kissed the bow when he was done. He repeated the process with the other leg. By the time he was finished Lacey was flushed and her breathing was rather laboured.  
"Remus." She gave a shaky laugh.  
He squeezed her knee and stood up, held his hand out and pulled her up so they were both facing her mirror. Her heart fluttered when his left hand settled on her hip.  
"I have a gift for you." He passed her a small package.  
"Why?" She tried to turn to face him but he wouldn't let her.  
"You'll see when you open it." Was his only explanation.  
Lacey tore the silver paper off and saw a box, when she flipped the lid open she saw a pair of ruby droplets hanging from gold chains.  
"Oh Remus, they're beautiful!" She immediately took them out of the box and put them in her ears. She smiled at her reflection, the rubies hung just a little lower than her curly bobbed hair.  
She turned and found herself wrapped in his arms.  
"How shall I thank you?" She wondered flirtatiously.  
His eyes darkened, his face blushed and Lacey couldn't help but giggle a little breathlessly. Her giggles broke him from his trance, he licked his lips and blushed some more.  
"Trust me," she said leaning up to whisper into his ear, "there's nothing I'd like more than to do...that, but we really don't have the time."  
As she was pulling away, one of her hands in his hair, the other on his shoulder their eyes locked. Slowly they started leaning in, until just as their lips were about to meet Lacey's bedroom door was flung open. Lacey's head snapped round to glare at whoever had interrupted her and Remus, the boy just cleared his throat and turned away. In the doorway stood a blushing Lily and grinning Sirius.  
"Told you they would be in here." Sirius almost shouted with his smugness.   
Lacey could feel herself growing more angry, her magic more unstable, and Remus feeling the magic, took hold of Lacey's hand and kissed it. Then he herded Sirius away from the doorway and back into his own room.  
"Come in Lily." Lacey looked at her friends dress, it was a strapless mermaid bottomed emerald green gown, the girls fiery hair had been swept up with emerald headed pins, gold jewellery sparkled at her ears, neck and wrists. As she stepped into the room Lacey caught sight of gold shoes that looked quite similar to ones she was wearing.  
"Let me see the back of the dress then, this is the one James so vehemently swore that you were never allowed to wear?" Lily smirked.  
"Of course it is!" Lacey spun around slowly, giving Lily a nice long look at her bare back.  
"It looks gorgeous Lace! And, can I just say, I am SO sorry about the door opening like that! You know what Sirius is like!"  
"Oh don't worry," Lacey shrugged, "I've got a prank in mind to get him back. By the way, has my brother seen you yet?"  
Lily shook her head, suddenly she looked a little apprehensive.  
"He won't let go of you tonight. In fact, I bet you two galleons that he'll be stunned into silence for at least a minute." Lacey nodded.  
"You're on, he'll never be silent for a minute." Lily seemed so sure.  
Lacey grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her from the room and down the corridor to James's room. Lacey knocked and went in when James called out.

"Look who I found Jamsie!"   
Lacey pushed Lily into the room in front of her, the redhead blushed and glared lightheartedly at her friend, then turning back to James she bit her lips to stop herself from laughing. James, for once in his life looked neat and tidy in a new set of dress robes, his hair was combed down but it was his facial expression that caused her to be amused. His eyes were firmly fixed on Lily's dress, and his mouth was slightly agape. A minute passed in silence until James was shaken out of his reverie by two coughs from the doorway when Remus and Sirius were stood leaning against the doorframe.   
"Lily you look..." His voice trailed off and they were left I silence again.  
"I think that means he approves." Sirius commented between his chuckles.  
"Now would you say that had been a minute of silence?" Remus asked.  
All the adults nodded apart from James.  
Sirius passed Remus a galleon.  
"I owe you two galleons Lace, I'll pay you later, alright?" Lily asked, without taking her eyes off of James who was beginning to edge closer to her.  
"Sure thing Lily." Lacey made her way over the doorway and squeezed out of the gap between Sirius and Remus, her breasts brushed against Remus and her bare back against Sirius's fine dress robes. Both men glanced down with desire in their eyes, but Lacey could only see Remus's.  
"Looking good Lace." Sirius whispered.  
Without batting an eyelash Lacey drove her right elbow backwards into Sirius's ribs, he fell backwards with an 'oomph'.  
Everyone laughed at the boy, who simply glared back.

A gong sounded by the great staircase, all the young adults brushed their clothes down one last time and joined arms so that Remus was to the left of Lacey, then on her right was James, then Lily on his right and Sirius on the other side of her. They headed to the marble staircase and stood at the top as the gong chimed again. Below them were hundreds of witches and wizards, all dressed in their finery ready to belatedly celebrate the twins seventeenth birthday. The group smiled at each other and slowly ascended the stairs to loud applause. When the reached the floor safely they all released each other, Lacey and Lily curtsied while the bows all bowed, everyone in the hall returned the gesture and smiled. Then the music started up again and Izzy the house elf brought them all a champagne flute.  
Remus put his hand in the small of Lacey's back and led her over to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, on the way over they stopped several times to thank the people who wished Lacey well. Eventually they arrived in front of their professors. Lacey leant up and kissed them both on their cheeks.  
"Thank you for coming Aunt Minerva and Uncle Albus, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it, but I'm so glad you have!"  
Dumbledore smiled indulgently at Lacey, and then drew Remus into a chat about Lacey's and his plans to find the lost book of Merlin.  
"As if I'd miss my Goddaughters birthday celebration, as if I'd let Albus not come!" McGonagall smiled at her favourite student. "I like the new haircut! Now, there's rumours that you and Remus are courting, is it true, I do hope it is! My two favourite lion cubs."  
Lacey nodded and smiled. She listened intently to every word McGonagall said, she loved this side of her godmother, the complete opposite of her school persona. Her black hair was given freedom and hung in long loose curls down her back, rather than her black teaching robes she wore a long sleeved sage green gown, and she looked fabulous!   
Lacey stayed with McGonagall for quite some time until Remus politely cut in and took Lacey to the dance floor.

 

*Time skip to Midnight*

"We'd like to thank you all for coming tonight, the twins have had a wonderful time and we hope you have too!" Mr Potter stood on the steps and received polite applause when he finished.   
Soon people began to Apparate away, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall made their way over to Lacey and James, James nodded at them whilst Lacey launched herself at them and squeezed them tight. They smiled at her behaviour, she always had been tactile when they weren't a school.  
"Have fun dear," McGonagall whispered "and we'll see you in a couple of weeks." She kissed Lacey's forehead, just below the ruby.   
McGonagall put her hand in the crook of Dumbledore's elbow, the old man winked and then they disappeared with a slight pop.  
Lacey looked around the room and saw that she, Remus, Sirius, Lily and James were the only ones left. The Potter parents had already gone to bed. The friends grouped together.  
"Won't you stay tonight Lily?" Lace asked as she yawned.  
"If you're sure it'll be alright? I'm more tired than I imagined." A yawn punctuated her words.  
Lacey nodded.  
"You can share with me, unless you'd like to share with James?" Lacey winked.  
Lily glared at her and James stared at his feet blushing.  
"I'll share with you thanks."   
Lacey turned to Remus and hugged him.  
"Thank you for a wonderful evening!" She leant up and tipped his head forwards so she could kiss him, their lips met with passion, their tongues were soon battling for dominance, Lacey's hands wrapped themselves in Remus's sandy blonde hair, one of his slithered itself around her waist whilst the other slipped the strap of her dress down her shoulder.  
"AHEM!"   
The couple broke apart guiltily and flushed.  
Lacey glanced down and saw that her breast was nearly exposed, she pulled the dress back up and slipped the strap back on her shoulder. She grinned at Remus and then grabbed Lily's hand and they both raced away to Lacey's room to get some rest.

The two women were now laid on Lacey's bed in some of Lacey's more modest pyjamas, they were facing opposite directions and speaking quietly before they went to sleep.  
"You love him don't you?" Lily asked.  
"With all my heart." Was Lacey's response.  
There were a few seconds of silence.  
"Lily, do you want to help me prank Sirius and have a laugh at James at the same time?"  
"Yeah, always." Both girls grinned before snuggling deeper into their pillows and going to sleep. They'd be having an early start.


	14. A morning prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey said she'd prank Sirius and this is how it went.

"Lily, are you awake?" Lacey whispered.  
"Yeah, you know I always wake up at six on the dot." The red head replied.  
Both girls sat up and smiled at each other, Lacey's eyes were brimming with mischief and her hair looked wild, Lily for the first time ever also had mischief written across her features, and her red hair tumbled down her back in bouncy curls.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."

The girls crept down the hallway into Sirius's bedroom, they cautiously creaked open the door, and upon seeing Sirius face down in his boxer shorts on the bed fast asleep they crept in. Lily nodded to Lacey, Lace then put Sirius into a magical cocoon that meant he'd stay asleep, a spider web of glitter wrapped itself around him, until he looked like a mummified corpse. Lacey gave a little laugh. Then Lily, using her wand, levitated him. They sneaked back out of Sirius's room and across the hallway into James's. Upon seeing her twin fast asleep Lacey beckoned Lily into the room, Lacey placed James into a light cocoon, it shrouded him in a layer of glitter. Lily placed Sirius on top of him, they smiled at each other and then they concentrated. This was going to be the difficult part.  
Lacey removed the charm from James first. He stirred a little and looked like he was about to wake up. The girls froze in fear.  
"Who's there?" He murmured sleepily, he snuggled into Sirius.  
"It's me James." Lily whispered, Lacey looked wide eyed at her friend, she wouldn't get told off if they were caught but she didn't fancy facing James's wrath.  
"Lily-flower, what's wrong?" Thankfully his eyes stayed shut.  
"I had a nightmare. Do you mind if I sleep here with you?" Her voice dropped an octave.  
"No, I'll protect you, sweet dreams Lils." He placed a kiss to what he thought was Lily's head but was actually Sirius's.  
Lacey choked back a chuckle.  
The girls waited a few minutes before doing anything, they stood as still as possible and quietened their breathing. When they heard James's breathing deepen and even out the girls sighed with relief.  
Lacey then removed the charm from Sirius, as the layers unwound from him he started to stir, Lacey who was by his side leant over him to pull the covers up.  
"Lace?" He frowned but didn't wake up fully.  
Lacey held her breath, but then a plan popped in her mind.  
"Sorry to wake you Sirius but do you have a copy of the wizarding Kama sutra I want to play a game with Remus " Lacey blushed.  
Lily slapped a hand across her mouth as she silently laughed hysterically. Tears of mirth ran down from her green eyes.  
"Yeah, top right draw. Have fun." Sirius murmured before he swiftly fell back to sleep.   
Once the girls were certain both boys were asleep they silently left the room and ran back to Lacey's. As soon as the door was closed and a silencing charm hastily thrown up by Lace the two girls started laughing hysterically. After a long laughing session the two witches plonked themselves down on the edge of Lacey's bed.  
"Oh.My.God. I'll never be able to look Sirius in the eye again!" Lacey got out between catching her breath.  
Lily started laughing again until she became breathless.  
"I'd say that was a job well done, just have to reap the rewards now." Lily smiled at her friend. "That was surprisingly a lot of fun, I think I can see why you do it now."  
Lacey stood and applauded her friend.  
"I'll make a prankster of you yet Miss Evans!" Lacey wiped a fake tear from her eye.  
After a few minutes of silence Lacey stood up and walked to the door, she turned just before she reached it and looked at Lily.  
"I'm going to Remus, to wake him up and tell him so he's 'in on it'. Feel free to borrow anything from the wardrobe."  
"Have fun." Lily said with a wink.

When Lacey sneaked into her boyfriends room she saw him fast asleep on his back, snoring lightly. Her heart lifted when she saw him, a smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she slipped towards him. She crawled onto the bed and up Remus until she was straddling his hips. She sat down gently, the pressure made Remus moan but didn't wake him. Lacey leant forwards and pressed her lips to Remus's, he responded but still didn't wake. When she pulled away he murmured her name.  
"Remus honey," Lacey began, then she had an idea, she started to sing "sugar pie honey bunch, you know that I love you, I can't help myself"  
"I love you and nobody else." His finished off for her.  
She smiled, he smiled.  
"Not that it isn't wonderful to see you Lace, but what are you doing here? I know that look in your eye." He sounded fearful.  
So Lacey told him, every single little bit and once she was done he sat in silence for a few seconds before breaking out in a loud bark of laughter. Lacey, who was still sat on Remus could feel his laughter as well as hear it, she watched him with joy. When Remus stopped laughing he grabbed Lacey's waist and flipped over, so that she was crushed under him. The feel of his weight against her sent sparks through her body and she arched up into him.   
"Lace." He groaned before smashing his lips to hers. Before the kiss could grow heated however there was a knock at the door. Remus rolled off of Lacey and padded over to the door, Lacey dived under the covers and cushions. Remus opened the door.  
"Oh it's you Lily." The relief in his voice was evident. "Come in."  
Once the door had shut Lacey climbed out from under the covers and cushions, Lily looked confused but didn't say anything.  
"The boys are waking up. I set an alarm to warn me when they start to wake...this is going to be hilarious!" Her voice was full of amusement. She held up a camera "Hope you don't mind Lace but I found this and thought it's too good an opportunity not to!"  
Lacey laughed and nodded.  
"Shall we go wait outside their room then?" Lily led the way out of the room and Remus took Lacey's hand as they followed.

"SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"JAMES WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
At the shouts coming from inside the room the three waiting outside burst into the room, Lily snapped the scene they burst in on, Sirius and James shirtless in bed together. The onlookers practically collapsed with laughter.  
"Alright, very funny, who did this?" Sirius demanded.  
"Well I got up only an hour ago, and had to borrow something from Sirius he was in his room then...its been returned by the way." Lace said blushing, this was part of the plan, to confuse them good and proper.  
"And I err," Lily blushed and stuttered "I spent the a fair amount of the night with James because I had a nightmare, I got up at six."   
James beamed at Lily, but then he frowned.  
"So how did this happen then?" James asked. "What was the camera for Lily?"  
She smiled and held it up, she'd already prepared a lie.  
"I wanted to make some memories, take photos as we are, it's been the best summer ever." Tears of happiness filled her eyes.  
"So that leaves Sirius." Lacey deduced. "Is there something you need to tell us Sirius, we won't judge you..."  
Everyone turned to Sirius and looked friendly.  
"I'M NOT GAY!"   
"Of course not" Remus said uncertainly.  
Remus tugged Lacey out of the room and Lily followed, in the hallway they high fived.  
"Best prank ever." They agreed. Then they quickly dispersed as a confused Sirius made his way back to his own room.


	15. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's in pain, can Remus help?

Lacey and the gang had been back at school for two weeks, two fabulous, exciting but long weeks. Lacey had taken to carrying at least two books per class in her bag and now she was feeling the toll. She arched her back and it clicked, but there was no relief, just more pain as one of the muscles cramped. She put her head down heavily on the table in front of her. 

Remus walked into the common room and immediately saw his girlfriend with her head on the table. He continued over to her and crouched down beside her.  
"Lace, what's wrong?" He rubbed her back.  
"It hurts Remus, my back is killing me!" He could hear the tears in her voice, and when he lifted her chin he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. He'd never seen Lacey cry before, never seen such a sad look on her face, it made his heartbreak a little.  
"Would you like me to give you a massage?" He asked gently.  
She nodded gratefully.  
"Please."  
He smiled and rubbed her cheek, he packed her books back into her bag and sent it to Lacey's room, then taking her hand he led her up to his dorm.

Once Lacey stepped foot in the dorm she was shocked, the boys had been back for two weeks and the room looked like it hadn't been cleaned out for years. She looked at the pig sty in disgust. Lacey followed Remus to his bed, which like last year, was the only clean and tidy bit of the room. Remus flicked his wand at the rest of the room and it tidied itself up, Lace smiled at it.  
"Now, err, Lace, can you take your top off and lie face down? Then I can massage you." He blushed.  
Lacey smiled at him and slipped her robe off, she laid it on the foot of the bed, and then still facing him she undid her blouse and tie, and threw them on top of her robes. She then laid down on top of the bed covers, her feet resting by his pillows and her head by the foot of the bed.  
"Is that alright?" She asked sweetly.  
He gulped. "Yeah, that's...that's great."  
He then reached into his top draw and brought out a bottle of lavender massage oil, he took of his robe and tie and rolled up his sleeves, then a liberal amount of oil was poured on to his hands. He started to rub her back, starting at her shoulders, he didn't look very comfortable twisting himself so he could reach both sides.  
"Remus, why don't you rest on me...straddle me, surely that'll be easier. You're my boyfriend, you're allowed to touch me everywhere you know." Even though she spoke bravely her cheeks still flamed.  
"Sorry love" he chuckled "I'll do that, and perhaps I could be as bold as to ask you to slip your bra off so I can reach all of your back?"  
He straddled her hips.  
Lacey smiled.  
"Could you undo it for me please?" Her eyelashes battered at him over her shoulder.  
He leant forwards and undid the catch, Lacey moaned in relief. Then she pulled the garment away from her breasts and flung it across the room venomously.   
"I hate bras. Evil contraptions." She shuddered.  
Remus couldn't contain his laughter then, he returned to massaging Lacey's back, she moaned when he hit the cramping part.  
"That's the place." She moaned. "Harder right there!"  
"Mmhmmm."  
Just then the door burst open, James, Sirius and Peter ran in.  
"What the fuck are you doing to my sister?!" James demanded.  
"It's called a massage doofus." Lacey said.  
"Oh. We thought you were...were...you know..." James blushed and looked away.  
"What he was trying to say was that we thought you were having sex." Sirius informed the couple.  
Remus and Lacey blushed.  
"We should be so lucky to be able to have sex, you lot don't ever leave us alone long enough!" Lacey cried out, as soon as she had she blushed and buried her head in the cover beneath her.  
Remus rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"You two are NEVER having sex, ever." James stated.  
"Excuse me," Remus interrupted "but should Lacey and I decide to have sex it will be down to her and I, no one else."  
"She's my sister dammit!" James exclaimed.  
"And she's my soulmate, the woman I love! I would rather die than hurt her!" The words broke from Remus's lips.  
"And he's my soulmate, I love him James. He'd never hurt me." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper but her sentiments were felt by all, her magic pulsed around them all.  
"Lacey, is that your magic?" Peter asked.  
"Yes."  
All the boys looked at her with respect then, her magic had defended her opinion, just as its defend her if she needed it to. Sirius and payer nodded and left the room.  
James looked at his sister and then at his friend. His face was expressionless until Lacey's eyes pleaded with him, then he smiled.  
"Fine. Just no nieces or nephews just yet, please!" And with that he left the room.

"Well...that was unexpected." Lacey laughed at Remus's statement.  
"Yes," Lacey paused. "Now, can we get back to the massage?"  
Remus smirked and started working at the knot he'd found in her back.  
Her moans filled the room for the next hour while Remus fixed her back.


	16. Helping the Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to unwind, but what will the marauders do to get the prof to chill out?

"You know I'm really not sure this is such a good idea guys." Peter complained.  
James and Sirius rolled their eyes.  
"Well go back to Gryffindor tower then Peter." Lace said.  
Peter turned around, morphed into his rat form and scurried back in the direction that the gang had just travelled from.  
"I think it's a good idea, trying to bring a bit of happiness to their dull lives." Remus chirped.  
James and Sirius did a double take.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Remus Lupin?" James asked.  
"Ooh. It must be the effect of luuuurve." Sirius chortled.  
Lacey gently nudged her boyfriend and gave him a chaste peck on the lips, much to James's disgust.

The marauders had decided (in their wisdom) that the teachers of Hogwarts were crabby because they weren't getting any...that is to say because they weren't shagging anyone. So they'd decided to send a letter to the next school teacher meeting that was coated in a powder that, when touched, would disperse amongst those present and make them horny. The marauders were then going to lock the room using a spell that Remus and Lacey had created that wouldn't allow anyone other than the caster to release. So here the group (of four) were heading to the owlry to send the letter as the monthly teacher meeting was currently in progress, it always happened after hours because the teachers were just too busy to attend any earlier.

James tied the parchment to a shiny black owl, it took off immediately.  
"Are you sure it'll work?" James asked once more.  
Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"Of course it'll work, Lacey's a genius." Sirius slung his arm round Lacey's shoulders, she shrugged it off and cuddled into Remus, who then smirked at Sirius.  
"We need to hurry!" Remus reminded them, and with that they   
were sprinting back to the professors lounge, James and Sirius led the way with Remus and Lacey bringing up the rear, their hands never once letting go. They stopped round the last corner before the room door, they quickly got their breaths back and crept round to the door. James cast the new locking spell, and just in the nick of time as seconds after it was complete the handle turned but the door wouldn't budge.  
Lacey's eyes went wide. She pulled Remus's ear down to her mouth.  
"Dumbledore can Apparate!" She whispered.  
"Shit!" He blurted out, then he whipped his wand out and cast anti-apparition wards round the room. Lacey breathed out a sigh of relief once he'd finished speaking the incantation.  
James and Sirius hadn't noticed the exchange take place, they had their ears to the door listening to what was happening.  
Suddenly a loud groan was heard, even Remus and Lacey heard it. It seemed that their plan had been a success. The students high fived each other and then sat down against the door. They listened to the silence in the corridor.  
"Oh! Albus! Ohh!"   
"Minnie!"  
The silence in the hallway was broken. James and Sirius started gagging at what they were hearing, but Lacey who was facing Remus had her hand plastered over her grinning mouth and was shaking with silent laughter. Remus winced when he then heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and groans.   
All the students blushed, James and Sirius dropped their eyes to the ground but listened intently.  
Lacey and Remus on the other hand were edging closer, she was about to straddle his lap when she caught a flash of a vision in her eye. It was Remus leaving the professors lounge, but he was several years older and even more handsome, in well worn but respectable teaching robes, a smile on his face and a ring on his finger.  
Lacey was drawn back out of the snippet of a vision by James's hand on her shoulder.  
"Lace are you alright?" He asked.  
"I keep getting these little visions, it's like deja vu only it hasn't happened yet." She explained. "This one was beautiful," she turned to Remus, "you looked so happy."  
Tears filled her eyes and she gave a beautiful smile to Remus who blushed.  
James and Sirius backed away then but kept glancing over at Lacey every few minutes as if reevaluating her.

Half an hour later the group stood up, the groans and other noises had grown less frequent now so they decided it was time to go back to their dorms. They hid around the corner and released the locking spell on the door, then they threw the invisibility cloak over them, Remus and Lacey being the lighter two got piggybacks off of James and Sirius so that they all fitted under the cloak together.   
Lacey was determined to make the journey uncomfortable for Sirius, she kept a death grip round his neck, but in retaliation he had gripped her thighs a little tighter and higher. Lace was going to make Sirius crack, she had a cunning plan up her sleeve.  
She leant over to Remus.  
"I just worked out why I felt so cold earlier...I forgot to put any knickers on." She whispered.  
Remus and James (who heard as well) choked and glared at her. Sirius too had heard, he stopped breathing for a second. He then shifted her weight, so that her legs wrapped tighter round his waist, she was pressed flush to his back.  
"I think it would be advisable if I gave Lace the piggyback." Remus stated.  
"I can't carry James, he weighs too much!" Sirius cried.  
"Shh." Lace suddenly whispered.  
The group stopped and listened, they could hear footsteps behind them. They turned and waited. Eventually Professor Slughorn who looked more than a little dishevelled ambled past the group who were invisible to him.   
"I do hope I got her in the slug club, she fitted well." They heard him mutter to himself.  
As soon as they heard his footsteps disappear the students lost their composure and started laughing, they pulled the cloak off. The hallway was dark and shadowy, they started moving in the shadows. Well, Sirius and James did, Remus had pinned Lacey up against the wall, wrapped her legs around him and slipped a hand between her thighs. He groaned when he felt her skin and a dusting of hairs.  
"You little vixen." He whispered.   
She raised her eyebrows at him.   
Their lips met and started to battle when suddenly they heard James calling them.  
"Come on you two!" He whisper shouted.  
Remus reluctantly put Lacey down and they followed in the path of their friends.

 

*The Next Morning*

Lacey yawned and leant into Remus a little more. He smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her ear, then he bent to whisper to her.  
"Have you got any knickers on today, minx?"  
"I have actually, would you like to see?" She asked.  
He nodded rigorously.  
"Too bad," she teased "that we never have enough time alone to explore."  
Remus blushed and put his hand across his eyes, Sirius who had been listening in to the conversation from his seat the other side of Lacey started to choke on his food.  
Lacey pounded him on the back.  
"Thanks explorer Potter." He winked.  
Lacey punched him in the arm, he winced and rubbed the spot she'd hit.  
Remus grinned at his girlfriend and friend.  
"The teachers look very happy." Lily commented.  
She saw the marauders blush.  
"What did you do?" She demanded.  
James leant over and whispered to her. They steadily saw her face becoming more red, until she burst out into a fit of giggles and buried her head in James's neck.

Up at the high table Dumbledore looked over at the marauders and saw their knowing smiles and blushes.  
"100 points to Gryffindor." He said.


	17. Period Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey has a bad period, what will Remus do: run or stay? Warning: it's about menstruation, so if that freaks you out don't read this chapter.

"Sirius have you seen Lacey?" Remus asked his friend.  
"Yeah, and I have to say she did not look good. And when I said that to her she bit my head off, I think I'm lucky to still have full use of my extremities!" He exclaimed.  
Remus smiled, he loved it when Lacey stood up for herself, but then he frowned, it wasn't like Lacey not to be around.  
"So she's up in her room?" He asked.  
" I dunno." Sirius shouted over to Lily, "Oi, Evans! Is Lacey in yours and her room?"  
Lily nodded over to him.  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."

The first thing Remus noticed when he got into Lacey and Lily's room was that there were hundreds of books piled around the place, he sniffed, it smelt like a cross between a florist shop and a library, so it smelt like heaven. Then he saw Lacey, she was curled up on her side with tears streaming down her face and a hot water bottle clutched to her tummy. He crossed the room and sat down beside her.  
"What's wrong Lace?" He wiped away her tears.  
"R..really b..b..ad period pains." She sniffled. "I don't usually get it this bad! I went to Madame Pomphrey and she gave me some painkillers but they haven't worked!"  
More tears streaked down her face.  
"Oh, shall I go get Lily?" He started to move away.  
"Please don't go!" She wailed.  
Remus looked shocked.  
"Just cuddle me, please." She whispered.  
He climbed onto the bed and wrapped Lacey up in his arms, he rubbed her back soothingly and planted kisses on her head.  
After a few minutes he felt Lacey become heavier, her breathing had deepened, she let out a little snore.  
He gently untangled himself from Lacey and laid her down gently, he pulled a blanket out of the chest at the end of the bed and draped it over her. Then he had an idea, he stepped outside and called Lily up.

When Lacey woke up about an hour later she noticed the room was lit with candles and that a basket was at the foot of her bed, Remus was by the fire reading. He looked up and saw Lacey was awake.  
"Would you like some food?" He asked.  
Lacey nodded.  
He delved into the picnic basket and pulled out a bowl of chocolate pudding, chocolate sauce and cream. He passed one to Lacey and pulled out a pumpkin pasty for himself. He grinned when he saw Lacey attacking the chocolate cake with gusto.  
After the meal they say in silence.  
"Just like our first date." Lacey randomly said.  
Remus grabbed her hand and nodded.  
"Are you feeling any better?" He looked at her pale cheeks and frowned.  
"The pains gone but I feel dizzy and in desperate need of a wash, we only have a shower." She looked disheartened. "I've passed out before, it's to do with iron deficiency."  
Remus nodded, he'd read up on the muggle subject biology.  
"How about if I were to shower with you?" He asked.  
Lacey blushed.  
"But my blood, it'll be humiliating." She whispered.  
"Lace, it's natural. Besides your my best friend, confidant, girlfriend. Let me help you, I can't and I would never judge you, it's nature." His voice was gentle, it soothed her greatly.  
"Yes please."   
He pecked a kiss to her lips and carried her into the ensuite Lily and Lacey shared. He set her down on the counter by the sink.   
He set the shower going and drew the curtain across.  
"Accio bath towels." Three large bath towels flew towards Remus, he caught them and put them on top of the closed toilet.  
He helped Lacey down from her perch. He slipped her shirt, skirt and tights off. Then he slipped off his own shirt, trousers and socks.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
Lacey nodded and took off her bra. It fell with a soft thud to the floor. Remus pulled down his boxers, leaving him naked. Lacey blushed but then pulled down her knickers, the sanitary pads she was wearing were saturated with her blood. She pulled the pads off her pants and popped them in the sanitary product disposal bin after wrapping them up. Remus kept his eyes on Lacey's face, just as she kept hers on his. He helped her into the shower.  
Once they were both wet he reached for the shower gel, he poured a handful into his palm and then started to clean Lacey, she didn't protest, she just moaned in pleasure. When he reached her breasts he went slower, more carefully, Lacey arched into him. After he'd cleaned her she returned the favour, although she'd been a little more inquisitive about his parts and had cleaned them even more thoroughly than he had expected.

He lifted her out of the shower twenty minutes later and wrapped a fluffy towel around her.  
"What pyjamas do you want?" He asked.  
She shook her head and extended her right hand, in flew a pair of lilac tartan pyjamas as well as a pair of women's boxers and a nighttime pad. Remus smiled at his girlfriend.  
"Remus, would err, umm, would you stay with me tonight please? Just to sleep I mean." Lacey felt stupid for blushing at asking him to stay, especially as they'd just been naked in the shower together.  
"If you want me to."   
"I do. Please."  
Remus nodded and kissed her hand.  
"Alright, I'll go get changed and get my uniform for tomorrow, I'll be back I promise, be in bed for when I am back." He instructed.

When he returned fifteen minutes later he found Lacey laid in her pyjamas on top of a towel in the bed. Remus gently laid his bag and uniform for the next day over the back of the armchair near to the fire, he then padded over to the bed and climbed in next to Lacey, she soon settled herself over him in a hug.  
"Better?" He asked amused.  
"Mmhmm."   
Lacey pulled the cover up over her and Remus, she loved the feel of his chest under her head, Remus never wore pyjama tops to bed, just the trousers, a fact which normally made Lacey's mouth water but that night gave her comfort.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Yeah." Lacey called.  
Lily and James came in, Lily took one look at the couple, smiled and stepped into the bathroom carrying a long nightdress.  
"Are you alright sis?" James touched his twins forehead.  
"I've got a good carer." She smiled.  
"Alright then, just" he was interrupted by Remus.  
"I'll always take care of her James. I love her."   
James smiled at them both, especially when Lacey settled her head back down, her eyelids were already beginning to droop.  
Lily came out of the bathroom wearing her long pink nightdress.  
"Night Lils"  
"Night James." They kissed until Lacey made gagging sounds.  
James glared.  
So Lacey and Remus stuck their tongues out.  
James left the dorm room quietly as Lily climbed into bed.  
"Night guys."  
"Night Lily."


	18. Marauders Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something good, followed by something bad, but always they are Marauders forever.

Lacey and Remus walked into the common room hand in hand, they went to the sofa where Lily and James were sat. Lace pushed Remus down into the stuffed chair and settled herself on top of him. He huffed but then smiled.  
"Full moon tonight." Lace whispered.  
"What?!" James quietly exclaimed. "But Lily and I have a date, as does Peter and as for Sirius...he's making a conquest!"  
Lacey smiled.  
"Yeah, well Moonsong wants to play with Moony, we only came here to tell you that you wouldn't be needed!" Lacey grinned.  
James paled and glared at Remus.  
"If he lays so much as one paw on her I swear to god I will castrate him!"  
Lacey started to laugh, as did Remus.  
"James, calm down, Moonsong isn't in heat at the moment, so they'll just play!" Lacey explained.  
James's pale face suddenly flamed with colour, he looked away to the fire.  
"Aww James is embarrassed!" Lily crowed, "Don't worry James I'm not in heat either!"  
Remus tried to keep a straight face, Lacey turned her head into Remus's neck and snickered.   
James was just staring at Lily in shock. The girl in question simply raised one eyebrow at him and grinned.  
"What's happened to my Lily-flower?! When did she start to make jokes?" James demanded.  
Lacey started to howl with laughter then.  
"Ah," Lily smiled "that would be the morning after the ball when Lace and I put you and Sirius in bed together."  
"I knew I hadn't got into that bed of my own violation!" They all turned round and saw Sirius stood on the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
"Err, time to go love." Lacey jumped up and pulled Remus with her. They made it out of the common room just in time, the flash of a hex hit the wall beside their heads.

 

*A little later*

This was the part Lacey hated to see and hear, Remus screamed in pain as his bones snapped and as his skull morphed. Lacey quickly turned into Moonsong, she was finished changing at the same time as Moony, he grinned when he saw her.  
He stalked over to her, sniffed her nose and licked it, in a werewolf kiss, Moonsong kissed back. Soon Moony was running his tongue all over Moonsong which made the female werewolf howl with pleasure. She nipped his neck playfully.  
He howled at the moon, she joined in.  
The female wolf nudged Moony and then pranced over to the other side of the room, he simply cocked his head to the side, confused. She let out a pitiful howl and flopped on to her back, he quickly came over, but just before he could reach her she rolled away and loped off. Finally understanding Moony joined in and the two wolves had a lot of fun playing catch.

 

*Morning After*

Lacey woke up to Remus peppering kisses on her face and neck, she smiled when he pulled back. But her smiled turned to a moan when he lowered his mouth to her neck and bit and sucked. He pulled away a short while later to admire his work, already the red welt was darkening, it'd leave a lovely mark.  
"Claiming me back are you?" Lacey giggled  
Remus growled and ripped her dress open, the buttons flew around the room. Lacey arched up into his hands as they cupped her breasts, he kissed down her neck and when he reached her breasts he popped one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked lightly on it.  
"Oh, Remus!" He chuckled around her nipple, she shivered, goosebumps raised all over her body. He pulled away.  
"Don't stop!" She cried. "I want you to carry on, please!"  
"Not here, not now." He smiled gently at her. "Next week is Hogsmeade weekend, we won't go, we will stay here and have the dorm to ourselves,. Then, we'll make it special."  
Lacey blushed and nodded. It was then that she noticed that Remus had no clothes on, he was laid on top of her so she lifted her lips to grind them into his.  
"Lace, that's not fair!" He groaned.  
Lacey grinned.  
Suddenly the door burst open and in swaggered Sirius.  
Remus grabbed the blanket that was on the floor beside them and threw it over them both.  
"Damn, I should've waited a few minutes." He muttered.  
He then stepped aside to reveal James and Lily were behind him  
The adults on the floor blushed so red that they could feel the heat off of each other's face.  
"Please tell me you've got clothes on under there Lace. I know Remus won't have, that's why we are here." He explained.  
Lacey ducked her head and drew the front of her dress together, she held it together with one hand and used the other to untangle herself from the blanket and stood up.  
Sirius's eyes ogled Lacey, her breasts were barely concealed by the ripped dress. James looked angry.  
"Don't say a word." Lacey's magic pulsed around the room, and James upon feeling it took a step backwards with his hands up in a pose of surrender.  
Lily walked over to Lacey, slipped off her cardigan and wrapped it round her friends shoulders. She smiled kindly.  
James then tossed Remus's clothes to the boy, he caught them and nodded his head in thanks. When Lacey was smiling down at her boyfriend James noticed the mark on her neck.  
He swiftly withdrew his wand and aimed it at Remus. Just as he was about to cast a hex his wand flew out of his hand and landed in Lacey's outstretched one.   
She raised an eyebrow at James, he gulped.  
"That mark on your neck..." He started but was swiftly shut down by Lacey.  
"Wouldn't be there if I didn't consent. I think we've established that I can protect myself. Also, he's my boyfriend James and your best friend he'd never hurt me! You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking he would ever harm me!" Lacey's eyes shone with tears, which her twin had caused.  
"Lace..." He began uncertainly but was stunned into silence when she went to Remus for comfort, the woman curled up against him on his lap.  
"I think James, that you should leave." Lacey whispered, with sadness in her voice.  
James's heart broke when he heard his twin start to sob against Remus, he had caused her the pain she was feeling, he'd betrayed her judgement and his promise to accept everything between her and Remus. His head was hung low and he shuffled from the room. Lily followed close behind him to offer comfort.  
"Now wouldn't be the best time to bring up about the morning after the ball would it?" Sirius asked.  
"No." Remus's voice was gentle. "Perhaps you should go after James, Lily won't quite know how to hold him together yet."  
Sirius nodded and with a final glance at his friends he left.

Some time later when Lacey had stopped crying Remus shifted her so he could see her red rimmed eyes.  
"How can I make things better?" He dried her wet cheeks.  
"Just love me."  
He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"I do and always will. But what would you like right now, anything in the world?" His voice lowered slightly, not in desire but in his search for the truth.  
"I want my twin." Her voice was hoarse.  
"Then it's a good job I'm here." James's voice came from the doorway. The young man slowly entered the room, he looked more than a little sheepish.  
"James, I'm sorry, I've been so emotional lately."  
He waved away her words.  
"No I'm sorry." He sighed. "You're capable of protecting and choosing what you want for yourself. And Remus, my god, how can I ever say how ashamed I am of myself! My friend, my sister, I'm sorry."  
The couple smiled at James.  
"Tell Lily her script worked wonderfully." Lacey smirked.  
"Yeah, the 'I'm so ashamed of myself' was a particularly good part." Remus quipped.   
James blushed but grinned. He helped his friend and sister up, the boys wrapped their arms around her shoulders while she held her dress over her breasts.  
"Marauders forever." They all agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like this chapter...anyone have any advice on how to improve or bits they liked?


	19. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Remus's first time. Fluff.

"At last." Lacey muttered between her smiling teeth without her lips moving.  
Remus chuckled and pulled Lacey against his body, her head was under his chin, they kept smiling until their friends had disappeared from sight. Then Remus whirled Lacey around and kissed her passionately, she moaned into his mouth, she could feel his smile.   
He broke away abruptly, a devilish look was in his eye. Hands entwined the couple sprinted back into the castle, they ran through the corridors and up the stairs, they tumbled through the painting into the common room in a fit of giggles.  
"Mr Lupin, Miss Potter, what is the meaning of this frivolity?" McGonagall was stern faced, but Lacey noticed a slight flicker in her eyes.  
"Sorry Professor." Remus snapped back into his 'goodie-two-shoes' mode.  
"Yes, I apologise Professor, but I was following instructions." Lacey winked and McGonagall suppressed a small smile, she had instructed Lacey to have some fun and now she was reaping the rewards of her order.  
"Yes, well," McGonagall huffed, "don't let me see it again!"  
She turned and swept from the common room leaving an amused Lacey and slightly confused Remus behind.  
"So, race you to my room." Remus offered as he took off sprinting to his room. Lacey ran after him and arrived the second after him, she tripped into the back of him.   
Remus was frozen in shock, Lacey peaked round him and she too was frozen in shock. Remus's bed was now made up with crisp white sheets and duvets, the curtains were thick white velvet with rose petals pinned to each side, a bottle of champagne was resting by the foot of the bed in a bucket of ice.  
"Who did this?" Remus asked.  
"I think, Remus honey, we owe Aunt Minnie a HUGE thanks."  
He rose an eyebrow, but quickly dropped it. He picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the cork, Lacey held two flutes beneath the fizzing liquid. They both took a sip, then downed their glasses.   
Lacey practically purred as the bubbly drink slipped down her throat, she loved champagne! Remus watched his girlfriend with a light heart, she looked so beautiful.  
They put their champagne flutes down on the floor and stepped into each other's arms, they kissed languidly. Lacey ran her hands down Remus's back, she slipped them down to his bum, she squeezed the toned cheeks gently. She felt and absorbed his slight chuckle.  
He returned the favour by lifting her, she wrapped her legs round his waist without breaking the kiss, he held her bum cheeks tightly. He stepped forwards until his legs met the end of his bed, he dropped Lace down and she pulled him with her.   
Their laughter filled the room until the curtains closed.

 

*Six hours later*

Lacey and Remus were laid naked under the cover of his quilt, the rose petal lined curtains were closed and the vines tied the curtains together, only Remus or Lacey could open them.   
Lacey lazily trailed kisses down Remus's chest as her hand slipped below the covers, he shifted slightly and blushed. Lacey couldn't resist a breathy giggle. The couple were startled when they heard the dormitory door open.  
"I wonder where they are though I mean they're both missing and..." James's voice came to a halt, the couple assumed he'd just seen the bed.  
"James, have you found Lace?" Lily skipped into the room, she paused when she saw James, her mouth opened when she saw the white curtained bed.  
"I think we've found them." James's voice sounded bitter.  
"Come on James, remember your promise." Lily paused, she glanced at the bed, "they're probably asleep. Why don't you stay in my room tonight? I get the feeling those curtains aren't going to open until tomorrow."  
Lacey silently sent up a prayer to Merlin in thanks for Lily's thoughts.  
"Stay with you, for the night?" James sounded hopeful.  
"Yes, just to sleep James, I'm not ready for...everything yet." Lily blushed.  
"Let's go Lils."  
They heard the door close.   
"So...they think the curtains won't open until tomorrow...how shall we pass the time?" Lacey feigned innocence.  
Remus growled and flipped them over as Lacey squealed with joy.

 

*The next morning*

Lacey and Remus walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Both of them were grinning like idiots, Lacey noticed McGonagall blush and grin at Dumbledore when he saw the couple. Once they had made their way to the marauders they sat down.  
"Morning." They both chirped.  
The others nodded and smiled.  
Lacey and Remus started shovelling porridge into their mouths like it was going out of fashion. Sirius raised and eyebrow and smirked.  
"Hungry are we?" He asked barely containing his laughter.  
"Ravenous. We've earned it." Lacey grinned.  
Remus blushed but kissed his girlfriends forehead.  
"That is disgusting." James snapped at his friend, he turned to Lace. "I don't want to hear a word about it. EVER." He then turned away, as if he was closing the conversation.  
Lacey's mouth pursed as she thought of a plan. Remus squeezed her hand , she leant up and whispered in his ear. As she pulled away he glared but let her continue none the less.  
"Are you sure Jamsie, you don't want to hear about how he made my toes curl? About how with just one touch I came apart in his hands? How big his" her lilting voice was smothered as Remus clapped his hand over her lips.  
"Sorry about my girlfriend," he smirked "I must've inadvertently fucked her brains out."  
James choked on his breakfast. Sirius stopped eating and sat with his mouth opened, his half chewed food on display. Lily looked at Remus and Lacey in awe.  
"Mr Black, if you're attempting to catch flies you're doing an admirable job." Madame Pomphrey rushed over to James to help him stop choking.  
He was soon stable and he stuttered a thanks to the school nurse. Lily was fawning over James, he was lapping up the attention. But still Sirius was sat fly catching.   
It was the first time ever that Sirius had been quiet for over five minutes.


	20. Sirius's Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey asks Sirius for some help, will his advice work or not?

Lacey knocked on the boys dorm, she heard Sirius call out. She slipped into the room and threw up a locking and silencing charm.  
"Remus isn't here. He's gone to the library with Lily and James." He said upon seeing it was Lacey, she just nodded and made her way over to his bed. His bare torso was resting against his pillows with his legs under the covers, Lacey slid on to the bed beside him, he smiled and took her hand.  
"I," Lacey blushed, "I can ask you about anything, for advice can't I?"  
Sirius smiled gently, Lacey and him were actually good friends but most people thought they bickered all the time, that was only for show, all the marauders knew that.  
"Anything, anytime." His voice lacked his mischievous lilt, and was caring.  
"So err, I'd like to do something for Remus. He's been so sweet and caring to me I want to do something for him." Lacey looked into Sirius's eyes. "I thought this might be in your area of expertise."  
"Oh I see," he grinned "You're thinking fellatio, or hand stimulation?"  
Lacey's eyes widened but she nodded anyway.  
Sirius chuckled but quickly stopped when he saw how uncomfortable Lacey looked.  
"Hey, Lace," he ruffled her hair. "You know you can speak to me about anything, including this. Take advantage of my vast knowledge, I'll not tell a soul."  
Lace snorted. But Sirius looked genuinely taken aback.  
"It's true! I never for example told anyone about what I walked in on the other morning...you know, the day when you were naked, one hand on your breast, one hand between your legs, imagining Remus there." His voice lowered.  
Lacey groaned.  
"Did you have to bring that up?!" Her eyes darkened. "Now I'm wanting to drag Remus off to a room somewhere and have my wicked way with him!"  
"That's good! Don't be embarrassed Lace, embrace it." He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a book, he flipped to a folded page and held it out to Lacey. "Now, this section here..."

 

*Later that day*

"Are you sure Sirius? The dress isn't too short?" Lacey tugged at the thigh skimming gown. "The neck isn't too low?" The dress was a silky cami style, it's thin straps rested on the edge of her shoulders, the neckline was a low cowl neck, it smoothed over her curves like water and rested just on her thighs.  
"Yes, you look like a seductress, and that is the aim isn't it?" Sirius smirked and stopped their fast walking in the middle of a fourth floor corridor.  
"Think of what type of room you want for you and Remus." He instructed.  
Lacey imagined a cosy room with a roaring fire, a large four poster bed with sky blue sheets. Grass for flooring, an enchanted sky ceiling.  
Suddenly a door appeared, Lacey looked at it in awe, Sirius pushed her towards it, propelled by his shove she opened the door and looked into the room, she grinned when she saw it, it was exactly what she'd imagined.  
"Thanks." She rubbed the stone wall of the castle before shutting the door behind her.  
Sirius smiled as he saw the door close, then he ran off to find Remus. He quickly found him and literally dragged him by his collar to the Room of Requirement. He firmly pushed Remus inside, pulled the door closed and put up some wards preventing others from entering and hearing whatever happened inside.

Ten minutes later Sirius swaggered into the Gryffindor common room, a huge smile was plastered on his face. He flung himself down onto the sofa beside Lily and James.  
"Where's Lacey and Remus?" Lily asked.  
"They're busy, and will be missing for the night." Sirius smirked.  
James paled but held his tongue.  
"Don't worry, they love each other, it'll be fine." Lily whispered into James's ear as she kissed it.

Meanwhile, back in the the Room of Requirement just after Remus had been shoved inside he looked around. His eyes took in the sheer magnificence of the room, and then they came to rest on Lacey, she was kneeling in the middle of the bed with her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"Lace..." His voice trailed off into a growl when she started to crawl towards him on the bed.  
When she reached his body she pulled herself up on him, she kissed him hotly, stripping him all the while. When he was down to his shirt and trousers she stood up and turned him around, he complied with no resistance. She made quick work of flinging the remaining items of his clothes away. Lacey attached her mouth to his neck, she bit and sucked hungrily until she heard him moaning, she was certain she'd leave a mark. Then she pushed him down on to the bed.  
The only noises inside the room for the next half and hour was Remus's gasps and moans, later on their cries of pleasure were soaked up by the room.


	21. Lily's Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to know how to move to the next level with James, will Lacey help?

"Lace?" Lily called over to her friend.  
It was nearly midnight on a Friday, the two girls were in their room having a girls night as the boys had wanted to be with Remus as he transformed for a change.  
"Yeah?" Lacey looked over to her friend, the normally confident redhead seemed uncomfortable and shy. "What's wrong?"  
Lily got out of her bed and padded over to Lacey's, she sat down near the foot of it facing her friend.  
"There's something I need to know, or rather, talk about and you're my closest friend." Lily started to blush.  
Lacey smiled reassuringly at her.  
"We have no secrets from each other, you can ask me anything, you know that." Lacey encouraged.  
"It's about sex." Lily blurted.  
Lacey nodded, "what about it?"  
Lily took a moment to consider the question and order her thoughts. She turned a shade pinker.  
"What's it like? Does it hurt? You see," she paused and smiled bashfully "I want James to be my first, and hopefully my only."  
Lacey grinned and clapped her hands excitedly! She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders. Lily also smiled and hugged her friend back.  
"Well the first time is a little awkward, your both shy and not quite sure how it happens and, I won't lie, it hurts when he penetrates you for the first few times, but it's sweet. The pain is worth it. You get a feeling of closeness, the lines seem to blur, and it feels like your one being, a big bundle of love you might say." Lacey grinned soppily. "After the first time, well...it gets A LOT more interesting and pleasurable."  
"Yeah, I knew the last bit, I think we've all heard you moaning." Lily teased Lacey and was rewarded with a bright red blush from the girl.  
"But you don't regret it? How did you know Remus was the one?" Lily prodded further.  
"No, I don't regret it, we were ready for it. How did I know?" Lacey dropped her eyes to the embroidery on her bedding. "Every time he brushed my hand or kissed my lips there were sparks, I'd feel myself begging for more, for him to touch me where I'd never been touched. It felt like I was ill with a fever."  
Lacey laughed at her own description, but Lily looked floored.  
"That's how I feel about James." She whispered quietly. "And I'm quite sure it's how he feels about me too."   
Lace grinned at her friend.  
"He won't make the first move though, it's up to you Lils." Lacey told her.   
"How do I do that though?" She looked like she was studying a book, her eyes glazed over, she wanted Lacey's guidance.  
"How soon do you want him to be yours?" Lacey blushed, this was her twin she was discussing!  
"As soon as possible." Was Lily's response.  
"Well then, tomorrow evening when Peter has his date and Sirius is out with God knows who I'll keep Remus busy and you sneak up to his room in your nightie. Just kiss him, then he'll get the message." Lacey then smiled a little wider. "When you go in put up some wards that'll keep the other boys out, Remus can stay here with me and Peter and Sirius can sleep in the common room."  
Lily smiled and nodded, that's what she'd do!  
The two girls sat on the bed talking for hours, until eventually they fell asleep side by side.

 

*Early morning*

The girls were rudely woken by Sirius and the boys (apart from Peter who'd gone to his girlfriend) tumbling into their room. Upon seeing the girls together on the same bed and looking sleepily dishevelled Sirius's mind went into overload.  
"Having a party without me? It's like my dreams coming true. Maybe this is a dream...two beautiful women wearing...not that much on a bed together."  
Remus leant over and pinched Sirius on the arm.  
"Ow!" He yelped.  
"No, not dreaming." Some Remus's smug reply.  
"Remus!" Lacey practically flew off of the bed and into Remus's arms, she wrapped her legs round his waist which caused her nightie to rise and show everyone in the room her lace knickers, but she didn't care, she was too busy kissing Remus.  
James was about to start gagging when Lily leapt into his arms, she ran her hands through his hair before hungrily smashing her lips to his. His little cry of surprise was swiftly replaced by a groan.  
"Damn, fifth wheel." Sirius muttered.  
When the girls heard his pitiful grumbling they extracted themselves from their boyfriends and stepped up on either side of the remaining boy. He smiled charmingly at them both. The girls tip toed and kissed his cheek lightly at the same time, and just for good measure they ran their hands over the curve of his buttocks too.  
He grinned and winked at them.  
The girls leant behind Sirius and beamed, shaking their heads at one another. This was definitely too much fun!

 

*In the evening* 

"Is this alright Lacey?" Lily asked again. She looked at herself in the mirror, Lacey had charmed her hair into wild curls, like it had been on the morning of their first prank together. She'd also insisted on Lily having one of her satin nightclothes sets. This one was a forest green cami top and shorts set, Lily fiddled with the strap until it sat flat against her shoulder.  
"Yes. Are you ready?" Lacey asked, giving her friends lips one final coat of glittery lipgloss.  
"Excited." The fiery girl nodded.  
Lacey wrapped the invisibility cloak around Lily and saw her down to the bottom of the boys dorms stairs, she heard Lily mumble a thanks as she started to go up to claim her man.  
"Remus." Lacey walked over to him, he was sat in the window seat reading a book with some of her chocolate on his lap.  
He saw her and looked up.  
"Yes love?"  
Lacey smiled gently, she loved it when he called her 'love'.  
"You have to stay with me tonight, the boys dorm is...occupied." She emphasised the last word.  
Remus cocked his head to the side and raised and eyebrow.  
"You mean James and Lily?" He asked.  
Lacey nodded.  
"At last."  
Lacey snickered.  
"Well I'm looking forwards to bedtime now." He whispered seductively. "Although, I'm still feeling drained from last night, so I don't think we wold be able to..."  
Lacey shook her head.  
"No, and I'm still a little sore from the other night in the Room on Requirement." Lacey blushed. "That was quite a workout."  
Remus blushed but grinned back at his beaming girlfriend.  
"Worth it though." She whispered.  
"Mmmmm." Remus pressed a kiss to Lacey's temple and than suppressed a yawn.  
"Let's go to bed Remus, to sleep."  
He took her out stretched hand and they made their way to her room, within a matter of minutes of their heads hitting the pillows (or in Lacey's case Remus's chest) they were soundly asleep.


	22. Sighing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey keeps sighing.

Lacey was sat beside Remus with her head resting on his shoulder. Lately she'd been having dreams about her and Remus when they were older, she'd imagined an engagement, a marriage and children, everything she ever wanted.  
She sighed.  
Remus glanced down amusedly at his girlfriend. He was well aware of her dreams, she'd told him in a lot of detail about them all, he was glad to see that she was as serious about him as he was about her.  
"Would you stop sighing? You're like a love sick puppy!" Sirius moaned.  
Lacey glared at him.  
Lily smirked at Lacey before sighing herself and leaning on James's shoulder. The latter found his girlfriends actions amusing, he and Remus shared a look of merriment.  
"Really though, what is with the sighing?" Sirius prodded.  
"If you must know," Lacey huffed at him "it is because...actually, I'm not entirely sure there are words to adequately say why."  
Lacey frowned, as did Remus, normally she could explain anything.  
"If I may?" Lily interrupted.  
Lace nodded her head once.  
"Because everything she wants is within touching distance, everything she dreams of is so near yet so far. She's trying to enjoy now but she wants to plan for the future." Lily's voice was gentle and full of knowledge.  
"Really?" Sirius sounded bored.  
"Hmm, really..."Remus sounded intrigued.  
"How did you know?" Lace wondered.  
"I'm feeling the same." Was the quiet reply.  
The girls smiled miserably to each other.  
Remus slipped his hand under the table and tapped Lacey's leg, this was their way of communicating now at breakfast, if they wanted to leave with the other they tapped each other's leg, if they wanted to leave without the other they'd rest their hands on each other's thigh for a few seconds.  
Lacey leant up to whisper in Remus's ear.  
"You haven't forgotten the plan have you?" Mischief twinkled in her eyes.  
"I nearly had, thanks for the reminder." He pecked a kiss on the end of her nose.  
Today Remus and Lacey were going to prank the marauders with a little help from Lily. The redhead had wanted to try her hand at the pranking game, and who better to prank than her friends? So far that morning they'd already charmed Peter's chocolate to run away from him screaming if he tried to open and eat them. That'd been a funny few minutes when he'd tried to eat a chocolate frog from his stash for breakfast! Next they had to do something to James and Sirius.  
Discretely Lacey slid nearer to Sirius, she was going to test her wandless nonverbal magic, to see if she could do babbling charms without her wand or speaking the incantation. When she was near enough she started to think about what she was trying to do, her magic sensed her plan and set to making it happen. Lacey felt a breeze travel down her arm causing goosebumps to raise on her skin, she felt compelled to pat Sirius on the back. She did so without realising she'd done it.  
He turned to her confused.  
"Yes Lace?"  
She had to improvise fast!  
"I never really thanked you for the other week, you know the ROR?" Her voice dropped until it was quieter than a whisper.  
He simply grinned and nodded.  
"Anytime." He turned and started to babble to the person on his left.  
Lacey slid back over to Remus, she gave a slight nod at his raised eyebrow. Lily saw this and started to distract James, she drew him in for a kiss. As she did so Remus withdrew his wand and permanently transfigured James's school trousers into a skirt, he tucked his wand away when he was done.  
Remus stood swiftly and picked up his bag and Lacey's books. This was a ritual of his, he'd always walk Lacey to her classes and carry her books, he'd done it ever since he'd needed to give her the massage. The couple strolled from the Great Hall watched by a glaring Sirius who couldn't stop babbling. Just as they turned the corner out of the Hall they heard a laughter start to ring out, ducking back round they saw that James had jumped up when he realised he was in a skirt and the entire student body was laughing, even James was laughing, that is until professor McGonagall ordered him to go change. He raced past the couple without even seeing them.

Remus escorted Lacey to Divination, since she'd informed Professor Dumbledore of her new gifts for seeing (amongst other things) he'd insisted on Lacey having extra tuition in divination. As such every Tuesday she had a one to one session with the professor, and Remus ever the gentleman always walked Lacey there as he had a free period. When they reached the classroom door Remus put the books on the floor, he gathered Lacey into his arms and kissed her softly, lovingly.  
"I love you so much you know." His voice was gentle.  
"I know, and I love you too, just as much as you love me, if not more" Lacey teased.  
He pressed his lips to her forehead. Both of the adults felt comfortable around each other, they were safe and warm, happiest when they were side by side.   
The door creaked open behind Lacey, the young witch smiled sadly at Remus.  
"See you later." She pecked a kiss to his cheek. She started to turn away but Remus kept hold of her hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed it, releasing it only when Lacey's eyes dropped to the floor and a silly grin broke out on her face.  
As Lacey picked up her books and made her way into the classroom she could've sworn she heard Remus mutter something about needing to speak to the her parents, she thought she must've imagined it.


	23. Bonfire Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wants to do something for Guy Fawkes night, will anyone agree to it?

"Why don't we ever do anything for Guy Fawkes night?" Lily pondered.  
Her, Lacey and Remus were in the library at a large table that could barely be seen for all the books and parchments that littered the surface.  
"Guy what?" Lacey looked up distractedly.  
"You know the gunpowder and treason plot?" Remus and Lacey looked at her confused. "Bonfires, fireworks? Trying to blow up Parliament?"  
Remus and Lacey glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow, they knew the marauders had been looking for an excuse to prank the school. James and Sirius did owe her, perhaps they'd let Lily in on it this time.  
"Perhaps Lily, we should discuss this later, when we are with Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail? I know they'd be...enthusiastic to celebrate it." Lacey's voice had that little hint of mischievousness in it again.  
Lily nodded and grinned at her friends, they returned to their work.

 

*Later that night in the common room*

"Say, Peter, can we borrow you for a second?" Remus drew Peter away from his girlfriend and over to the extended sofa where the marauders and Lily were all sat. They boy came over grudgingly.   
Once they were all comfortably on the sofa or curled up in front of the roaring fire Lily told them about the Guy Fawkes tradition in the muggle world.  
"What was that song again Lily?" Lacey asked.  
"Remember, remember,  
The fifth of November,  
Gunpowder and treason plot,  
We see no reason   
gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot." Her voice deepened as she finished.  
Remus hastily scribbled the rhyme down.  
"Well, we've GOT to be able to do something with that!" Sirius mumbled.  
"Fireworks?" Peter suggested.  
"Too plain." James dismissed.  
"No! Fireworks that will spell out the rhyme...in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner time, and other stuff too!" Lacey butted in.  
The boys sat there nodding, Lily clapped her hands excitedly.  
"Can we put a big bonfire up? I used to love going to the bonfire celebrations, the carnivals, toffee apples, oh it was so much fun!" Lily's eyes lit up.  
"It's a Monday though...having a carnival might be a little problematic." Remus sadly informed them.  
They all sat in silence with serious looks of concentration on their faces. Suddenly a huge beam broke out on Lacey's face, they all turned to her expectantly.  
"James, fetch the map, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore." Lacey's voice couldn't contain her excitement, her magic pulsed around her friends.  
James jumped up and raced to the boys dorm.  
"We've really got to get that fixed." Peter muttered.  
"There's nothing to fix." Remus defended.  
James sat back down next to Lily as he threw the map to Lacey.  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lacey tapped her wand on the parchment.  
Slowly the ink spread out on the page revealing the movements of every person in Hogwarts. As the ink finished appearing Lacey glanced at the clock: eight o'clock, they had an hour until curfew. She turned her attention back to the map in front of her, she soon found Dumbledore heading to his office, the password popped up on the map: Sugar Quills.  
Lacey stood up but no one else did.  
"Aren't you coming?" She asked them all.  
At her smirk they all hastily scrambled up and followed her out of the common room, all of them apart from Peter who had gone to the kitchens to get some food instead. The group of five swiftly made their way to Dumbledore's office, once they reached the stone gargoyle Lacey whispered the password, Remus who was directly beside her shook his head grinning.  
The group ascended together, when they reached the top they saw the door open, they hesitantly entered.  
"Ah! A group of Gryffindors, and what can I do for you all?" His eyes twinkled.  
The group looked at Lacey who smiled widely at her Godfather Headmaster, she too had a twinkle in her eyes just as Dumbledore did.  
"Well Sir," Lacey's voice feigned innocence "I was discussing Muggle Studies with Lily here." Lily glared at her friend but smiled at the Headmaster. "And we were thinking about how much more real the class would be if we could see or create scenarios like those in the muggle world. Guy Fawkes night for example."  
"Ah." Dumbledore smiled gently at the group. "I take it you want my permission to host a bonfire night celebration?"  
The group nodded in unison, they all held their breaths.  
"If my memory serves me correctly Guy Fawkes night falls on this coming Monday?" He asked, though of course he knew already.  
"That's correct sir." Remus confirmed.  
"Well then I'll consider the matter. I'll let you know in due course." He ushered them from the room. "Now, get a good nights sleep."   
Lacey grinned at her friends and led them to the tower.

 

*Breakfast the following morning*

As always Remus and Lacey were side by side, they held hands under the table, offering each other comfort. Every few seconds she'd breathe in the scent of Remus, it settled her pounding heart, made her feel warm and safe. Lily and James were sat opposite them, the former studiously reading a Herbology book whilst James talked to Sirius who was sat next to him.   
Suddenly the chatter in the Hall came to a stop, the marauders turned their attention to Professor Dumbledore who had stood in front of the teachers desk.  
"On this coming Monday, the 5th November, we shall be having a bonfire celebration in order to allow you to experience the muggle festival, we feel as a school that our understanding of muggle traditions is too limited and that a hands on approach may work better." Dumbledore winked at the marauders. "Hence on Monday all afternoon classes will be cancelled so teachers can assemble the bonfire and other festivities, after dinner the festival will be open and the fireworks and bonfire from eight until ten. Curfew will be postponed for third years and over until 10:30. Tuesday morning classes will be cancelled and lessons will resume after lunch. That's all. Have a good day."  
The Headmaster then strode from the Great Hall leaving a flabbergasted student body behind.  
"Woo-Hoo!" Sirius exclaimed in the silence.   
The Hall laughed and the students turned back to their conversations.  
Lacey turned to Remus to find him staring intently at her, he didn't seem to realise she'd turned to face him.  
She leant in and pressed her lips to his. She smirked when she pulled away.  
"Earth to Remus?"  
He chuckled at her.  
"Sorry love, I was transfixed by your beauty." His voice was smooth, like velvet.  
Lacey blushed at her boyfriends words.  
"Nonsense. Clearly," her voice dropped to the quietest noise possible "you were having thoughts of a more lascivious nature."  
It was Remus's turn to blush now, but he shook his head.  
"No." He smiled softly. "Would you like to go to the Huy Fawkes celebrations with me, call it a date?"  
"Yes please." Their heads inched closer and just as their lips touched Lily let out a little cry.  
"Aww!"  
The couple broke apart, their eyes studying each other's, they smiled. No one else existed at the moment, it was perfect.


	24. Guy Fawkes Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the bonfire night celebration?

Remus was carrying Lacey's books for her, they ascended the stairs into the girls dormitory and he placed them on his girlfriends bed. Remus started to turn and leave.  
"Where are you going?" Lacey frowned. "I thought we were going to study seeing as Dumbledore cancelled the lessons?"  
He smiled.  
"I didn't get time to shave this morning, nor yesterday, and I can feel a moustache growing."  
"Oh..." Lacey blushed. "Do you have to shave it? I think you'd look quite dashing with a tash."  
"Hmm, is that so?" He raked a hand through his floppy hair.  
"Yeah, I know lets make a trade. You grow a moustache for me and I will do something for you, how's that?" A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  
"Deal."  
He took Lacey's hand and lifted it to his lips, pressed a hard kiss to it. Lacey groaned, pulled her hand away and smashed her lips to his. They stumbled backwards and fell on her bed, the books scattered to the floor but their lips never broke contact. Sprawled under him Lacey squirmed in pleasure, she loved the feel of Remus laying over her, his weight on her. As his tongue tickled hers she moaned, she lifted her hips, ground them into his, he moaned too. They continued to move sensuously against each other, writhing on the bed. Remus was just starting to undo Lacey's buttons when the door flung open.  
"Oh God. My eyes!" James screamed.  
Remus and Lacey reluctantly pulled away from each other, James was stood in the doorway with his hands over his eyes.  
"We are dressed you know, we weren't doing anything." Her voice was haughty until she whispered to Remus, "Worst luck."  
James slowly removed his hands from his eyes and saw, to his relief, that they were both dressed although looking a little dishevelled. He sighed in relief.  
"Remus, Lily says you've got to leave Lacey now, apparently they have to start getting ready?" He looked confused. "I don't fully understand why but I'm not going to argue with her."  
"Five more minutes, please. Just kiss her or something." Lacey pleaded.  
James nodded and left.  
"Why do you want five more minutes Lace?" Remus whispered.  
His girlfriend snuggled against him and pulled him down on top of her. He complied but looked slightly confused. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she cradled him with every part of her body.  
"I can't get enough of this." Her voice was scarcely louder than a breeze. "The feel of you on me, I don't even understand it myself. I just know I couldn't go too long without knowing your body against mine, I could stay like this for days."  
Remus placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
"I could stay here for days...maybe one day we'll get the chance to try it." His voice was hopeful.  
"Sweet Merlin I hope so!" Lacey kissed Remus heatedly.   
They drew apart a few minutes later.  
"I should go." Remus reluctantly climbed off his girlfriend and stood at the end of her bed, he gazed down on her with a gentle face and love filled heart.  
"Remus, you never said what you wanted in return...you know, the moustache for me but not what you wanted from me." Lace's voice knocked him from his gazing.  
"I'll let you know soon enough." He winked as he left the room leaving a giggling Lacey on the bed.

 

*Seven o'clock that evening*

"Lily I'm starving, why did we have to do this instead of dinner?!" Lacey grumbled.  
"Hush Lacey Potter before I charm your hair green."  
Lacey quickly stopped complaining.  
Her and Lily had been locked in their room since two o'clock that afternoon, Lily had insisted that the girls take time to pamper themselves, a process which Lacey had enjoyed thoroughly until she wasn't allowed out of the room to go get dinner.  
Now Lacey was sat at the girls shared dressing table while Lily put a gold leaf headband in her friends hair. She skilfully pinned it together underneath the riotous curls she had created, so that when the breeze caught Lacey's locks the golden leafs shimmered.  
"There. Now, one final thing." Lily spritzed some lavender fragrance over Lacey and herself. "There, let's go down."  
The two girls descended the stairs together friendly banter being bounced between the two of them. Just before they reached the bottom Lily stopped her friend.  
"Two galleons says Remus won't speak for a minute when he sees you."  
"You're on." Lacey said, shaking Lily's hand.  
The girls skipped down the stairs merrily.

When Remus saw Lacey he was stunned into silence, he simply gazed at her with love and awe in his eyes. Even Sirius was a little awe-struck.   
Lily tapped her watch "Two galleons Potter."  
"Damn," Lacey reached into her pocket and withdrew two galleons, placing them in Lily's hand "how did you know he'd be silent?"  
James watched the exchange with amusement.  
Lily looked gobsmacked.  
"You really don't know do you?" Sirius asked.  
Lacey raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
"Lace..." Remus final spoke "you look so...it's going to sound so lame but you look so magical, beautiful. Words can't do you justice."  
Lacey glanced down at herself, she was wearing a warm cream velvet dress, it followed the contours of her body until her hips where the skirt gathered into pleats and floated until her knees, she was wearing flesh coloured stockings and knee high brown boots. A brown poncho she'd borrowed from Lily was wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She looked nice, but not as spectacular as they were saying, or so she thought.  
She smiled but shook her head.  
Remus grasped her hand in his, then set off towards the festival.

Outside the festival was busy, there were some adapted fairground rides, which looked more than a little unsafe in Lacey's opinion, but Lily seemed to disagree. She dragged James on to every single ride, and more often than not convinced Sirius to have a go too. Lacey and Remus stood to the side, he hugged her gently as they watched their friends go spinning past them in a teacup.   
"Toffee Apples dears?" Professor McGonagall appeared behind them with a tray of toffee apples.  
"Ooh, yes please Professor."   
Lacey helped herself to one after putting a coin in her professors hand. Lace smiled as she took a bite of the Apple. Her Professor started to move away but Lacey stopped her.  
"I'd better get one for Lily too, she said she loves these." Lacey gave over another coin and took an extra Apple.  
"I'm just going to get some candy closs." Remus muttered.  
"Err, Remus, it's candy FLOSS." Lacey grinned.  
He shrugged and went over to Dumbledore who was merrily whipping up candy floss sticks for the students, when he saw her looking he gave her a subtle wink.   
Lacey smiled and returned to eating her treat. Lily and the boys approached having just got off of the ride.  
"I got this for you Lils." Lacey handed over the second toffee apple.  
"Thanks Lace." Lily took a bite of the delicacy. "Mmmm, so good!"  
"Where's lover boy?" Sirius teased.  
"Gone to get some candy floss from the Headmaster." Lacey pointed to where Remus was, he was currently being handed a huge bright pink bundle of what looked like fluff.  
"I love candy floss!" Lily exclaimed between mouthfuls of toffee apple.  
"Then let's go get some!" James and Sirius steered Lily over to the stall.  
They passed Remus half way.  
When he was back by his girlfriends side Remus could sense that something was troubling Lacey. He grabbed her spare hand and led them back towards the castle, when they reached a stone bench at the top of the hill he sat down and beckoned Lacey to do the same. She did so.  
"What's wrong Lace?" Remus asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure Remus." Lacey sounded scared. "I don't want to be needy or anything but I sometimes just wish I could be with you all day, all night, every second there is. Like tonight, it's a date but I'm stuck with Sirius, James and Lily. When I'd rather be with you, only you."  
"Thank Merlin." Remus sighed. "I thought you were unhappy and were breaking up with me!"  
Lacey started laughing.  
"Don't be ridiculous! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love you so much Remus!" Lacey's laughter had turned to seriousness.  
"Good, because I love you too." He kissed her forehead and then took a bite of his candy floss, he made a face. "It may look Heavenly but it doesn't taste it!"  
He vanished the food with a quick flick of his wand.  
Lacey held up her toffee apple, he took a bite and smiled, he took another bite and another until the treat was all gone.  
Lacey threw the core, but rather than landing it disappeared, just as she'd intended.  
Remus looked proudly at his girlfriend.  
"I know what I want from you, I'm return from the moustache, I want a kiss, but not just one kiss, I want a good morning and goodnight kiss every day and night we are together."  
"Happily I say deal."  
She turned to face him, their eyes locked. Slowly they leant in to each other. Their kisses were slow and passionate, seemingly lasting for an eternity. They didn't notice the cold as the stars came into the view, not the flicker of the bonfire when it was set alight, nor the crackling of the fireworks as they were set off. The two of them were in their own little world.

 

*Following day at lunch*

Sirius and James yawned, they'd been late to bed last night because Lily had sent them down to the kitchens for some more toffee apples and candy floss for a midnight feast. Remus and Lacey had declined the offer to partake, choosing instead to go to bed together and rest.  
Lily was looking rather sickly, she had a dry roll and that was all. She was regretting her overactive sweet tooth last night.  
Lacey and Remus however were still lost in their own world, his hand lingered in the small of her back, her hand rested on his thigh and their eyes seemed never to break contact.  
They shared a secret smile, last night had reminded them how compatible they were in all ways and it showed them the benefits of some alone time as a couple.  
"It's sickening isn't it? How sweet a couple can be?" Lily blanched at Sirius's bad choice of words.  
Remus and Lacey didn't give any outward sign they had heard him, although both had, Lacey slid closer to Remus and started to whisper in his ear.  
"Not to mention rude." James tried to interrupt the couple.  
Instead they pecked each other on the lips, causing the male twin to sputter. The couple pulled apart grinning.  
Suddenly Sirius found himself with a long moustache on his face, he conjured a mirror and looked at it. He started to yell at Lacey until he noticed that several girls bit their lips in admiration.   
He soon stopped yelling.  
After seeing Sirius's facial hair grow unusually fast James kept touching his face, but none grew. Instead, unbeknownst to him, a ponytail grew at the back of his hair.  
Lily had just taken a sip of water when James turned his head to Sirius, she spat her mouthful of water out on the back of James as she started to laugh.  
James glared at his girlfriend until he saw why she was laughing so hysterically. He rounded on his twin to find that where Remus and Lacey had been sat was now empty, only a note remained. It was addressed to Sirius and James, it read:

Lovebirds 2 - Idiotboys 0, to think you call yourselves marauders!

James and Sirius turned to each other, both were beaming brightly.  
"If it's a prank war they want," James started.  
"Then it's a prank war they'll get." Sirius finished.  
Lily gulped and prayed that her smart friends knew what they were doing.


	25. Trust Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey falls asleep in the library, but why can't James and Sirius go near her?

"It says she's just around this corner." James's voice was scarcely louder than a whisper but it echoed in the dark, silent library.  
The three figures stepped lightly, and came to a stop when they found Lacey with her head down on the library desk in front of them. A huge stack of parchments, several quills and bottles of ink littered the desk around her sleeping form.  
"And Lily says that Lacey has been here since three o'clock this afternoon?" Remus asked. He had been more than a little surprised not to see his girlfriend at dinner, but she'd sent a note with Lily to say to the boys she'd be with them later.  
"Yeah," Sirius answered, "and whatever she was doing...she's been busy."  
James stepped towards his twin, he got to within arms distance when he felt like he'd walked into a glass window, he stepped back and frowned, nothing seemed to be in front of him. He stepped forwards and felt a barrier there again, he looked up and down but could see nothing, he extended his hand but couldn't get any further. He simply couldn't reach his twin.  
"Err, guys, I can't get to Lace. There seems to be a protection charm or something blocking me." James sounded confused and slightly afraid.  
Sirius strode over to James, but he found that some invisible barrier stopped him before he could even reach James's side, he was half a step behind his friend.  
"It isn't a normal protection charm though," Sirius frowned, "it isn't offensive, it's not repealing us, just stopping us reaching her."  
The boys who couldn't reach Lacey turned to Remus.  
"I think it's a trust field. The more she trusts you the closer you can get." Remus smiled impishly. "It's all subconscious of course, so don't be offended Sirius, but of course she'd trust her twin more than a friend."  
"A trust field?!" James sounded incredulous. "But they're impossible, only theoretical!"  
"No, only supremely gifted witches and wizards can perform it, and it seems Lacey is doing it unconsciously. If you hadn't noticed by now Prongs, your sister is a spectacularly powerful witch." Remus smiled adoringly at Lacey.  
He took a breath and followed the path of his friends, when he reached Sirius's side his steps slowed a little, but he passed Sirius. Remus felt certain he'd be stopped when he reached James's side, but still he could pass, he reached Lacey and put his hand on her arm.  
"What?!" Remus breathed.   
"What's does that mean?!" James hissed as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake his twin who was peacefully asleep.  
"I think," Remus began to explain as he flicked his wand at the papers on the desk so they flew into her bag, which he then tossed to Sirius. "That it means she trusts me completely; how close you can get varies depending on how much they trust you, it seems that she trusts me entirely."  
"Well that's just rude." James grumbled but grinned anyway.  
Sirius just shook his head in shock.  
Remus smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend, he gently leant her back in her chair, slipped his arm under her back and under her knees and lifted her to his chest. She sleepily settled her head on his shoulder.  
Once she was settled in his arms the trust field dropped, James and Sirius who'd been lounging against the invisible barriers stumbled slightly but were soon leading the way, opening doors and checking the map for teachers.

They were soon back in the common room, Remus's arms were feeling a little weary now, it was a long walk from the library but he didn't show the strain, he walked like Lacey weighed no more than a feather.  
"Where shall I put her, with us or with Lily?" Remus asked James.   
"We'll take her with us. I'll run up and tell Lily now, she won't mind." James whispered whilst blushing brightly.  
The clock struck midnight as James climbed up to Lily's room, Remus and Sirius made their way up to their room with Lacey. There was almost a collision when Sirius suddenly stopped just outside the door to their dorm. There was a note pinned to it.  
Sirius snatched it down and read it by wand light.  
"Peter says he won't be back tonight and he hopes we all have a nice time." Sirius smirked.  
The boys entered the dark room and lit a few candles by the door, it was a gentle enough light not to wake Lacey, it illuminated the room sufficiently. Remus laid Lacey down on his bed and tucked her in. He then snatched up his pyjama trousers and went into the bathroom.

When Remus came out of the bathroom he found James, Sirius and Lily talking near the door. He went over to them, crossing his arms across his bare chest.  
"Ah Remus, I've transfigured Lacey's clothes into something more comfortable," Lily spoke quietly, Remus looked at Lacey, she was now in a short pyjama set, he turned back to Lily who continued, "I've also brought her a change of clothes, toothbrush, etc."  
"Thanks Lils." He patted her arm.  
"And Lily will be staying tonight." James slipped his arm round Lily's back. "It's too lonely in the room for her without Lacey."  
Sirius and Remus grinned at each other while Lily blushed.  
They said goodnight and climbed into their respective beds, for the first time ever everyone drew their curtains that night.

 

*Next Morning at six o'clock* 

Lacey slowly woke, she could hear a rhythmic beat under her ear, whatever it was was warm. She smiled and snuggled in, until she remembered that she'd fallen asleep in the library last night.   
She sat up and snapped her eyes open, she sighed in relief when she saw a smirking Remus watching her.  
"Morning love." He was amused.  
She kissed him in response.  
"So how did I get here? I'm assuming it's your dorm?" Lacey made sure to speak in hushed tones.  
"Yes, this is my bed, the boys dorm." His eyes twinkled at her. "Well James, Sirius and I went on a rescue mission last night...we thought you'd been kept captive by the library books. I carried you back."  
Lacey chuckled loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth, still chuckling quietly beneath it.  
"Sorry love," she sounded sheepish, "I just..."  
"Lost track of time. I know." Remus finished for her with a grin.  
The two kissed gently to make up for the goodnight kiss they'd missed last night.  
"Something strange happened too." Remus began cautiously. "James and Sirius physically couldn't get near to you, only I could. An invisible barrier stopped them, did you put up any wards before you went to sleep?"  
Lacey's eyes went wide, she shook her head.  
"Then it must've been a trust field." Remus's voice was full of awe.  
"But I was asleep...they're difficult, nigh on impossible...how could I possibly...asleep?" Her voice trailed off.  
"You're a powerful witch Lace, you're MY witch, anything is possible with you." His voice was calming.  
"I may be your witch, but don't forget you're MY wizard." She gripped his shoulders and dragged him on top of her.  
"Possessive are we?" He demanded, one eyebrow raised playfully.  
Lacey snorted.  
Their lips met and battled.  
"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP, IT'S TOO EARLY, I NEED SLEEP!" Sirius yelled from his bed.  
At his exclamation Lacey started giggling, Remus couldn't stop laughing at the feeling of Lacey laughing under him. Soon everyone in the room was awake and listening to Lacey and Remus laughing. All in all Lacey thought it was a good way to start the day.


	26. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey takes Remus a flask of hot chocolate, but will they agree on what to do afterwards?

Lacey concentrated as she used her wandless magic to still the whomping willow, she knew she'd been successful when the tree stopped its aggressive swaying. She jogged over to the entrance at the hollow of the tree, she tucked the thermos flask and clothes under her arm as she slipped into the tree. Once she was hunched in the tunnel she pulled out her wand and lit her path, she went along at a brisk pace, but was aware of everything, nothing tripped her.

When she reached the door to the main room she knocked lightly, she slipped inside and saw Padfoot as Snuffles, she scratched his ears, he smiled then bounded out of the room. She saw Peter scurry after Sirius in his rat form.  
Lacey put the thermos flask and her cloak on the dusty piano and turned towards the dying embers of the fire, James was just standing up and dusting himself down, he smiled to his twin as he left.  
"See you later sis." He patted her shoulder on his way past. Lace nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Morning Remus." Lacey crossed over to him, she leant down and pressed her lips to his upturned face.   
He growled and pulled Lacey down on top of him, he flipped them over so he covered her with his body. She moaned.  
"You're wearing too many clothes Lace." He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear.  
"Oh Remus." Lacey gasped and arched up against his body. "We shouldn't..."  
"But..." His voice was deep and seductive.  
"But right now, there's nothing I want more!" Lacey pulled his face down to hers, he ripped her dress away from her body.

 

*About an hour later*

"Here you go love." Lacey passed Remus the thermos flask, he'd just gotten dressed in the clothes Lacey had brought over from the school.  
He took a swig from the flask and moaned in appreciation.  
"That's so good."  
Lacey smirked, she'd made that hot chocolate herself. She picked up the buttons from the front of her dress, they were scattered about the room. When she had all six of them in her hand she popped them in her pocket, she'd sew them back on later, for now she transfigured her dress into a pull on one, so that the gaping gap down the front was covered over.  
"At this rate" Lacey turned to Remus "you're going to have ripped off all the buttons on my clothes by the time it's Christmas."  
Remus laughed and blushed.  
"Well your pet hate is bras, mine is buttons."  
Lacey nodded her head understandingly.  
She watched with joy as Remus drank down the rest of the contents of the flask. Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw some droplets hanging on the edge of his little moustache. She glided over to him, tip toed and then licked the droplets away. She could feel his smile rather than see it, she pulled away and dried his moustache with her hand.  
"I do like this moustache love, it's very...attractive. How much am I going to have to beg you to keep it?" Lacey's voice was pleading.  
"You won't have to beg at all...well, not for the tash at least." He winked. "I quite like it myself."  
Lacey laughed and threw her arms around Remus's neck, she kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss with just as much passion. They pulled away a few minutes later a little breathless and blushing.  
"So, as it's a Sunday, how would you like to spend the rest of the day?" Remus asked, taking hold of his girlfriends hand.  
"Well..." Lacey started to drag him out of the shack and into the passage back to Hogwarts. "My head says get some work done, but my heart...and various other parts...wish we could spend the day in bed."  
Remus threw his head back in laughter, his hand squeezed the curve of Lacey's buttocks.  
"We could combine the two you know...do homework in bed, have regular...breaks." His voice emphasised the last word.  
Lacey shivered in anticipation.  
"Your room or mine?"


	27. Little bit of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the marauders get up to on a dull Sunday night?

Later on that Sunday night the marauders and Lily found themselves spread out in front of the fire. The younger years had all gone to their dorms leaving the group in peace. Lacey, dressed in a jersey cami nightdress and matching robe was lounging on the sofa next to Remus who (like his girlfriend) looked very content.  
"It's strange to think that this is our last few months here." Lily looked around at her friends and smiled sadly.  
"It's sad, it'll be like leaving home, a loving one." Sirius muttered, he'd moved in with the Potters now, his family had abandoned him.  
"What's everyone doing after Hogwarts? Where will you be going?" Lacey asked.  
"I'm going to be an auror. As is Peter I believe." Sirius said, Peter nodded at his friends statement. "We get ministry digs while we do that, it's only two years training."  
Lacey nodded.  
"I'm going to be a journalist, I don't trust half the things they write in the Prophet, I'm going to bring some truth." Lily stated, then she blushed, "James said I can live with him at the cottage your parents gave him, you know, the one in Godrics Hollow?"  
"Aww, so sweet!" Lacey crowed.  
James rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to be a full time pain in the arse to Lily and...I haven't mentioned this to anyone but I've had an offer to play quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, I think I'll accept." James pondered.  
He was met with a round of congratulations, pats on the back and ruffling of his birds nest hair.  
Lily turned to Lacey and Remus.  
"What about you two?" Her eyes sparkled with life.  
"Well..." Lacey looked at Remus, he saw the question in her eyes and he nodded. She could tell them all. "Mum and Dad gave us the cottage near to the manor and, err, that is...you remember Remus and I were going to follow the clues to Merlins lost book?"  
They all nodded and looked confused.  
"Well we will be doing that, but as a mission, a paid assignment by the Order." Lacey's voice quietened at the last part.  
James, Lily and Peter looked shocked.  
Sirius just smirked.  
"Will you actually do any work, or will you just be shagging each other senseless all the time?" He purred.  
Lacey rolled her eyes.  
"I think Padfoot," Remus was blushing slightly "that Lace and I proved today that both work and fun can be rolled together pretty easily."  
Lacey blushed and ducked her head to hide her spreading grin.  
Lily started to laugh, as did Sirius, but James just shook his head, not in malice or disgust just embarrassment, Peter was too busy staring at the fire.  
The group were in silence for a few minutes, until Sirius seemed to perk up.  
"How about a game of truth or dare?" He did puppy eyes.  
Everyone nodded, quickly a vial of veritaserum was produced, everyone took a swig, apart from Peter, he went to the kitchens for some food. James span the empty vial, it landed on Remus.  
"Truth or dare Moony?"  
Remus hesitated. "Truth."  
James had a look of judgement in his eyes. "When did you fall in love with my sister?"  
"Oh that's an easy one to answer," he smiled fondly "the first time I ever met her. We'd just walked into each other, neither one of us had looked where we were going, we were too busy reading. From the moment our eyes met and I helped her up I just knew."  
Lacey smiled, and held her boyfriends hand. He spun the vial. It landed on Lily.  
"Truth." She demanded.   
"Alright, how long have you really fancied James?"   
Everyone leant in to hear her answer.  
"Since third year." She blushed.  
She span the vial, it landed on Lacey.  
"Dare." She grinned. They boys applauded her.  
Lily took a moment to decide, then with a grin that made Lacey feel slightly uneasy Lily uttered the dare. "I dare you to kiss...Sirius."  
"Eww! No way! What's the forfeit?" Lacey demanded.  
Sirius looked outraged that Lacey refused, Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friends comical expression. James sighed with relief.  
"The forfeit is to run from the stairs to the common room naked, right now, you can check the map first though." Lily high fived Sirius and smirked.  
"Forfeit it is then." Lacey stood up, tied the dressing gown round herself and slipped her knickers and nightdress off underneath it. She was naked under her robe, which she would remove once she reached the stairs to do her run back.  
"You're actually going to do this?" Lily was gobsmacked.  
"Hell yeah."  
"I think I may vomit." James moaned.  
They checked the map and found that all the professors were in their rooms, Filch and his cat were in the dungeons and the ghosts were in the Great Hall. It was agreed that Sirius would stay at the stairs to confirm that Lacey had taken her dressing gown off and Remus would wait by the portrait (which was temporarily blindfolded and silenced) with Lacey's nightdress.

When Lacey and Sirius were at the top of the stairs they grinned at one another, the girl essentially had to run down two bits of corridors, and Sirius would be right behind her the entire way.   
"Ready?" He whispered into her ear. His hands gripped the shoulders of her dressing gown, she slipped the gown off her body. The cold castle air nipped at her body, making goosebumps rise on her skin and her nipples stiffen. The castle seemed to thrum around Lacey, a comforting nudge against her magic, a promise she'd be safe.  
"Ready."  
She sprinted away from Sirius, she didn't see the flash of a camera behind her. But soon she heard his pounding feet. Lacey didn't care that Sirius would have a view of her bare bum, he had promised not to tease her too often, besides they were friends. She ran as fast as she could and within a few agonisingly long minutes she saw Remus holding out her nightdress, she slipped straight into it with relief. A panting Sirius turned up two seconds later and threw her the dressing gown. They hurried into the common room and collapsed in a breathless heap.  
"You actually did it?" James stared in disbelief.  
"Yeah she did," Sirius grinned "nice work by the way Remus. Took me a while to realise what it was."  
Lacey blushed and turned, mortified, into Remus's shoulder. He'd left a large hickey on her bum cheek.  
"I don't want to know." James turned away.  
Lacey spun the vial.  
"So, James, truth or dare?" Inside her head Lacey made a promise to get Lily back.


	28. Buying Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They girls need to buy the guys Christmas presents.

"Urgh." Lacey flung herself down on her bed.   
Lily did the same and landed heavily next to her friend.  
"They're no help at all." Lily sounded angry. "It's like they don't want Christmas presents!" She paused for a moment. "Who the hell doesn't want a Christmas present!?"  
"Maybe we should go to Diagon Alley?" Lacey suggested.  
"But that wouldn't be until during the Christmas break, and I thought we were choosing to stay here this year?" Lily asked.  
"I meant we go this afternoon, we can sneak out to Hogsmeade and I'll Apparate us. We will be there and back in...what, an hour, two?"   
"Let's do it." Lily stood up, grabbed her purse, cloak and wand.  
Lacey grabbed her cloak and purse, her wand was firmly tucked up her sleeve. They skipped down the stairs together, when they reached the bottom they saw the boys lounging around on the sofa in front of the fire. They quickly went over and kissed their boyfriends. Lacey grabbed the parchment off of Remus's lap as she pulled away.  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Lily and I are going out." She kissed his forehead. "If we aren't back in three hours we are in Diagon Alley, send help, but only if three hours have passed."  
He nodded once, his face set and serious. Lacey rolled her eyes, grabbed a piece of chocolate out of the packet on his lap and popped it in his mouth.  
"There," she smiled as he munched. "chocolate makes everything better doesn't it?"   
He grinned and shook his head as she and Lily left the common room together.

 

*Two hours later*

Lily and Lacey stumbled into the Gryffindor common room with their arms full of packages and bags, some of which were from Muggle shops, they giggled together when the boys glanced over at them and stared in shock at all the bags.  
"I can't believe McGonagall almost caught us!" Lily giggled.  
"Just as well Professor Dumbledore came along when he did." Lacey agreed.  
The girls continued past the shocked boys and headed up the stairs into their room, they collapsed on their beds with grins on their faces. Lacey lazily flicked her wand and her and Lily's shopping, they hid above the bed canopies.  
"Thanks for taking me into that Muggle shop Lily, you know...Ann Summers was it?" Lacey blushed but grinned at her friend.  
"No problem!" Lily giggled.  
Neither girl could stop giggling when they thought about everything they'd done that afternoon, just then James, Sirius and Remus walked in. When the girls saw the boys they started to laugh harder, Lacey's eyes started to water. Suddenly she saw a flash, a vision. She saw Remus, James and Sirius looking not much older than they were now, tumbling into a room, Lacey was laid on a bed in a night gown, she felt exhausted, like she'd just been in pain, suddenly Lily was by her side passing her a baby, Lacey's own baby.  
"Lace!" Remus's hand on her shoulder broke Lacey from her trance.  
She snapped back to reality with a gasp. Her friends were all gathered around her bed, peering at her with concern.  
"Another vision Lace?" James asked.  
Lacey nodded and gulped.  
"Yeah." She took a deep breath. "Why do you all crowd around me? Do I start screaming or something?"  
"Oh, well you sort of get a gold shimmer around you..." James began.  
"And your eyes flash bright, sometimes darker, other times, like this time lighter..." Sirius continued.  
"Your hair flies back like it is caught in a spring breeze." Remus finished.  
"Oh." Was Lacey's only response.  
She sat up, Remus gave her a square of chocolate from his pocket, she smiled and ate it. As she shifted up the bed Remus joined her and held her hands. The others sat on the end of Lacey's bed.  
They smiled at her and waited expectantly.  
"So, what happened then?" Lily pressed.  
Lacey rolled her eyes but everyone else looked at her curiously and listened intently.  
"Well..." Lacey blushed. "I had just given birth, Lily was the only one there, she'd helped me through it all I think. Then, just as she was passing me my baby you three barged in, practically stumbling over each other in your haste!"  
Sirius and James laughed.  
"How soon was this? Did we look much older?" Remus quietly asked.  
His question stopped his friends laughter.  
"It looked to be relatively soon, none of you looked much older." Lacey's voice was shy.  
James sputtered.  
"Guess I better start reading up on midwifery." Lily teased.  
Lacey's eyes widened, Remus drew her against his side and kissed her temple lovingly.  
"So...moving on." Sirius cleared his throat. "What were you two giggling about when we came in?"  
Lacey and Lily couldn't help but start giggling again when they were reminded of the things they'd brought while shopping.  
They boys raised their eyebrows at the girls laughter.  
"We went shopping. We were remembering some of the funny parts of Muggle London." Lacey supplied.  
"Muggle London?!" James cried.  
"Well yeah," Lily smiled and held his hand "we went to get your Christmas presents. I'm glad to say the trip was a success."  
The boys crept closer to the girls.  
"So what did you get us?" They all asked at once.  
"You'll have to wait and see." Was the only reply.


	29. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gives Lacey and early Christmas present but what is it?

Remus and Lacey stood wrapped in an embrace under his cloak, they were watching the afternoon sunset, the castle was quiet below them, all students but the marauders and Lily (excluding Peter) had gone home. From their vantage point up in the astronomy tower they could see all around the grounds of Hogwarts, they saw the figures of their friends below, returning to the castle from the black lake.  
"Lace, I brought you here tonight to ask you something." Remus sounded nervous.   
He drew himself away from Lacey, leaving his cloak wrapped around her. He stood up straight and proud, but raked a hand through his hair.  
Lacey waited patiently.  
"Lace, these few months with you have been the best months of my life. To know your love is to know the wonders of the world. I truly don't deserve you, but by Merlin I'm incredibly grateful to have you! I love you Lacey, I always have and I know that I always will."  
He blushed and lowered his head.  
Lacey put her hand on his cheek and lifted his face.  
"Likewise Remus, I'm so in love with you, I know my love will never wear thin, never wear out, it's durable and eternal." Her voice was certain.  
Her certainty gave him determination, he took the hand from his face and held it in his hand, he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee in front of Lace.  
She watched him kneel in front of her, his hand cradled hers gently. She smiled, looking bemused. Her heart started to flutter with excitement, hope.  
"Lace," he withdrew a small red velvet box from inside his trouser pocket "will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"  
"Yes!" Lacey didn't take a second to think, she didn't need to, she wanted this, wanted him!  
He grinned in relief, flipped open the box and slid the ring onto her finger, it resized itself to fit as it settled on her finger. The band of the ring was very slim, and gold, the diamond was round cut, the ring wasn't very large, but it was tasteful, thoughtful.  
"Oh Remus," Lacey's voice was heavy with unshed tears "it's beautiful!"  
He held her left hand in his right, they both admired the ring on her ring finger.  
"I was worried you wouldn't like it. It isn't very grand." His relief was evident.  
"Remus I love it! I don't care for grand statements, you chose this for me. A classical and romantic piece." She reassured him.  
They leant in and kissed each other softly.  
"Shall we go get changed for dinner?" Remus asked.  
"What? Why would we do that?" Lacey was confused.  
"The snow..." Snow had started falling in a blizzard like fashion as the couple had become engaged.  
They headed back to the tower together.

 

*An hour later*

Remus and Lacey stepped downstairs together, Lacey was now in a long sleeved grey silk dress, Remus in a white shirt and black trousers. When their friends saw them they whistled.  
"What's with dressing up?" James called from by the fire.  
The couple glided over and stood in front of their friends.  
"We're celebrating." Remus teased.  
"Celebrating what?" Lily asked.  
"Our engagement." Lacey showed them her ring.  
Lily fawned over the ring while Sirius and James patted Remus on the back, the boy blushed.  
James started laughing.  
"What's funny?" Lily demanded, her green eyes flashing dangerously at her boyfriend.  
"They've got to tell Mum and Dad."  
"No actually," Remus butted in smiling "I asked their permission to get engaged to Lacey. They agreed immediately."  
Lacey blew a kiss to her fiancé.

Twenty minutes later the group arrived at the Great Hall, after seeing the ring the others in the group had gone to get dressed in more formal clothes, Lily like Lacey was in a long dress, James could scarcely keep his eyes or hands off of his girlfriend. As they stepped into the Hall the group smiled, all the other students and all the professors apart from Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone home. So rather than sitting alone there was one round table in the centre of the room, a large Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room. The teachers stood and smiled when they saw the students, but their smiled turned slightly curious when they saw the slightly formal outfits.  
Lacey ran to professor McGonagall dragging Remus behind her.  
"Aunt Minerva we're engaged!" Lacey beamed at her Godmother.  
"Congratulations Lacey! And you too Remus!" Minerva pulled Lacey into a hug.  
"Yes, congratulations Lacey and Remus." Dumbledore smiled. "I think this calls for champagne."  
As soon as he spoke two bottles of iced champagne and seven crystal flutes appeared on the table. Sirius served the drinks, they all raised their glasses to Lacey and Remus who blushed, grinning.  
"To the lovebirds." Sirius stated.  
The adults all rolled their eyes but spoke the toast and took a sip.

 

*Later on*

After the meal Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall returned to Gryffindor tower with the group, they all settled around the roaring fire. They all faced Remus and Lacey who were tucked up on the red stuffed chair.  
"So, when will you get married?" Lily asked.  
"Ah, well," Lacey and Remus shared a small smile, they'd discussed it earlier when they were getting ready for dinner, "we like to ask a favour if we may?"  
"Certainly you may ask." Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
"Well, we know it is unorthodox and may seem rushed, but we'd like to get married here, on New Years Eve if we may?" Lacey crossed her fingers.  
"New Years eve as in, this year?" James demanded.  
The couple nodded.  
"I will consent on one condition." Dumbledore stated, the couple waited. "I will allow it and preside over the ceremony if you do a soulmate bond test and it confirms that you are meant to be together. If you're not I won't allow it."  
The couple looked at each other, without speaking they nodded.  
"How's it done?" Lily watched in awe as Remus and Lacey stood facing each other while Dumbledore directed them.  
"Well," professor McGonagall explained, "when Albus speaks the incantation it'll show the pull, the bond between the two of them, if it is gold and runs from each other's hearts, or indeed from the whole of their bodies into the others it is a true match. If it is any other colour it means something different."  
McGonagall finished just as Dumbledore stepped away from the couple and raised his wand, they didn't flinch and just kept staring at each other.  
"Anima vinculum." A whispy glittery light emitted from his wand, it swirled around Lacey and Remus before splitting in two and diving in their hearts, the couple gasped at the feeling. Suddenly they both glowed golden, gold rays seeped from every part of their bodies and into the other.  
"A perfect match." Minerva whispered in awe.  
"Finite incantatem."  
Dumbledore smiled and twinkled at the grinning couple.  
"Your wedding is on New Years Eve, shall I floo your parents and tell them? What time would you like?" His voice was kind.  
"Yes please professor, we'd like the ceremony to be at 10 o'clock followed by a wedding lunch." Remus answered.  
Dumbledore nodded and started the floo calls.  
Remus and Lacey flung themselves together and kissed excitedly.


	30. A Pranking Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can only go so wrong right? Definite M rating, be warned.

Lacey woke to find Remus snuggled against her back, spooning her. She smiled as the events of last night came back to her, her engagement and confirmation that her and Remus were destined, meant, to be together.   
She slipped quietly out of the bed, her and Lily had stayed in the boys dorm that night, and she made her way to James's bed, which Lily was just sipping out of.  
The girls grinned devilishly at each other. They grabbed Lily's overnight bag and pulled out three boxes, each one contained something for the boys. They took hold of Remus's box first, as he was mostly likely to wake soonest.   
Inside the box was a copy of the graphic wizarding Kama sutra, some fluffy handcuffs and a feather. The girls worked together to get Remus's hands stretched above his head and handcuffed to the bed posts, he stirred slightly but other than that remained asleep. Lacey then charmed the feather to tickle Remus in his ticklish spot and removed his clothes while Lily enchanted the book so that it would hover at Remus's eye level and change pages every three minutes.  
Smothering their giggles they closed his bed curtains and put up a silencing spell.  
Next they turned to James, inside his box was a cooling lubricant, blindfold and handcuffs like Remus's. Lacey let Lily deal with James on her own, she didn't want to see her twin without any clothes on, the thought made her feel sick.   
Lily flicked the curtains shut and silent a minute or so later.  
Finally they turned to Sirius's box. A lot of thought had gone into his 'present', the girls knew he'd take the joke well, but only if his was as satisfying for him as it would be for the other two. So they'd got him a blow up girlfriend/sex toy, they magically inflated the dummy and then transfigured her into a beautiful blonde with blue eyes and ample assets, they then put her on the bed beside Sirius with a note that'd animate the doll once he'd read it.  
They flicked his curtains closed.  
With a high five and a few seconds of squeaking with laughter the girls raced from the boys room to their own room and locked the door behind themselves. They had exactly three hours to pamper themselves.

 

*Three hours later* 

"Lacey, Lily, get yourselves out here now!" Sirius screamed, pounding on their door.  
The girls were sat on Lily's bed desperately trying not to giggle too loudly. The bed was shaking with their suppressed laughter.  
"LACEY POTTER, GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!" Remus sounded satisfied but had obviously put on a display of anger to appease his friends.  
"Lily flower, I'm not angry, I just want to see your beautiful face!" James seduced.  
Lily started to make her way to the door, but Lacey stopped her. Two seconds later the door rattled in its frame.  
Lacey went wide eyed as she realised what the boys were doing. She pulled Lily away to her bed just in time, the door was barrelled to the floor by the three boys. They landed on top of it heavily.  
Lacey and Lily screamed, grabbed each other's hands and jumped over the panting boys, they ran down the stairs. But they just weren't quick enough, as they were running through the common room the boys caught up with them and jumped on them.  
They landed in a huge pile, with Sirius at the bottom and Lily and Lacey being crushed by their boyfriends.  
"Morning, fiancé." Lacey whispered seductively.  
Remus's eyes darkened, and he was about to kiss Lacey when Sirius slapped him round the head.   
Remus growled at his fiancé, in retaliation she brought his left hand to her breast and kneaded his fingers so he squeezed it. She ground her hips backwards into Sirius who groaned.  
They heard a moan beside them, they all turned to look and Lily and James who were passionately snogging.  
"AHEM." Sirius said.  
The couple broke apart and blushed.  
"What the hell was this morning?" James asked Lily and Lacey.  
"Lily's idea." Lacey said.  
The red head grinned sheepishly.  
"It was why we were laughing so much after our London trip." Lily smugly smiled.  
"Guys I can't breathe." Sirius was starting to feel their weight now, they all moved and relocated to the sofa.  
"Presents?" Sirius asked.  
"Hell yes!" They all cried.

 

*That afternoon*

The boys were sat on the sofa while Lacey and Lily took their presents upstairs, they'd also said something about trying on some of the new clothes.  
"We've got to get them back for this morning." Remus muttered.  
"Yeah, but how?" James whispered urgently.  
"This is where I come in." Sirius smirked. He then told the guys the plan, they clapped him on the back in agreement, they approved of his plan. It was evil, daring, and for them it'd be hilarious.

An hour later Lacey and Lily were coming downstairs.  
"Remember," Lacey whispered to her friend, "they'll do something to embarrass us, we don't know what, but let it back fire on them, don't get ashamed or anything."  
Lily nodded once to her friend.   
They carried on down the stairs with their arms linked and false grins spread across their faces.  
James quickly took Lily over to the window, and Remus drew Lacey to the fire. Quietly Sirius sneaked up the stairs to the girls dorm, he vanished all the girls clothes and materials, leaving the room bare. When he sneakily reappeared in the common room the boys moved on to the second stage of the plan.  
James led Lily out of the common room, to go stargazing. She trailed along with him looking perfectly at ease.  
A few minutes later Remus suggested that he and Lacey go for a walk. Lacey consented and walked around the castle with Remus.  
They'd just reached a cupboard when Remus shoved them both inside. He started to kiss Lacey passionately, he stripped off her dress and underwear, he pulled away.  
"Close your eyes." His voice tickled her ear.  
Lacey realised then what the plan was. She shut her eyes, she heard the door close a second later and saw that Remus had left with her clothes.  
"So obvious." She muttered.  
Lacey creaked the door open a crack and saw the hallway was empty. She started to walk along when she felt the castles magic thrum friendly against hers.  
"Hello old friend," Lacey stroke the stone wall, "don't suppose you could help Lily back too could you, make sure that neither of us get caught?"   
The castle hummed around Lacey.  
"Thanks." She kissed the stone, she could've sworn she felt it grow warmer under her hand. Indeed, the castle was usually cold but Lacey felt comfortably warm walking around in nothing.  
She stroked the castle again in thanks.

Five minutes (and thankfully no embarrassing encounters later) Lacey found herself walking in through the portrait. Immediately she heard James and Lily arguing in the girls room. Sirius was stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to the fight, but he stopped when he saw Lacey comfortably lounging around naked, his eyes were transfixed on her every move.  
Remus too was watching his fiancé, he moved to give her her clothes back, but she waved him away, she sprawled herself out on the sofa. Remus saw his woman laying nude, assured and aroused. He practically leapt on her and ripped his trousers away.  
Sirius choked and stumbled up the stairs to the boys dorm, his hand slapped firmly over his eyes.  
But neither adult cared, they were lost in a world of their own; mistletoe sprouted above them.


	31. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning, but will it all go to plan?

Lily and Lacey were sat beside each other on McGonagall's settee, the professor in question was animatedly discussing Lacey's forthcoming nuptials with Mrs Potter over a cup of tea.  
"What colour scheme would you like Lace?" Mrs Potter's eyes shone with excitement.  
"White, just white Mum." Lacey was bored, how many times had they gone over this: too many.  
"Lily is to be your bridesmaid, James and Sirius the best men, Professor Dumbledore the officiator, Minerva the witness and Paps and I give you away?" Mrs Potter checked.  
"Yes Mum." Lacey sighed. "Can we move on to decor now please?"  
Minerva laughed at Lacey's impatience.  
"Hogwarts is ready and waiting for your instructions dear." Minerva smiled.  
"I'd like the floor to be white, snow to fall from the ceiling but never land, the walls to have a silver shimmering glow. A podium of white roses, gypsophila and tumbling ivy behind Professor Dumbledore." Lacey's voice was dreamy.  
"A Winter Wonderland." Lily beamed at her friend.  
The castle thrummed around Lacey in agreement to her wishes, all the other occupants in the room felt it too.  
"What was that?" Minerva looked worried.  
"Hogwarts agreeing to what I asked of her." Lacey explained.  
The other witches shook their heads in wonder at Lacey.  
"Now, I take it that your bouquet choices are the same as the podium of flowers?" Mrs Potter checked.  
"Yes," Lace nodded, "Lily's will be a smaller version of mine though."  
"Lovely. Food?" Lily's eyes twinkled at her friend.  
"A buffet for the lunch, including both first and deserts. A champagne toast. We also want a chocolate cake as a wedding cake," at this bit Lacey stopped and grinned for a moment before continuing, "I think that's everything."  
Minerva nodded, behind her a quill took notes.  
"Are you sure you won't take a honeymoon Lace?" Mrs Potter smiled gently at her daughter who blushed bright red and turned away to look at Lily.  
"We're going to wait and take one when we graduate."  
"Are you sure dear?" Minerva spoke softly. "They're a lot of fun. It lets a couple bond and get used to their new relationship status. I remember when I was newly wed..."  
Lacey and Lily turned wide eyed to each other as they heard Minerva talking about her experience as a newly wed and the advantages of taking a honeymoon.  
Minerva turned to her students.  
"Have I embarrassed you dears?" Minerva chuckled, as did Mrs Potter. "Well you shouldn't be, it's natural."  
Lacey and Lily just looked at the floor.  
"Lacey, I've brought a dress over with me." Mrs Potter broke the awkwardness. "You don't have to wear it, but as soon as I saw it I felt compelled to buy it for you. It has a matching veil."  
Lacey jumped up excitedly and went over to the bag that was hung up on the bookcase. She unzipped it and gasped when the dress was revealed.  
"Oh Mum, can I try it on?" Lacey's voice was thick with emotion.  
"Please do Lacey." Mrs Potter smiled.  
Lacey stripped down to her underwear in front of the others, Lily just shook her head grinning. Lace turned around to grab the dress, giving them all a clear view of her back.  
"Lacey!" The girl spun back around to her mother who looked more than a little amused.  
Minerva and Lily had to smother their sniggers.  
"Yes Mum?" Lacey, clearly had forgotten the marks of her and Remus's love making, his hickeys on her shoulders.  
"What have you and Remus been up to?" Mrs Potter pretended to look stern but her eyes betrayed her.  
Lacey looked down at the floor, her entire body flamed bright red.  
"Relax Lace, she's joking." Lily's words made Lacey look up from the floor and she saw her mother holding back giggles, just like Minerva.

Forty minutes later Lacey collapsed on to the sofa in the Gryffindor common room next to Remus. James, Sirius and Lily were plonked around near the fire.  
"That was embarrassing." Everyone said at once.  
They all started laughing.  
"What happened love?" Remus tucked Lacey's hair behind her ear.  
"Well Minerva started telling us about the joys of the honeymoon, including her personal experience." She shuddered in distaste. "And then," he voice dropped so only Remus could hear "I tried on my dress in front of them all, they saw the results of our love making...I think they were all quite impressed, but I'm sure I won't be able to look Aunt Minerva in the eye again."  
Remus blushed and went wide eyed at his fiancé who nodded slowly.  
They were called back to reality by Lily's laughter, she was laughing at Sirius's tale, while James shook his head blushing.  
"How was it for you?" She asked him.  
"Terrible. Dumbledore kept discussing the joys of matrimony and the intimacy it brings between two people. And your Father insisted on giving me the sex talk, when James told him it's too late for that I thought he was going to kill me." Remus's recounting of the afternoon made Lacey laugh.  
"It's true Lace. Thankfully I then distracted your Dad." Sirius smirked. "I told him about James and Lily. He left Remus alone then."  
"Thanks Sirius." Lacey blew him a kiss.  
He winked at the girl.  
"Still," Lily who was cuddled up in James's lap now she'd forgiven him, spoke "the wedding will be beautiful. I can't wait!"  
"Me neither." Lacey glanced up to Remus. "I can't wait to be Mrs Lupin."  
He leant down and kissed her gently, they were both smiling when they pulled apart.  
"I can't wait either love."


	32. Hen Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the girls get up to on the hen night?

"I can't believe you get married tomorrow!" Lily squealed as she and Lacey span around their room.  
Both girls giggled with joy.  
Suddenly the door burst open behind them, they turned around and saw Professor McGonagall behind them, a large box was floating floating in front of her.  
"Having fun girls?" Her voice was laced with amusement. "I've brought this for you Lace, it's from your Mother and I. We'll be round at nine thirty tomorrow to make sure you're ready."   
McGonagall set the box down on Lacey's bed, she then went over to Lacey. She pulled the girl into a hug and held her tight.  
"Have fun tonight, but remember to get some sleep." Her voice was gentle but instructive.  
She kissed Lacey's forehead, smiled at Lily and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
"Shall we see what's in the box?" Lily asked.  
Lacey nodded and opened the lid. She started to giggle when she saw what was inside.  
She held up a set of silver lingerie and grinned.  
"I think this is for tomorrow." She hung it up with her dress, Lily's eyes followed the garments with envy.  
Inside the box was a bottle of champagne, a box of strawberries and some truth or dare cards.  
"Fancy a game Lils?" Lacey grinned.

 

*An hour later*

Lacey was laid on her bed watching a drunk Lily do a strip tease while humming 'The Stripper', the redhead was so engrossed she didn't notice Lacey taking a photograph and giggling. The girl was just about to take off her bra when her friend stopped her.  
"That's enough Lily."   
The girl laughed and flopped down on the bed beside Lacey.  
"Izs your tern." Lily slurred. She picked up a dare card and thrust it at Lacey, the girl read it an then groaned, Lacey wasn't quite as drunk and Lily and now she had to do something like this, it was awful.  
"Whad iz it?"  
"Pole dance. I'll use your bed post." Lacey slowly made her way to Lily's bed, the redhead started to hum 'The Stripper' as her friend span around the best post and gyrated provocatively. When Lacey was done both girls were in a fit of giggles, they laid down on Lace's bed together.  
"Lace," after a moment of calm Lily seemed to sober up a bit "are you nervous? For the wedding? Wizarding weddings are for life."  
"I know, but I love him. He's an amazing guy." Lacey grinned.  
"I bet the sex is great too." Lily giggled.  
"Phenomenal it is." Lacey blushed but beamed. "And he's mine forever from tomorrow."  
The girls went to sleep next to each other with huge grins on their faces. They were both excited for tomorrow.


	33. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness ahead. Lacey and Remus's wedding day.

Lily and Lacey woke when Lily's wand buzzed at half past six, they sat up and put their heads in their hands. They blearily made their way into the bathroom, set out on the counter were two hangover reduction potions, they downed the gratefully and instantly felt better. Once they'd taken a moment to get her their bearings they started to spin around in excitement. Today was the day!  
Lily turned on the shower and grabbed two towels for Lacey.  
"Right, into the shower with you." Lily pushed her friend towards the shower.

When Lacey strolled out of the bathroom half an hour later she saw that Lily had tidied the room up and made the beds. The bride sat on her bed, keeping a tight hold on the towel that was wrapped around her body. Lily padded over to Lace and put a bottle of metallic silver nail polish on her bed side table, she then sat down beside Lacey and took off the towel from her friends head. Lily smiled at her friends messy hair.  
"What shall we do with it? Curls or straight?" Lily asked, brushing a lock away from Lacey's eyes.  
Lacey's hair was now shoulder length when straight.  
"I think gentle waves, so that it brushes my shoulders. I'm going to cut it shorter again after the wedding." Lace said.  
Lily nodded and used her wand to dry Lacey's hair, she teased a gentle wave into it. After a few minutes she pulled back to look at her work.  
She handed Lacey a hand mirror.   
Lacey smiled when she saw her hair.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted, thanks Lily."  
The girl smiled and made her way into the bathroom to take her shower.  
While Lily was busy Lacey put on her silver lingerie, it was a low cut strapless bra, silver g-strings and a matching suspender belt. Lacey opened a new packet of stockings and put on a pair and secured them up with the suspenders. She then slipped on her silk dressing gown, she left it undone.  
Settling back against her pillows Lacey started to paint her fingernails with the silver polish, she was just blowing on them when Lily stepped out of the bathroom in her dressing gown with her hair up in a towel.  
"Oh, quickly, before the nails dry!" Lily picked up a small rectangular piece of card, she pulled off a small blue butterfly sticker and placed it on Lacey's left hand ring finger.  
"What's that for?" Lacey was confused.  
"Well there's a muggle saying: something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue will bring the best of luck to you." Lily smiled. "It's nonsense of course but I'm taking no chances for my very best friends."  
"Thank you Lily, that's very thoughtful." Lace smiled. "Now your hair."  
Lily sat at their dressing table, Lacey (who's nails were now dry) took the towel off of her friends fiery hair, she brushed it gently. As she worked Lacey's magic dried the hair into soft curls that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She then pulled the front sections of Lily's hair to the back and pinned them up with silver pins, the result was a half up-half down do which looked phenomenal.  
"Cheers Lace. Time for me to do your makeup."  
Lacey looked horrified but sat down in the seat Lily had just vacated.

Lily worked tirelessly for twenty minutes. She'd made Lacey's eyelashes fluttery and long, given her hazel eyes a silver glittery outline and her lips a dusky pink.   
Lacey was just popping her old pearl earrings into her ears when Lily stepped back, she looked up and froze for a moment in shock.  
"Wow." Her voice was scarcely louder than a whisper.  
"Lace you look..." Lily's voice trailed off.  
Somehow Lacey looked like a goddess, her magic seemed to give her a sunny glow, the makeup enhanced her beauty.   
Lily was snapped out of her trance when Lacey stood, she took out her belly button piercing and laid it on the dressing table.  
"Your turn now Miss Evans."  
Lacey pressed Lily into the chair and worked away. She made Lily's eyes pop, she gave them glittery eyeshadow, black liner, fluttery lashes and finally lips that matched her own.  
Lily smiled at her reflection when she saw her friends face ducking down beside her. A flash went off behind them, a camera was flying around taking pictures.  
They shook their heads but grinned.

Lily slipped on her silver heels, she stood once they were comfortably on. Lace carried over Lily's bridesmaids dress, she helped her friend into it, she did up the buttons down the back.  
Once Lily was dressed she did a slow pirouette, Lacey smiled at her.  
"Beautiful, just wait till my brother sees you!" Lace cried.  
Lily shook her head and turned to the mirror. She grinned at her reflection. Her dress was stunning: it had lace sleeves that joined the sweetheart neckline, it was tight to her hips where it then floated softly to her knees. The combination of the White lace and white silk was stunning, Lily looked thrilled.  
"One more thing." Lacey turned away, picked something up and returned to Lily, in her hands was a glittery silver belt that matched Lily's shoes, she tied it round her friends slim waist.  
"Perfect."   
The clock struck nine o'clock behind them.  
"Your turn now Miss Potter...God, I shan't be able to call you that for much longer!" Lily giggled.  
She went over to the brides dress and slipped it off the hanger. She stepped carefully back to Lacey with he dress laid over her arms. Lacey had sat down to put on her shoes, well Lily's shoes, she'd borrowed a pair of white heels from her friend. She stood up when they were on comfortably.  
The dress pooled at her feet, Lacey stepped into it and pulled it up, she slipped her arms into it. She grinned as Lily zipped the back up.  
Lacey raced over to the mirror, it was a full length white satin dress, it had no sleeves and a boat neck, it was a column style but with an extended bustle, a small train settled behind her.  
Lacey grinned and spun around. Lily joined in with her friends laughter.  
"Veil time Lace."   
Lily pressed Lacey down onto the dressing table seat. She draped the veil over her arms as she walked back to Lacey.  
She placed it on her friends hair using Raven coloured Bobby pins. The veil was mantilla style, lacy patterns edged the plain veil that hung down until her waist at the back.  
Lacey picked up Lily's lavender perfume and spritzed some over herself and Lily.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Come in." Lacey called.  
The two girls were stood side by side facing the door as Minerva and Mrs Potter entered. Their eyes filled with tears when they saw Lacey.  
"Oh my dear." Minerva beamed.  
"Gorgeous Lace." Mrs Potter kissed Lacey's forehead.  
Minerva bustled forwards and gave the girls their bouquets. Lace glided over to her bed and picked up her wand, she stuck it in the handle of her bouquet.  
"Ready?" The ladies asked her.  
"Completely." Lacey beamed at them all.  
Minerva and Mrs Potter ambled away together leaving Lily and Lacey in the room together.  
"I would wish you luck, but you don't need it." Lily smiled.  
"Thanks Lily. You're like a sister to me, you know that right?" Lacey hugged her friend lightly.  
"Well who knows, maybe one day I will be!" Lily laughed but Lacey just smiled.

As Lacey descended the stairs near the Great Hall her heart started to flutter. A huge grin broke out on her face as she took her Dads hand.   
"You look so grown up Lace, but you'll always be my little girl." He kissed her cheek.  
He took her arm and led her into the Hall, Lily trailed behind them, grinning with joy. When he heard the doors open Remus turned around, his eyes locked on Lacey, they went round, he smiled.  
When she reached his side Mr Potter let go of Lacey's arm and gave her hand to Remus, Lily took Lacey's bouquet but Lace kept her wand. And so under the enchanted ceiling, floor and walls the grinning couple were married.

 

*Two hours later*

"To Lacey and Remus Lupin!" Everyone raised their glasses to the couple and took a sip. The newly weds wound their arms around each other's and then took a sip, huge smiles on their faces.  
They'd just had a wonderful meal, a time filled with laughter and cheer.  
"So, are you happy Mrs Lupin?" Remus's voice was quiet against her ear.  
"Absolutely Mr Lupin, and what about you, are you happy?"   
"Completely." She felt his moustache tickle her ear.   
She giggled slightly at the feeling.  
The couple were staring at each other and holding hands, they heard music.  
"Ah," Professor Dumbledore broke through to them "it is time for your first dance."  
Remus pulled Lacey out into the middle of the room and straight into his arms, he span them around the floor gracefully. They waltzed around the room.  
"Have you been taking lessons?" Lacey teased.  
"Yes, from Sirius." Remus revealed.  
Lacey threw her head back and laughed as they danced around, the others watched them with joy.  
"I like the dress Lace, I noticed it's a zip up." His voice stopped her laughing.  
"Yeah? Well you should see what's under it." She bit her lip.  
He growled against her mouth as he kissed her passionately.  
They broke apart to the sound of applause from their friends. They walked back over to them blushing.  
"There's an addition to the common room, a third staircase that only you two, and your friends can go up. It's your marital quarters." Dumbledore explained. "All of your things have been moved already."  
Everyone kissed Lacey's cheek and shook Remus's hand. They were all going to stay celebrating but Remus and Lacey were going to leave.  
Lacey threw her bouquet to Lily with a wink at her, James went wide eyed.  
"Have fun!" Sirius shouted just as the couple ran out of the Hall.

When they got into the common room Lacey slipped off her heels and left them on the sofa for Lily to take back to her room. Remus took the opportunity to pick up his bride, he carried her up the few steps and over the threshold into their room, he set her down once they were inside, he kicked the door closed behind them.  
"You're mine forever now Mrs Lupin." He growled as he unzipped her dress, which fell to the floor.  
"Likewise Mr Lupin. Mine, always."  
The room was echoing with their love for hours.


	34. Photos and Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding

"Good Godric!"  
"Oh Merlin!"  
Sirius and James screamed as they opened the door.   
Lacey and Remus were wrapped around each other naked, it was the morning after their wedding, they'd been alone in their room since one o'clock the previous day.  
Lacey stirred and started to laugh. Her laughter woke Remus.  
"Wha? WHAT THE HELL, GET OUT YOU TWO!" Remus grabbed the pillow from behind Lacey's head and flung it in the direction of the two boys. It hit James in the face, the lads then stumbled from the room slamming the door behind them.  
"Good morning husband." Lacey whispered in his ear with a big grin.  
"Yes, good morning wife." Remus placed a kiss to her neck. "We need to get those two back for that."  
"Mhmm," Lacey nibbled on Remus's neck and then pulled away "but not right now...in twenty minutes?"  
She bit her lip.  
The only response was his growl as his lips battled hers.

 

*An hour later*

Lacey and Remus slipped out of their room and into the common room, both had damp hair and were dressed in jeans, trainers and jumpers. Lily smiled when she saw the couple, they looked to be the image of peace. They curled up in the red chair near the fire.  
"How's married life?" Lily smirked.  
"Amazing. I can go round telling people he's mine now." Lacey giggled. "No, but seriously...it's wonderful so far."  
Remus squeezed her hand.  
"How are James and Sirius?" Remus asked Lily.  
"Well, I haven't seen them since they barged into your room...I don't think they'll be doing that again though!" She chuckled.  
"Someone speaking about us?" Sirius asked as he and James made their way into the common room lugging a basket each.  
"Just seeing if you'd been admitted to St. Mungo's yet." Lily responded.  
Suddenly Lacey felt herself drift away, as she was staring at her friends she saw a vision: her two friends, Alice and Frank in St. Mungo' with glazed, expressionless faces, a young boy stood before them crying.  
Lacey was startled back into the present by James, who was kneeling in front of her, his hand on her shoulder. Everyone had gathered around her, she noticed that her eyes were filled with water and her cheeks wet with tears.  
"Lace, is Remus that bad in bed?" Sirius couldn't help but snicker, the tension was broken.  
Lace chuckled. "Actually he's phenomenal Sirius, maybe you should ask him for tips."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus gripped her waist tighter to comfort her.  
"Another vision?" James was still kneeling in front of her.  
"Yes, and not a pleasant one. I...I don't want to explain it, I'll just go write it down in the notebook." Lacey nodded to herself, and slowly went back into her marital room to write down the details of the vision she had had.  
Remus slipped into the room behind her and massaged her shoulders as she wrote.

Fifteen minutes later Lacey put the quill down, she looked grimly down at the page in front of her. It held so much promise of pain, she could only hope that by seeing it she could prevent it from happening. Remus had stayed with her the entire time, soothing her by touch.  
He leant forwards and flipped the notebook shut. He then slipped it in the draw to the left side of the desk.  
"Better Lace?" He kissed her forehead.  
"Much, I can forget about it now." She smiled wearily and was led out of the room and back into the common room.  
Lacey gasped in surprise when she saw the room. James and Sirius's baskets had been opened and emptied, huge piles of food were now scattered on the table in front of the fire, two bottles of champagne and five flutes stood waiting.   
"A celebration." Sirius explained. "For New Years, for new starts."  
Lacey grinned at her friends, kissed each of their cheeks in turn.  
"I thought we could play another muggle game, called Never Have I Ever." Lily had an evil glint in her eye. "It can be rather...revealing."  
The marauders turned to her intrigued.

A short while, two bottles of champagne and some Firewhiskey later the group of friends were sat on the floor in front of the fire playing Never Have I Ever.  
"Remember: you drink if you Have done it." Lily slurred.  
Everyone nodded, Lacey shifted closer to Remus.  
"Never have I ever been kissed." Lily started.  
They all drank.  
It was James's turn next. "Never have I ever had sex."   
Again everyone drank.  
"Never have I ever had sex in the common room." Sirius smirked.  
Sheepishly Remus and Lacey drank, their cheeks flamed.  
"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. "You naughty people!"  
The couple just giggled as they remembered how it had occurred, there were some times when Lacey felt lucky to have a boyfriend who's hormones went into overdrive once a month with the full moon.  
"Never have I ever had sex in the library." Remus blushed.  
Now it was Lily and James's turn to look sheepish as they both took a drink.  
"Lily Evans, you shady lady! I'm proud of you sister!" Lacey grinned.  
Remus just looked shocked, Sirius was proud of his 'Prongsie'.  
"Never have I ever..." Lacey paused and then smirked. "Taken part in an orgy."  
Only Sirius raised his drink to his lips, he took a large sip.  
Everyone looked at him expectantly.  
"The Hufflepuffs have some great parties."  
Lacey couldn't help but laugh then. Remus slipped his arm round her waist to hold her steady.

Three hours later Professor McGonagall made her way into the common room, she stopped short when she saw the students, they were now all cuddled up together listening to Sirius as he told a story, they'd all sobered up. The teacher smiled indulgently on them all before schooling her face into something a little less familiar and more distant.  
"Ah, there you are." Her tone was gentle. "These are your wedding photos Lacey, Remus. How are you all?"  
She passed Lacey a white silk book, it was a beautiful photo album.   
"We are well thank you Aunt Minerva. Remus and I'll be round later to bring you a photo of the wedding, I'll have a note for Uncle Albus too." Lacey sounded sated.  
"It's been a wonderful few days, I'm just grateful we still have a week before everyone comes back." Lily sighed.  
Everyone nodded with her.

Professor McGonagall left the room a few minutes later. As soon as she left the room the boys all congregated by the fire drinking shots of Firewhiskey, they were discussing the next big prank they'd like to play. Lacey and Lily curled up beside each other on the sofa, they thumbed through the photos.  
"Oh." Lacey's eyes filled with happy tears when she saw one of the photos, the image started with a full length view of her and Remus and it slowly zoomed in as they leaned in to kiss.  
Lacey copied the photo twice, one was for her and Remus, the other was for her mother and father.   
Lily flicked through a few pages and came to a stop on a picture that captured everyone who had been at the wedding. It was a nearly full length image, Lily and James went from smiling at the camera to slyly looking at each other, Remus and Lacey's eyes never left each other's, they were both beaming. Sirius was laughing with the Potter parents, while Dumbledore and McGonagall just smiled at the camera.  
"Oh Lace, this is how I'll remember it forever. The happiest of days. Do you mind if I have a copy of this one?" Lily asked.  
"Certainly, make one for James, Dumbledore and McGonagall too would you please?" Lacey replied whilst she conjured two silver frames for the pictures she'd copied from the album.  
Lily did just that.  
Lacey returned to the photos, she kept flicking through until she found the one she wanted to give Sirius a copy of. She smiled.  
Sirius was stood between Lacey and Remus, he had his arms draped around their shoulders and every few seconds he threw his head back in laughter as Lacey said something. They all looked so thrilled and happy.  
Lacey took a copy of the picture and started to make a frame. Mere minutes later she sat and admired her work, the photo was now in black and white, a white wood frame surrounded the picture, etched into the frame at frequent intervals was the word 'family'.  
Lacey left the album with Lily and took the framed picture with her. She gently drew Sirius to the door of the common room, where they wouldn't be overheard by the others.  
"What's up Lace?" He frowned.  
She gave him the photo and watched as his frown dissolved into a smile, a true, heartfelt smile. His eyes watered.  
"The frame says family Lace." He whispered.  
"I know Sirius," Lacey cupped his cheek with her hand "you're part of my family now, mine and Remus's own little family, you are such a big part of it."  
"Lacey," tears slipped from his eyes "I don't deserve a friend, no a sister, like you."  
Remus chuckled from behind them, he strode over and wrapped both Lacey and Sirius into a hug.  
"She's exactly what you deserve Padfoot. Lace is right. You're part of our pack." Remus's voice was laced with love.  
"I love you Lupin's." Sirius hugged back firmly.  
"And the Lupin's love you."


	35. Changing the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey has some more visions

Everyone had arrived back at school that afternoon. The marauders and Lily had had the best of times over the past week, they'd taken lots of photos, had lots of snowball fights and been joyful and free. They knew that in the following weeks and months the innocence of childhood would be stripped away from them. They were now sat in their uniforms at the Gryffindor table. Lacey and Remus were sat side by side, Sirius next to Lace, Peter, James and Lily sat opposite them.  
They were eagerly awaiting the results of their latest prank, Lily had informed the marauders of the muggle contraption of whoopie cushions. The marauders then decided to place the whoopie cushions under the Professors seat cushions.   
Lily now couldn't stop giggling.  
"Shh, Lils you'll give us away!" Lacey whispered across the table.  
Lily rolled her eyes and tried to stop giggling, but she'd already gotten the attention of professor McGonagall.   
"What's so funny Miss Evans? What have you all been up to?" The Professor was immediately suspicious.  
The marauders all kept their cool, James stepped up to take the blame.  
"I apologise Professor, Lily has a ticklish spot I recently discovered. I'm just exploiting my knowledge." He grinned wolfishly at the teacher.  
"Well you're having far too much fun." She tightened her lips against a smile.  
Lace suddenly slumped against Remus, a flash forwards of the Professor saying that to a James lookalike but with pure green eyes had played through her mind at exactly the same time. Two scenarios in her head at once was taxing both physically and mentally.  
"Are you alright Mrs Lupin?" The professor was immediately concerned.  
As were all the people sat around Lace.  
"Fine, fine. Just a little vision." She waved away their concerns. She turned into Remus's shoulder. "They're happening more often. I can't take much more of it!"   
"Shh," he peppered kisses into her hair "I'm with you love. You can take it, you're strong."  
She rested against Remus and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again she saw that Lily, James and Peter had gone back to talking to each other. Sirius and Remus on the other hand were watching her with love.  
"Alright Lace?" Sirius grabbed her hand beneath the table, she gave his hand a squeeze and a weak smile.  
"Perfectly, I have my champions to left and right." Lacey turned her attention back to the teachers table as Professor Dumbledore had stood at the podium to make a speech. Over the top of her head Remus and Sirius exchanged a slightly worried look.  
"Welcome back, we hope you've all had a restful and merry holiday!" Professor Dumbledore spoke to the student body, Lacey zoned out for a few minutes until she felt Lily kick her under the table. "The final announcement for this evening is one of joyous news, over the holidays two of our students were married. We'd like you to offer your congratulations to Mr and Mrs Lupin, formerly Miss Potter. Lupin's, if you'd stand for a moment please?"  
Remus stood and took Lacey's hand, they blushed and grinned nervously at each other.  
"Congratulations."   
The school cheered and clapped. The couples faces were burning from the attention and they swiftly sat back down.  
The teachers all moved to stand in front of their chairs, they sat at the same time as Professor Dumbledore. Simultaneously every teachers whoopie cushion made a farting sound, it seemed to echo in the silence of the hall. Then everyone started laughing.  
The angry teachers found the cushions beneath their seats and stared at the marauders who were laughing along with the rest of the hall, they were so happy because there was no evidence it was them.   
Professor Dumbledore was the only teacher to look amused, he kept wriggling on the cushion under his seat to make it go off again and again and again. He absentmindedly summoned the food for the students.  
"Aced it." Peter smirked as everyone turned to the food.

After the dinner the marauders made their way back to their dorm, on the way a group of Slytherins stopped them, the group included Sirius's cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa.   
"Well lookie here, the Potter brat married a werewolf, couldn't find a human who wanted you, so you went for vermin." Bellatrix taunted.  
Lacey wandlessly erected shields between her, Bellatrix and the marauders.  
"I beg your pardon?" Lacey's voice was cold. "My HUSBAND is not vermin, you are."   
"You heard me, you're married to vermin. I spit on you." The black haired girl spat at Lacey.  
Lacey stopped the spit in midair, using her magic she flicked it back at Bellatrix, it landed with a 'slop' on her face.  
"Care to see what I do to stupid prats like yourself, you know the bigoted Pureblood purists who would singlehandedly lead our world to ruin and end magic?" Lacey's eyes flashed green in anger.  
Bellatrix stood her ground.  
"Leave her Bella. She's too far beneath us, don't consort with her." Narcissa placed her hand in Lucius Malfoy's elbow, they strode away with their heads in the air.  
"Aren't you going to run after your sister Bella?" Lacey teased.   
"Yeah, run along like a good little girl Bella." Sirius taunted her from behind the shield.  
Bellatrix sent a hex flying towards Sirius, he didn't even flinch as it rebounded from the shield Lacey had erected.  
Bella's eyes flashed in anger.  
"Think I'd let scum like you touch my friends, the people I love?" Lacey laughed at Bellatrix. "I have a heart, and that makes me stronger than you."  
Bellatrix cackled.  
"You're a blood traitor you slut."  
Lacey shrugged at the girl.  
"Why're you so bothered? Oh my...you're jealous." Lacey looked gobsmacked.  
Bella cackled again.  
"Jealous, of you?" Her voice was one of ridicule.  
Bellatrix raised her wand at Lacey.  
"Raise your wand." The slytherin demanded.  
"Haha, I can beat you without a wand." Lacey grinned.  
A green curse started flying at Lacey, the woman just raised her hand, it sizzled away. Lacey held out her right hand, Bella's wand flew from her hand and landed in Lacey's.  
"Give me one good reason not to snap this."  
"Never. You wouldn't dare." Bella taunted.  
Lacey turned the wand over in her hand, it felt foreign and ugly. She whipped out her own wand and pointed it at Bella's.  
"Eripere nos" A bright purple light slid around Bella's wand, once the spell was complete she threw the wand to the ground. "Take it and go. You'll never hurt any of the people I love again."   
Lacey turned away from Bellatrix, dropped the shield and returned to her friends, they continued on their way.  
"That. Was. Amazing." James clapped his sister on her back.  
Remus took her hand and they led the group to the Tower.  
"I'm sorry I've debased you Lace, she's right, you could've had anyone." Remus whispered as they entered the common room.  
Lacey growled and dragged him through the common room and into their room.  
"You HAVENT debased me Remus, you've raised me higher than any other ever could! You've made me into an Angel, I live in a state of Heaven now because I'm you're wife. I LOVE you, you big idiot!" She threw herself at him, he caught her easily and kissed her.  
"Sorry love." He smiled gently.  
"Should be. Now, let's go back out there to our friends." She led him back into the common room, their friends rolled their eyes.  
"Lace what you did back there was-" Sirius strode up to Lacey and put his hand on her shoulder. As he was speaking she fainted against his body. He picked her up and ran into her room, the other marauders gathered around her.  
"Get help." Sirius ordered.

Half an hour later Lacey came back round, she'd just seen two visions. In one version Sirius had been killed by his cousin Bellatrix, he'd fallen into the veil. In the second version he'd managed to capture Bella because of the enchantment Lacey had put on her wand, she couldn't hurt Sirius. The second one was what was going to happen, Lacey felt sure of it, it'd been more real, it'd been the right one, the real one.  
The first faces she saw was Remus and Sirius.  
She smiled gently at Remus, and squeezed his hand.  
Then she turned to Sirius.  
"I think...I think I've just saved your life." Sirius's concerned eyes went round with wonder.  
"I think it's time we got Professor Dumbledore." Remus stroked her hair.


	36. Dumbledore's chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Dumbledore say?

"Lacey, I think it's time to explain, don't you?" Professor Dumbledore was sat in a chair beside Lacey and Remus's bed. The couple were sat side by side on the bed with a cup of tea.  
Lacey passed Dumbledore the notebook.  
"That's a record of every single flash, snippet, vision, call it what you will. It's more than that now Sir, tonight has proven it to me. I'm being shown what could happen and it's my job to prevent that." She frowned. "No, wait."   
Dumbledore chuckled.  
"Yes, I think the universe is showing you two futures. Two ways it could possibly go." His voice was calming.  
"Yes." She breathed. "We must make certain that the visions don't come to pass Sir, if they do, then I'm sorry but the world as we know it will cease to exist."  
The atmosphere in the room had grown to be very solemn.   
"You're right Lacey."  
He stood up.  
"With your permission, I'd like to induct you into the Order as soon as possible. With all your knowledge you're going to need extra protection. Both of you are." He smiled kindly on the couple. "Also, I'm going to charm this book so that every time you add to it I will receive a copy in a notebook of my own. Is that acceptable?"  
"Certainly Sir."   
He quickly set up the charm. He turned to the couple.  
"Take care of her tonight Remus, from the articles I've read on seers and powerful witches suggest that the night things step up a notch is a night of terror." His words brought fear to Lacey's eyes, Remus gripped Lacey a little tighter.  
"Well, goodnight." He popped out of their room.

 

*2 o'clock in the morning*

"No, NO!" Lacey woke up screaming. She sat bolt upright. The cool air of the room washed over her hot sweaty skin.  
Remus sat up next to her, he wrapped her in his arms. She was shaking.  
"What happened?" He rubbed her arms comfortingly.  
"I lost you, there was a battle, I lost you." Her voice was broken.  
"Well I'm here now, right here." He kissed her forehead.  
She pushed him down and climbed on top of him. They were both naked.  
"Make love to me Remus. Make me forget the horror." Her voice was scarcely louder than a whisper, and she blushed at her request.  
"Anytime for you love, anything." He gently flipped them over and ground against her hips. "I love you Lace."  
"I love you too Remus."  
Their lips were gentle against each other, for the rest of that night they didn't fuck or have sex, they made love, used the lightness of their love to chase away the terrors, to chase away the darkness.


	37. An Expanding Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's got some news.

It was now the beginning of February, the snow was still falling outside and the visions had fallen into a pattern with Lacey now. They came in the evenings every other day. Remus had discovered that chocolate was the perfect pick-me-up for Lacey after the visions. But lately Lacey couldn't stand too much chocolate, just thinking of it made her feel a little queasy, apples on the other hand...she couldn't get enough of them!  
One morning Lace was looking at the calendar, it was then that she noticed she hadn't had a period in January. She gasped.  
"Anything wrong Lace?" Remus glanced up at his wife.  
"No, nothing, I've just remembered I've forgotten some homework...I need to speak to Lily about it. I'll see you at breakfast yeah?" She trotted over to him and pecked a kiss to his lips and then bounded out of the room.  
She raced up the girls dormitory stairs.  
"Lily, can you do be the biggest favour please?" Lacey whispered to her friend, she was up in her room.  
"Anything Lace, what is it? What's wrong?" Her voice was concerned.  
"I think I'm pregnant, but don't tell anyone! Can you get your mum to send one of those muggle pregnancy tests? I really can't have anyone knowing just yet." Her voice was solemn and quiet.  
"Of course!" She hugged her friend.

 

*A week later*

"Here Lace, this one even says how many weeks along you are." She slipped the rectangular box into Lacey's school bag.  
Lacey hugged her friend.  
"Thanks Lils. I...I know this is an odd request, but would you stay with me whilst I do this? I don't want to be alone." Lacey's face was bright red.  
"Of course Lacey! I'm sure one day you'll be returning the favour." Lily rubbed her friends arm.

After classes that day Lily and Lacey hurried to Lacey's room. Remus and the boys were at the shrieking shack, it was full moon night tonight, so they didn't have to worry about being disturbed.  
Lacey grabbed the stick and went into the bathroom, she came back out about two minutes later.   
She put the stick face down on the table.  
"How long do we wait?" She asked her redhead friend.  
"Just a few minutes." The girls sat down on the bed together. "Will you be happy if it says positive?"  
"I'll be thrilled! I just don't know about Remus though." She worried her bottom lip.  
"I'm certain he'd be happy."  
Lily checked her watch.  
"It's time."  
Lacey stared at the stick, she couldn't bring herself to flip it over.  
"Please tell me Lily, I can't look." Lacey covered her eyes with her hand.  
"You're five weeks pregnant." Lily's voice was full of awe.  
Lacey took the test in her own hands. Her right hand fluttered to her flat stomach.  
"There's a baby in here. Oh Lily! I'm going to be a Mum!" She clutched at her friend, both girls broke down in tears with huge smiles on their faces.

 

*Following morning*

When Remus opened the door to his room he staggered backwards, straight into the arms of Sirius and James, Peter had gone up to bed. The normally tidy bedroom was now a mess, tissues were scattered all over the room, books were strewn haphazardly everywhere and clothes were lying on the floor. Remus turned his attention to the bed, it was crumpled, obviously slept in but empty now.  
He turned to the ensuite, James and Sirius right behind him.  
They saw Lacey leaning over the toilet being sick while Lily rubbed her back and held her friends bobbed Raven hair away.  
Remus rushed straight over to Lacey. He crouched by her side.  
"Stomach bug Lace?" He stroked her cheek.  
"No," she whispered "I'm five weeks pregnant."  
She felt another wave of nausea and threw up into the toilet. When she was finished Lily flushed it away. Remus just stared at his wife.   
Then a smile broke out on his face, he helped Lacey up and passed her her toothbrush and paste.   
"What's wrong?" James asked from the doorway.   
Sirius had rushed into the bathroom to check Lacey was ok, he rubbed her back.  
"Why're you pleased that she's ill?" Sirius demanded of Remus.  
Lacey rolled her eyes in the mirror to Lily as she brushed her teeth.  
"Because it means our baby is growing." Remus's statement was met by silence.  
"That means your-" James began.  
"Pregnant?" Sirius finished.  
"Five weeks. We reckon it was conceived on the wedding night." Lily told them.  
Lace and Remus blushed at the memories of the wedding night, it had been a very productive and enjoyable time.  
"That means I'm going to be an-" James began again.  
"Uncle." Lily supplied.  
Everyone converged on Lacey, they wrapped her in the middle of a joint embrace, she snuggled against them all.  
"We're pregnant guys. Our first baby." Sirius whispered to them all. "Our pack is expanding."


	38. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell the news.

Lacey and Remus were currently sat in The Three Broomsticks, they'd rented out a living room above the pub floor. They were waiting for her parents and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. The professors turned up first, they appeared with a quiet pop. Lacey smiled wanly at her teachers from her spot beside Remus, it was only ten o'clock in the morning and she was still feeling a little sick. Two minutes later the Potters turned up, the fire glowed green and they stepped through, brushing the soot from their robes.  
They sat down in the chairs left for them.  
Remus, ever the gentleman, poured tea for everyone.  
"So Lace, we didn't just come here for a cup of tea. What's the matter?" Mrs Potter asked.  
Remus gripped Lacey's hand in his lightly, a small graced his lips.  
"We err, have some good news, I'm five, nearly six weeks pregnant." Lacey blurted it out.  
Mr and Mrs Potter gaped at Lacey. A sparkle of love was twinkling in the woman's eyes.  
"Pregnant?" Professor McGonagall seemed flabbergasted.  
"Congratulations Lacey, Remus. This will mean changes though, I'm sure you're aware of that." Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
"We're going to be grandparents!" Mrs Potter cried.  
She strode over to her daughter and gently hugged her. The girl smiled softly at her mother. Professor McGonagall quickly jumped up and embraced her goddaughter.  
"How's the sickness? Any cravings?" She searched Lacey's eyes.  
"I'm sick as a dog everyday, just ask Remus, he's always there right by my side. As for cravings, apples. Anything with apples." Lacey's eyes started to water as she thought about how loving Remus is. "Damn hormones."  
Everyone chuckled.  
Mr Potter hugged Lacey and Remus.  
"Fantastic news."  
Everyone sat back down and took a sip of tea. Lacey and Remus snuggled on the sofa, they turned to professor Dumbledore who was eyeing them with a speculative look on his face.  
"I don't feel that I can allow Lacey to continue as a student at Hogwarts." Everyone in the room made to interrupt him, but he waved them into silence. "Lacey has gathered much attention from the dark side, her powers make her a target for them, I don't want to risk the life of her child as well."  
"I understand Sir. But what of my NEWTs, what of Remus?" Lacey's voice was understanding.  
He smiled gently at her.  
"I propose that you leave tomorrow Lacey, if they're agreeable perhaps you could stay at your parents? I'll allow Remus and your friends to visit you every weekend, floo call every evening. You'll be given predicted grades in your NEWTs, this is extenuating circumstances. Would that be acceptable?" His voice was kind.  
"Of course Sir." Lacey's eyes watered, she turned to Remus and sniffled against his shoulder. "It's for the good of the baby."  
Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and held her tight.  
"Sir, if this is Lacey's few days at Hogwarts I'd like to take her back immediately. She needs to say goodbye to her friends." Remus stood and pulled Lacey up with him.  
"Of course, floo to my office." He ushered them to the fireplace. "And may I suggest discretion, it is imperative that no one discovers that you're leaving, nor where you're going. The fidelious charm will be placed upon the place where you'll be living."  
Lacey nodded gravely.  
"See you tomorrow Lacey." Mrs Potter waved.  
Lacey and Remus stepped through the green flames into Dumbledore's office.

 

*An hour later*

"What?! You can't leave!" Lily cried, she wrapped herself around Lacey.  
"I have to Lils, I need to protect my baby." Lacey's hand rubbed her still flat stomach.  
"I'll miss you." Lily's whisper was so quiet Lacey barely heard it.  
"Me too Lils." She pulled away, looked at her brother, her husband, Lily and Sirius. "I'll miss you all so much! But still, we have until tomorrow afternoon. So let's not spend the night moping. I want happy memories."  
Sirius wiped away a tear and wrapped his arms around Lacey.   
"You got it, what do you want?" He kissed Lacey's temple.  
"To embarrass you all." Lacey smirked evilly. "Starting with Lily."  
The redhead in question glared fearfully at her friend.  
Lacey smiled and reached into her bedside table, she pulled out a photograph.  
"Jamsie dearest twin. This is what your girlfriend got up to on my hen night," Lacey smirked, handed her brother a picture of Lily doing a striptease. "Isn't it fascinating brother?"  
James blushed, Lily tried to grab the photo but Sirius and Remus snatched it away before she could. The guffawed as they saw what the picture contained.  
"That wasn't very nice Mrs Lupin." Lily glared at her friend.  
"Nonsense Miss Evans, it's repayment for making me run naked down the corridors of Hogwarts!" Lacey bantered.  
The evening was filled with glares, laughter and a whole lot of love.


	39. Leaving Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lacey to go

In the morning Lacey was woken by Remus, he lavished kisses all over her. His eyes betrayed his sorrow. They made a promise to floo each other every night, he'd be over every weekend; but still, after living side by side for essentially seven years it'd be odd to be apart.  
"I love you Remus." The tears spelled down her face.  
"I love you Lacey." He wiped away every tear.  
Remus pulled on a pair of pyjama trousers, Lacey pulled on the top half to them, it fit her like a dress.  
They heard a snuffling at the door, Lacey rolled her eyes, she knew who it was. She flicked her hand at the door, it opened, letting the person in. Padfoot padded over with a basket of apples dangling from his mouth, Lacey took them with a huge smile.   
"Thank you Padfoot." She nuzzled his ears.  
The dog then curled up by her feet.  
Lily, James and Peter slipped into the room. They each held a small parcel each. James went first.  
"It isn't much Lace, but it's something." Lacey opened the package slowly, savouring the time with her twin. Inside the package was a mirror.  
"I'm confused?" She frowned.  
"It's a two way mirror. Say my name and I'll be able to speak to you from my mirror. You'll be able to see and speak to us all." He kissed her forehead. "Longest time we will ever have been apart sis."  
"Thanks James."  
Peter stepped up next and gave her his package.  
"They teased me no end about this. But I don't care. It was worth it." His eyes twinkled.  
Lacey tore the paper, inside was a set of hand knitted blankets, some small, some large, all in Gryffindor colours.  
"Oh Peter, you knitted these?!" Lacey grinned, stroking the blankets.  
"Yeah, anything for baby Lupin." He gave her a brief hug.  
Lastly came Lily.  
"I got this when you told us about that vision where I delivered your baby." She blushed prettily.  
Inside the packet was a book entitled 'How to have a home birth'.  
Lacey laughed when she saw it.  
"Cheers Lils."  
Lily pecked a kiss to Lacey's cheek.

 

*Two o'clock*

"I'm afraid it's time Lacey." Professor Dumbledore stood from behind his desk.  
Lacey had just signed the final papers confirming her withdrawal from Hogwarts and accepted her NEWT scores.  
Professor McGonagall's eyes lit up with tears. She gave Lacey a box of Apple things: Apple pie, apple crumble, toffee apple, Apple flan, Apple juice.  
She kissed her goddaughter.  
"I expect regular updates Lacey."  
"Yes Aunt."  
Lacey hugged each of her friends in turn, she lingered just a shade longer with James and Sirius though. She pressed a handkerchief into their hands.  
"See you on Friday night guys."  
She turned to Remus.  
His eyes were glittering, Lacey couldn't hold back the tears then. They flew down her face.  
"I love you." They both muttered.  
They crushed each other together. They weren't just kissing anymore, it was a full exchange of love. Nobody could watch, it was such a private, intimate moment.  
"Look after our baby Lace, look after yourself. I'll see you Friday." He hugged her once again.  
Professor Dumbledore drew Lacey over to the fire.  
"I love you." Her magic pulsed tightly around everyone in the room, they all felt her love, but her eyes remained firmly locked on Remus. The last thing they saw as she flooed away was each other.


	40. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the best laid plans often go astray...what's happened now?

The next morning was hell, not only did Lacey barely get any sleep because She was in dire need of her Remus and friends, but the morning sickness really stepped up a notch. She made it to the loo with only seconds to spare. At the miserable sobbing sounds Lacey was making Mrs Potter came bounding into the room, if Lacey hadn't been feeling so ill she would've laughed, it was comical seeing someone her mothers age prancing into the room like a deer. Just before the woman could reach Lacey though five patronus's leapt into the room, the wolf went straight to Lacey, Remus's calm voice spoke soothingly.  
"We may not physically be there with you Lace, but we are in spirit." The wolf nudged Lacey gently, bringing a small smile to her.  
The stag, doe, dog and rat circled around Lacey occasionally sniffing her. The wretched young woman felt a lot more loved and happier with the patronus's by her side, their positive forces brought her through the mist of the miserable morning sickness.  
Mrs Potter crossed over to Lacey and rubbed her daughters back making hushing noises, after a few more minutes she helped Lacey over to the sink and watched as she brushed her teeth.  
"You know, you may feel wretched Lace, but pregnancy has given you a glow, just a little tint of colour to your skin." The older woman smiled knowingly at the younger one. "I think motherhood is going to suit you, you'll be more at ease with yourself."  
Lacey grimaced in the mirror, her mother saw the gesture.  
"Believe it or not, I'll be proven right when the baby is born."   
The women smiled at each other.  
Lacey rinsed her mouth out after brushing her teeth, she leant against the sink facing her mother, one hand was gently rubbing her tummy.  
"I can't wait to be a mother. This little baby Lupin is going to be so loved."  
"Yes, it is." Euphemia drew her daughter into a hug. "Just seven and a half months left to go now Lace, it sounds like a lot but I promise you'll it'll pass quickly. You want to enjoy being pregnant while you are!"  
Lacey snorted and pulled away from her mother.  
"What is there to enjoy about being pregnant?! So far all I've experienced is tender breasts and sickness!" Lacey was sceptical to say the least.  
"Ah," a mischievous twinkle entered Mrs Potters eyes, one that made Lacey feel a little uncomfortable. "Well, you'll find that when you see Remus your hormones will go into overdrive, you'll find him a damn sight more attractive than ever before."   
Lacey blushed and averted her gaze.  
Mrs Potter chuckled.  
"And, of course, the nights when you'll feel the baby kicking. Seeing your body adapt to grow an entire new life. It's a real journey Lace. You'll know what I mean soon enough."  
Lacey felt entranced by her mothers words, which is why she didn't even notice that her mother had left the room. She swiftly snapped herself out of her trance and glanced around, all but two patronus's had fizzled out, only a wolf and a dog remained.  
She put her hand out to them, they both crept forwards. Just as they touched her hands Lacey felt herself going into another trance, but this one wasn't pleasant, it was a vision. She slid down to the floor.

The next thing Lacey knew was darkness, and then a flurry of images ran through her head. Terrible visions of torture, death, rituals that were too gruesome to describe. And a word, just one: Horcrux. She didn't know how long she'd been witnessing the same visions over and over again but Lacey felt herself being pulled out of the visions, she could feel herself being lifted and moved, and the moment she was set down she recognised her bed and the very worried faces of her friends, parents and oddly enough Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
"Lace, are you ok?" Remus had his hands on either side of Lacey's face, his eyes searching hers.  
James brushed a hair off her forehead, Sirius squeezed her hand gently, offering silent comfort.  
"It was a vision, that's all. How, and why, are you all here?" She noticed that her voice sounded a little weak.  
"Well," Sirius spoke, Remus was still gazing intently at his wife. "Our patronus's went wild, they came straight back to us howling, we knew something was wrong so we ran to Professor Dumbledore and he brought us all here."  
"But it was more than that," James spoke this time. "I felt something, our twin bond, you'd gone cold and that's not right."  
"Plus, I felt something too." Remus spoke now, seemingly assured that his wife was okay. "I felt darkness, fear, revulsion, I could only assume it was your emotions projected on to me. We know your magic is very active."  
"Oh." Was all the witch could say, she felt more than a little overwhelmed.  
Professor McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a green apple, she gave it to her goddaughter.  
"Here, eat this you'll feel better." She smiled concerned. "Now, I think some of us should withdraw to another room. I imagine Albus needs to speak with Lacey."  
The old man nodded.   
The Potter parents, Peter, Lily and (under a great deal of protest) James were ushered from the room by Professor McGonagall.   
Remus climbed onto Lacey's bed beside her and snuggled her into his arms, she took a moment to breath his scent. He was her safety, her home.  
He grinned, even though she couldn't see.  
Professor Dumbledore sat down on the foot of the bed.  
"Whenever you're ready Lacey."   
The witch took a deep breath.  
"There was so much darkness, but I don't just mean a lack of light...well, I suppose it was lacking in light too...but, I mean so much dark magic, so much hate." She paused a moment to consider her words, tears formed in her eyes. "Death, tortures. Things I don't even understand...such terrible acts!" The tears were falling by this point. "And one word, just one, I don't even know what it means."  
Remus clutched Lacey a little tighter, placed a kiss on her head.  
"What word Lacey?" The woman's godfather lowered his head.  
"It's a dirty word, it feels tainted and taboo. Ridiculous seeing as I don't know what it means..." She took another breath. "Horcrux."  
She heard the elderly wizard take a sharp, sudden breath.  
"In relation to what Lacey? The Dark Lord?" Dumbledore gripped her hand, intent on knowing.  
"Yes, I...I think the entire vision was related to his fascination of the...of a...well, whatever Horcrux is." She stumbled over her words.  
"This is very grave news indeed." The powerful man stood up, paced a little and then returned to the couple who were hugging on the bed. "I think, perhaps, our plan should be revised. I don't think Lacey being here alone is advisable, not if her visions are going to take such a traumatic turn. Remus, you and the others will not be returning to Hogwarts."  
"What?!"


	41. New Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets seriously AU

Professor Dumbledore called everyone back into the couples bedroom, Lacey's friends sat down on the bed, all huddled up together. The other adults stood watching professor Dumbledore as he gravely paced before the fire. After a few moments he turned to everyone.  
"None of the students here are returning to Hogwarts." He was blunt.  
Everyone gasped.  
"Everything has changed in light of Lacey's vision." He continued. "Our primary objective now is to discover and eliminate the Dark Lords horcrux's and then eliminate him. In order to do that we need Merlins book, I'm certain that is the only literature on how to kill horcrux's."  
We all stared at him, flabbergasted.  
"Sir," Lily timidly spoke up. "What is a Horcrux?"  
"It's an abomination." Dumbledore looked horrified. "It's dark magic, where you split your soul and leave a fragment in an object. It essentially makes it harder, if not impossible to kill you."  
Peter who was beside Remus blanched, Lacey saw her husband put a comforting hand on their friends shoulder.  
"Where do we fit into this?" Sirius demanded.  
"I need you to take care of Lacey, all of you. Her visions," he nodded slowly to himself. "Could be detailed, we need lots of notes on her visions, research done into what she sees. We, well you all, will be helping Lacey as well as finding the book of Merlin."  
We all nodded to each other, determined.  
Professor Dumbledore turned to Lacey and James's parents.  
"I need you both to undertake a mission for the order." He instructed them. "Durmstrang has the best library of Horcrux's, the best professors about dark magic, I need you both to discover and report back all that you can."  
"How long for Albus?" Mr potter asked.  
"As long as it takes." He gestured to the marauders. "May they stay here?"  
Both parents nodded.  
"Well then," the wizard walked towards the students. "I'll return later with all of your belongings as well as the paper work to end your time at Hogwarts, as well as to induct you into the order."  
James nodded once, then turned to Lacey, he slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I'll take the very best care of you Lace." He murmured.  
"Well all will." Lily promised.  
The friends felt a slight pulsing of Lacey's magic, a warm, happy sensation that made Lily giggle a little, a sound she managed to stifle quite well.  
While the friends had been talking Dumbledore had been speaking to the Potter parents, discussing details of their mission. The students had no idea what was being talked about until Mrs Potter cried out.  
"Today?!"  
"I'm afraid so, I'll bring an international portkey with me this afternoon."   
Lacey buried her head into Remus's shoulder, she had gotten her friends back but now her parents had to go away, for who know how long. She took a deep breath of Remus's scent, it immediately calmed her down. He'd felt her distress, and had started to rub soothing circles on her back. So far nothing was going according to plan.

 

*Time Skip*

Professor Dumbledore returned in the early evening. He had brought five neatly lacked school trunks with him, which landed with a slight thud. He turned to the six youngsters. He gestured for them to hold out their wands, they did so.  
"Do you all take a solemn oath to remain true to the light, a vow of fidelity to truth, a promise to fight against this discrimination of the darkness?" His voice was deep, serious.  
"I swear." The young adults said in unison.  
As they spoke white light wrapped around their wands, and once the oath was accepted it faded away.  
"Welcome to the order." Dumbledore was now his merry self again. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out five forms and a biro pen.  
Lily smirked at the pen.  
"If you'd just sign these please?" He handed them out to the students. "You'll be granted your predicted NEWT grades."  
Lily took the pen first and signed with a flourish and slight grin. The boys went after her, all looking quite excited, apart from Remus. He looked a little sad, but extremely determined. Lacey crept her hand into his and gave it a squeeze, he seemed to cheer up instantly.  
Once all the forms had been returned to Professor Dumbledore he beamed at the adults.   
Lily and Peter took it as their cue to leave, they headed to the kitchen to see if they could make anything for dinner, Mr and Mrs Potter were taking Izzy the house elf with them.  
The parents turned to Lacey, James, Sirius and Remus. Pulled them into a group hug. Nobody cried, they didn't see this as a goodbye, anyway they'd promised to write, and if time allowed it they would floo call too. Lacey's magic hummed in the room, a gentle reminder to her parents to stay safe, stay strong and that she loved them.  
The parents turned to each other, linked hands. Little Izzy held onto Mrs Potter's other hand, looking like an excitedly daunted child.  
"Oh, and one more thing." Mrs Potter glanced back at her family. "Please don't completely destroy the house."  
Everyone laughed.  
"We'll try not to Mum." Sirius winked, grinning.  
Lacey gave a little giggle, as did Euphemia.  
Fleamont, Euphemia and Izzy took hold of a silver locket professor Dumbledore held out to them, once they had hold of it he spoke the password. And they were gone, in a slight flash of light, transported to another country.  
Dumbledore turned to Sirius and James, for Lacey and Remus were wrapped up in a hug, neither were crying but they felt saddened.  
"I'll be along once a week for updates, but you can owl, floo, Patronus me if you need to, alright?" He sounded unbelievably caring and kind. "Minerva will probably pop over once a week or being in contact regularly I imagine."  
"Certainly Sir," James smiled, shook his former headmasters hand. "We look forwards to it."  
"Call me Albus." The blue eyes were twinkling again.  
Dumbledore turned to Lacey who had now slipped towards him, leaving a blushing but grinning Remus behind her...who knew what she'd said to him?  
"Uncle Albus." Lacey wrapped him in a hug, which the wizard returned gently. He chuckled indulgently.  
"I expect regular updates of your health, and that of baby Lupin. You are my goddaughter after all, never let it be said that Albus Percvial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore neglected his duties." He laughed at himself.  
Lacey joined in.  
"Of course, see you soon."  
He bowed slightly to them all and then disappeared with a pop.  
There was silence for a few minutes, a comical one...all the adults were thinking the same thing. Sirius was the one to say it at last.  
"His name is Brian?!"


	42. So...What now?

That evening after a slap up meal that Lily had made (sweet Merlin that girl is a wonderful cook!) Lacey and the gang found themselves sprawled out in the front room, much like they'd spent time in the common room. There was a large fire burning in the fire place.  
"Well..." Lily glanced up at her friends. "What do we do now?"  
Everyone turned to each other with blank confused faces, only Remus seemed to look as if he knew what they would do.  
"We work our arses off." He grinned. "There's a copy of notes on the clues to the whereabouts of Merlins lost book in the library, we follow the, and find the book. We also look after Lacey, keep detailed recounts of the visions and pass on the information to Dumbledore...sorry, to Albus."  
"Right." Sirius groaned. "God this is going to be so boring!"  
Lacey laughed at her friend.  
"Nah it won't Padfoot," James jumped in, nudging his friend "we're all together, it'll be fine."  
The boy started to beam immediately. He rather liked the sound of them all being together for a long time, these wonderful people were his own family now.  
Lacey snuggled into Remus.  
"Besides, the clues about Merlins book are quite cryptic, I daresay..." Lacey paused, seemingly lost in thought.  
They all started at her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying, when she made no response Remus waved a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
"You were saying?" Peter rose an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah." The woman blushed. "The cryptic clues, I know with a certainty that at some point all of our knowledge will be needed, we all know different things."  
The guys nodded, accepting her statement.  
"That can't be right Lace," Lily smirked. "We all know what Sirius knows."  
Lacey and Remus both gave a little snort of laughter, though they tried to play it off as a coughing fit.  
James, Peter and Sirius glared at their friends.  
"Hey!" Sirius protested. "I know loads you don't know!"  
"Yeah." Both James and Peter agreed, though it was James who continued. "He knows more sex positions than any of us!"  
Sirius blushed.  
James and Lily shared a smirk.  
"Doubtful..." Remus trailed off, looking lustfully at his wife. "We know quite a few."  
Lacey bit her lip, giggling breathlessly.  
"Ewww!" James stuck his fingers in his ears.  
"Yeah," Lacey winked at her husband. "I imagine we've probably created a few too."  
Everybody laughed at James's embarrassed and horrified squirming.  
"No, but really," Lacey spoke softly, smiling at her dark haired friend kindly. "You have a perception of the world that is wholly different to any of us, we are all going to be valuable in this pursuit of the book."  
Everybody became quite solemn.  
The war, the fight against evil was becoming more real to them now, sure they might laugh and joke around but ultimately this was a fight for survival, a fight for victory that none of them wanted to lose.

Lacey had slipped into a world of her own, in front of her eyes an entire life seemed to be flashing, another vision, it was neither good or bad, it was objective, informative. Though she didn't realise it her hands had gripped tightly onto Remus's shirt. Her friends tried to reach her through the haze of her vision but had no success, they just waited around her until she seemed to snap out of the dream like snippet.  
"Well?" James had his hand on his twins shoulder.  
"Easier to show you I think." Lacey muttered. She sat up, gave Remus a quick peck on the cheek as he passed her an apple which she immediately started to munch on.  
Everyone sat down watching her curiously.  
She withdrew her wand from her pocket and started to write a name: Tom Marvolo Riddle. It burned in the air.  
"This boy was born to two horrible people, put into an orphanage. He was a Halfblood, discovered magic aged 11 when he was visited by a wizard and informed of Hogwarts." Lacey paused. Then gravely continued. "He was sorted into Slytherin, an exceptional student. After he graduated he remade himself, a whole new identity, a new cause, new beliefs and none of them good."  
She waved her hands over the name and it rearranged, spelling out: I am Lord Voldemort.  
"You...y.you mean You-Know-Who is a Halfblood?" Peter cried fearfully.  
"Yeah." Lace nodded. "Strange really. Seeing as he considers them little better than vermin."  
Realisation dawned on Lacey's face.  
"What if he only began all this because he felt so inadequate!?"   
Lacey could see light bulbs flicking on in her friends heads.  
"Well Shit." Remus murmured, causing his wife to become a little flustered. He had sounded incredibly strong and masculine.  
Remus noticed his wife becoming slightly aroused, he grinned to himself, but whipped out a pencil and notebook (Lily's Christmas gift to him) and asked Lacey everything about the vision.

Over an hour later they'd written everything Lacey could remember of the vision down, as well as a few notes contemplating what she'd seen. Lily copied it and owled it off to Dumbledore. They had the radio on now, playing a gentle tune. Much to Lacey's hilarity Sirius and James began dancing a smoochy dance together, she couldn't hold back her giggles when Prong was dipped by his friend.   
Remus felt his heart lift at his wife's happiness. He lowered his head to her neck and pressed a kiss to it. He heard her take a sharp breath, his senses picked up on her arousal as his lips touched her skin. He pulled away and placed a hand on her thigh, slowly inching it upwards.   
After just a few seconds Lacey couldn't take anymore, she grabbed Remus's hand, yanked him off the settee and ran out of the room, her friends very much disgusted and amused.

The second the bedroom door was closed behind them Lacey leapt onto Remus, he span them round so that her back was against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. He chuckled into the passionate kiss.  
"It's not funny," Lacey whispered as she attached her lips to his neck kissing and biting.  
He groaned deeply, his hips bucked against hers.  
"Fuck, sweet Merlin, Remus!" She whimpered. "This isn't fair, you're so sexy."  
"You're shagadelic yourself Lace." He responded, also putting his lips to her neck to return the favour.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Lacey kept babbling.  
So this is what her mother meant, her hormones had gone into over drive, a symptom of pregnancy that was much more pronounced in magical pregnancies rather than muggle ones.  
Lacey practically ripped Remus's shirt from his body, her own following seconds later. Within moments they were both naked, panting, in need of each other. Remus paused just before entering her.  
"I do love you so much you know?" His sweaty forehead was against hers.  
"I know, I love you too." Lacey wriggled her hips slightly. "Please fuck me Remus, I need you."  
That was all it took.


	43. A tease too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey's feeling down, will Remus be able to cheer her up?

At nine o'clock the following morning a sheepish looking Lacey and Remus slipped into the dining room to find their friends all eating their breakfasts. The couple sat down together next to a glaring James. Sirius, Lily and Peter however couldn't wipe the smirks off their faces.  
"Good night....s sleep?" Sirius yawned.  
Lacey blushed and nestled her head in Remus's shoulder, he rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"Yes thanks, you?"  
"Would've been alright but for the noise."   
Lacey's head snapped up, her eyes locked with Sirius's.  
"Oh?" Her embarrassed whisper seemed magnified in the silence of the room.  
"Yeah," the Raven haired teen continued. "Peter's snoring was really loud, tonight for the sake of my sanity please put up a silencing charm Pete."  
The plump teenager squeaked a response. Lacey felt a wave of relief wash over her, it would've been mortifying if he'd heard her and Remus. The force of Lacey's relief was felt by all, her magic seemed to wash over them like the sea over sand.  
"Feeling relieved are we Lace?" Lily teased. "I wonder why..."  
Lacey's cheeks darkened as she glared at her emerald eyed friend. The fiery teen just winked at her friend before turning her attention back to the scrumptious breakfast in front of her.  
Lacey sighed and stood up, pulling herself out of Remus's half embrace, she immediately felt colder.  
"I'm going back to bed."  
She ambled slowly out of the room drawing her fluffy dressing gown around her still slender frame. Her friends watched her with frowns on their faces.

Ten minutes later Remus slipped into his and Lacey's bedroom, he was carrying a tray of pumpkin juice, toast, conserves and an apple. He set the tray down gently on the foot of the bed his wife was laying on her side facing away from him.  
"Lace, I've brought you some breakfast." He gently pulled her over so she was facing him. He felt his heart tighten when he saw tears standing at the corners of her eyes.  
"What's wrong Lace?" He drew his wife into a hug.  
"I know they're only teasing...God I must seem pathetic to them. I'm a pregnant, married woman who fucks her husband after he just touches her knee. It's pathetic." She sniffled. "I must seem so impulsive, irresponsible."  
"Not at all. Lace, we are all aware of the hormonal reasons behind last night. Of course you're impulsive, you're pregnant." He kissed her hairline. "But if it truly bothers you I'll ask them not to tease you again. Though its unlike my Lace not to be able to handle some teasing."  
The young woman huddled closer to her husband gratefully. She kissed his neck lightly.  
"Thank you Remus, I know it's not me...but right now I'm feeling strange." Her voice was scarcely louder than a breeze.  
"Of course you are love, in the past few days we've undergone a lot of upheaval and you're pregnant, your parents have gone away. It's a lot to deal with, but I'm beside you every step of the way." He reassured her.  
Lacey raised her head from Remus's shoulder and glanced at the breakfast tray, her eyes immediately focused on the apple.  
"You brought an apple with you! Why didn't you say?!"   
She nudged Remus down so she could clamber over him to get to the apple, which she began to munch merrily while straddling Remus. The werewolf eyed his wife with a grin, he loved her strangeness sometimes.  
"So I guess apples make everything better?" He joked with Lacey.  
She finished the chunk of apple she was chewing, then leant down and pressed her lips firmly onto his in a brief but heartfelt smooch.  
"No, you make everything better."


	44. A Long Day Off part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a day off...will it be restful or restless?

Two weeks, seven visions and no visits from anyone later Lacey and the gang were starting to feel a little tense. The group had been tirelessly working on the clues for Merlins lost book and so far hadn't gotten anywhere with it, well, no further than the previous attempts made in the past thousand years. Lacey was now three months pregnant, she had the smallest baby bump in the world, her formerly flat stomach now just a tiny bit curved. 

The first of March dawned a beautifully clear morning, Lacey woke up with the sun trickling in through the gap of the curtains, coming to rest on her tummy. She smiled and rubbed the little mound, she couldn't believe that there was a little baby growing inside of her, and not just any baby...one made by her and Remus. The thought that this was his seed taking root inside of her sprinting through her mind.  
Lacey bit her lip, that was a seriously arousing thought. She turned to her werewolf husband, he was sleeping beside her with one hand behind his head. He looked so content. The young witch twitched the covers off of herself and him, leaving them both completely naked, she grinned at her husbands nudity. She slung her leg over his hip and straddled him, ground against his hips. She leant down and pressed her breasts against his chest, the firm muscles and hairs on his tickled her nipples causing them to stiffen and her core dampen. She kissed, sucked, licked his chest and neck before finally moulding her lips to his, when she pulled away her hazel eyes locked with Remus's brown eyes. He was beaming wolfishly at her.  
"What a wonderful way to wake up Lace, though I hope you've brushed your teeth after being sick." He chuckled.  
Lacey's eyes went wide as she gasped.  
"But I haven't been sick Remus...and I don't feel sick!"  
"What? Does that mean we're out of the woods? No more sickness?" He brushed a curl behind Lacey's ear, she just recently cut her hair again.  
"I hope so." She smiled and hugged Remus.  
"Now, what caused that pleasant awakening?"   
Lacey squeezed Remus's hips with her legs, she sat up and looked down on him as he rested.   
"Well I was just thinking how this baby Lupin," she rubbed her tummy gently "is made from the both of us...how there's a part of you inside of me, I just found it so-"  
"Arousing, erotic." Remus finished for her, his eyes darkened.  
"I'm glad you see why I found it so..." She rolled her hips. "Yeah."   
Remus smiled at Lacey, the werewolf in him found her incredibly desirable, her body growing with his seed.  
"If I'm going to get this wake up call when you're pregnant I'm going to have to get you in trouble a lot." He teased.  
"Remus..." Her voice was breathless, she felt overwhelmed, giddy with lust, love.  
The young man wrapped his arms around Lacey and slowly flipped them over so that he was looming over her. The woman dragged her nails down her husbands back leaving an angry looking red path.  
"Full moon tomorrow Lace...you know I won't be able to stop if you keep that up." Remus put his forehead against Lacey's.  
"I know." She whispered. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"  
She flipped them back over, battled his mouth with her own. She pinned his hands above his head, then used her magic to keep them there. She chuckled as she pulled away from the kiss.  
"Moony will let me be in command now, I'm carrying his pup after all. Well, not his, yours but he can't tell the difference. He doesn't know that the condition can't be passed through you." Lacey ran her hands down Remus's chest.  
Remus growled, desperate to be in control.  
"Hush."  
She silenced him by shifting down the bed.  
"I'm in control."

 

*At 9 o'clock*

A grinning Remus and smirking Lacey slipped into the dining room, as usual they were the last to breakfast. Their friends stared at them wearily, they were exhausted, bored, frustrated with the lack of progress being made.  
"What's got you so chipper?" Peter grumbled to the couple.  
"We're all taking a day off. All of us." Lacey told them. "We deserve it."  
Everybody perked up at Lacey's announcement, Lily and James glanced at each other with longing.  
"So, what shall we do? Go out somewhere?" Sirius asked.  
"Well," Lily smiled at James. "I want James to come have lunch or dinner with my parents, any of you can come."   
"Well," Sirius spoke. "I wouldn't mind popping out to London for some stuff, I could grab some groceries?"  
"I want to go to Hogsmeade and see Clarissa." Peter spoke sadly. "I'm going to break up with her, she deserves better."  
"Aww Pete, don't put yourself down!" Lily cried. "I think you deserve better, not her. Why don't James and I come with you, then afterwards you come with us?"  
"Ok." Peter smiled self depreciatingly.  
"Well then Mrs Lupin...looks like it's just us at home today." Remus's voice was deep and husky.  
"Eww." Sirius moaned.  
"That sounds delightful." Lacey winked at Remus.  
Everyone groaned, picked up their plates and left the dining room.  
"I wonder what I said..." Lacey pretended to consider, but then broke out into a beam at Remus.

An hour later and everyone was dressed ready to go out, Lily, James and Peter left first. They'd hugged Remus and Lacey tightly, they were all slightly daunted, they weren't under the protection of school anymore, they'd have to protect themselves. Sirius waited until they'd left before giving both Lacey and Remus a tight hug.  
"I'll be fine, you know me." He reassured a slightly teary Lacey.  
"Yeah, but just be careful anyway."  
"I promise, now do you need anything special food wise?" He checked.  
"APPLES!" Lacey cried.  
The dark haired boy laughed and disappeared with a slight pop.  
Remus wrapped his hands around his wife's shoulders and lowered his head to her ear, his moustache tickled the sensitive shell.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"   
"Yeah," Lacey grinned mischievously. "We should prank them."  
She slipped out of his arms and rushed up the stairs to begin pranking her friends, leaving an amused, confused Remus at the bottom on the stairs.  
"That wasn't what I was thinking." He muttered before grinning and running after his wife to help her.

 

*6 o'clock* 

Lacey was pacing in front of the living room fire, she'd had no news from any of her friends, none of them were back and they'd all gone out at 10 o'clock this morning. Remus kept glancing at the clock, biting his nails. They heard three pops in the hallway, Remus pounced off the settee and stood in front of Lacey, ready to protect her. James, Lily and Peter strolled into the living room looking quite content and weighed down with some baskets of things from Lily's parents.  
James immediately felt Lacey's worry, it hit him like a ton of bricks so he swiftly crossed over to her and hugged her.  
"We're safe, all fine, I promise." He looked over her head to Remus. "We should've sent a message we were fine, but we figured you'd be alright with Sirius."  
"Where is Sirius?" Lily asked. "Please tell me he's not cooking again!"  
"He's not here, he left this morning and we've not heard or seen of him since!" Remus explained.  
Lily and Peter paled, James's head shot up.  
"What do we do? Should we tell Dum...Albus?" He sounded afraid.  
"No need." A voice spoke from the doorway.  
Relief welled through Lacey, in the doorway was stood a slightly battered but none the less alive Sirius Black.  
Without a heartbeat passing Sirius found himself being pulled through the air, straight towards Lacey, her magic had acted like a lasso and pulled him straight towards her. Remus caught them both before they toppled to the floor. Lacey kept her arms tightly round Sirius who in turn wrapped his around her.  
"What happened mate?" James asked when Lacey eventually released him, everyone sunk into the furniture that littered the room.  
"Well I was in muggle London, brought some groceries and whatnot. Then I was waiting for a underground train...Tube is it? Well, one of those. And I remembered where I'd seen the mark of Merlin before, in the library at my parents house. So I err, sneaked in and umm, stole a book but I got caught so I had to fight my way out." He sounded a little sheepish.  
"Dude," Lily sounded flabbergasted. "Today was supposed to be a holiday!"  
"I know." Sirius rubbed his face. "But it just seemed right to do it. Besides, here's the book we need...it's another part to the instructions and nobody but people with the Black name know of its existence so we're now in uncharted waters, because my family doesn't want the book found so they've never searched for it."  
He showed the book to the group, Lily and Remus immediately began thumbing through it, Peter and James stooped behind them to see. Meanwhile Lacey stood up and drew Sirius into the kitchen where she tended to his wounds.  
"You're definitely alright Sirius?" She checked.  
"Fine, all I have is this cut on my head, that's all." He promised. "Besides, why does it matter so much?"  
"Well, you're like a brother, no, a son to me." Suddenly Lacey gasped, her hand flew to her stomach as a vision overtook her mind. 

When she returned to the real world she found that Sirius was peering at her, but he didn't look concerned he looked amused. Lacey found that she was laid on the kitchen table, her head resting in cheesecake.  
"What was that vision about Lace, shall I get the notebook?" He asked, pulling her up.  
"No, it isn't relevant to our mission. It's a private vision." Her eyes twinkled.  
"Oh go on, give me a hint." He flicked at a bit of cheesecake that was stuck to her hair.  
"You always used to call me Mum...funny really." She hopped off the table and laughed as she left the room to have a shower.  
Remus strolled in, his eyebrows lost in his hairline.  
"What happened, there's cheesecake in Lacey's hair and she won't stop laughing hysterically?" He questioned Sirius.  
"She had a 'private' vision." He made air quotations. "And as she went into the trance she laid her head down...on that big plate of cheesecake."  
Remus tried to stifle his laughter, and followed his wife upstairs for a shower.  
Sirius shook his head grinning.


	45. A Long Day Off part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else will happen?

A short while later a fresh faced Lacey slipped into the living room where her friends were sat, all munching on fish and chips that were wrapped up in newspaper. Lacey's sat waiting, under a keep warm charm. She tucked in to it happily.

After they'd eaten they gathered round the fire and started to discuss what had happened that day.  
"How did Clarissa take it Pete, are you alright?" Remus asked, patting his friends shoulder.  
"She was fine about it, think she expected it really. Things hadn't been the same since Christmas. I'm fine." Peter smiled at his friends, then tucked into the chocolate frog Remus passed him.  
"He's more than fine," Lily grinned. "In fact he and Petunia got along famously..."  
"Ooh!" Lacey cried. "Has Mr Pettigrew found his own Miss Evans?"  
"Shut up!" The teenager grumbled grinning.  
"That's a yes." Sirius smirked.  
"And how was your family?" Lacey asked after a while.  
James smiled and slipped an arm round Lily's shoulders.  
"They were great, in fact I thought that if you didn't mind we could have a dinner party and invite them?" She asked delicately.  
"Oh Merlin yes!" Lacey cried. "But please do it soon so I still have nice clothes I can fit in!"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Alright, I'll write and say Friday night, is that alright?"   
"Perfect." James muttered, though Lacey sensed he was feeling a little nervous.  
Just then the fire flamed green, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the flames and brushed his robes down. Minerva followed him a second later.  
Lacey pounced on them the second she saw them, and gave them both a hug and kiss. When she pulled away professor McGonagall took the opportunity to look over the progress of the pregnancy.  
"Not showing yet then?" She smiled.  
"I do have a tiny bump but I'm not showing." The teen told her Aunt.  
The two women sat down on the sofa together and turned to look at Albus who was smiling fondly at all the teenagers.  
"We've come by because I didn't get a vision in the book tonight which breaks the pattern. We were worried something might be wrong." His eyes twinkled. "Though everything seems to be in order...has there been any developments?"  
Lacey turned her head and stared at Sirius pointedly, when the professors followed her gaze they gasped at the bruises and cut on the teens face. The boy in question grinned lazily.  
"Well..."

Two hours later professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were stood by the fire ready to leave. At first they'd been appalled by the actions of the teens, wondered why they'd been so reckless, but once they'd explained everything they were proud. Indeed, Minerva had called them her 'fool hardy lion cubs' with a wry grin.  
Lacey pulled Albus aside for a moment to talk to him privately.  
"I have had a vision tonight Uncle Albus, but it wasn't related to the mission in any way and because it was to do with my child's future I didn't want it made knowledge to everyone. So I didn't write it down, but I can tell you if you think it's still important?" Lacey explained.  
The sprightly wizard seemed to consider Lacey's explanation for the moment.  
"With your permission Lacey I would like to know what happened, but I won't tell a soul unless it is truly necessary, Wizards honour." He spoke gently.  
Lacey gave a nod, then peeked over her shoulders to check no one was in listening range as she whispered the secret about her child's future in her Godfathers ear.  
When she pulled away she saw the twinkle in Albus's eyes double, a toothy grin spread across his face.  
"Well that is interesting isn't it?" He chuckled slightly. "Now, you and I mustn't use this knowledge to our advantage and win any bets must we..."  
"Certainly not." Lacey winked.  
The two snickered as they headed towards the fire, where Lacey then kissed her godparents goodbye and they flooed away. Lily linked arms with Lacey and led her towards the kitchen.  
"So, what shall we cook for my parents when they come round?" The red head asked excitedly.

That night when Lacey climbed into bed with Remus she toyed with the idea of telling him what she knew of their child's future already; she knew the gender, the appearance, the personality and most importantly the love of their child's life. But the question remained: should she tell Remus? Remus had noticed his wife was lost in her own world, she was just staring at him with a little frown notched into her forehead. He was startled when suddenly Lacey just snuggled down beside him, propping her head up on his outstretched arm.   
"What were you thinking about Lace, before you laid down?"  
Lacey took a while to answer.  
"I know something and I wondered whether I should tell you, but I decided I wouldn't because it'll take the fun out of it for you." She was honest.  
"Oh, ok then." He smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Aren't you angry...you know I'm keeping a secret from you?"   
"No I'm not," he kissed the top of her head. "It isn't really a secret because you've told me there's something I don't know, I could've asked you what and you'd have said. I trust you Lace. Besides, if it's about the future I'd rather let it unfold."  
Lacey sat up and pressed her lips to his.  
"I love you Remus."  
"Love you too Lace, goodnight my love."


	46. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bits of shocking news...is it good or bad?

Friday rolled around quickly, and soon enough Lacey was in Lily's room doing her hair and makeup for her. Lacey had curled Lily's hair and then put it up in a Gibson girl style, leaving a few tight curls down here and there. To compliment the look Lacey had done dramatic eyes and lips for Lily, the pregnant woman stepped back with a smile when she was done.  
"There, is that what you wanted?" Lacey rubbed her back.  
"It's perfect thanks Lace, do you want me to do yours now?" Though Lily offered Lacey saw her friends eyes drift over to her dress.  
"No need, I can do it. You get dressed and I'll join you downstairs in twenty minutes yeah?"  
Lacey saw her friend nod as she turned away and left the room.

When she slipped back into her room Lacey saw Remus reclining on the bed in his best shirt and trousers reading a book. Lace smiled to herself before crossing to the wardrobe, she pulled out a beaded shift dress that she knew would fit her like a second skin now she'd put on a little weight with the baby. Remus looked up when he heard the wardrobe close, he smiled which turned into a grin when Lacey slipped her dressing gown off revealing her black underwear.  
He wolf whistled at Lacey, she giggled. She put the dress on her dressing table then turned to face her husband, her little belly slowly becoming more defined as a baby bump rather than just a large meal. She ambled seductively across the room, reached the end of the bed and then crawled up it until she was face to face with a rather flustered Remus, who thanks to the mirror opposite the bed had had a nice view of her front and back as she had moved.  
She sat down on his clothed crotch and drew him up into a hug, so they could be close and kiss. Just as things were getting heated, just as Lacey started mewling the door burst open, Remus and Lacey didn't break apart, they kept on kissing.  
A throat was cleared behind them. They pulled apart and turned to see a stern faced Lily and smirking Sirius facing them, both had their arms crossed over their chests.  
"Lacey Lupin, you're supposed to be getting dressed, not undressed!" Lily cried, gesturing to the nakedness.  
Lacey looked down at herself and felt embarrassed, Remus pulled a blanket around her.  
"Your dress looks nice Lily." Remus commented.  
And it was true, Lily with her hair and makeup done so nice looked lovely in her green silk bouffant dress, she looked like a fifties housewife but with a modern twist.  
"Thanks Remus, now if we leave will you get dressed please Lacey? I know I'm turning into a guerrilla but I just want tonight to be perfect!" Lily went to touch Lacey's shoulder but found she'd moved without anyone seeing.  
The witch was now stood with her back to Sirius, asking him to button up her bead dress, he did so without a word. Remus appeared in front of Lacey with a pair of black heels, he slipped them on and kissed her hand when he was done. Lacey turned to Lily.  
"Is this alright?"   
"You look lovely Lace. Right, I'll go check on dinner now, then we'll go get them in ten or fifteen minutes yeah?"   
Lily barrelled out of the room without waiting for a response. Lacey sighed and turned into Remus's arms, Sirius wrapped himself around them both.  
"What's wrong Lace?" Sirius whispered.  
"Nothing...must be hormones." She replied. It was true, she had been feeling rather down of late though she did know why...she'd been picking up on feelings of nervousness around James and it made her worry.  
"Ok Lace, but we're all here for you, you know that." The dark haired boy drew away and was about to slip out the room when he called back. "Come on Mum and Dad!"  
Remus snorted.  
Lacey's eyes filled with tears as she laughed so hard, Remus watched her curiously, it was funny but not that funny.

Twenty minutes later Sirius, Remus and Lacey were stood in the grand entrance hall of Potter Manor waiting for Peter, James, Lily, Mr and Mrs Evans and Petunia to arrive. The former three would be apparating the latter. They all arrived simultaneously with gentle pops, fortunately no one was ill though the lady Lacey took to be Mrs Evans did look a little green.  
Lacey stepped forwards.  
"Welcome to Potter Manor, I'm Lacey Lupin, James's twin sister. This is my husband Remus and this is our friend Sirius." Lacey shook hands and kissed the strangers, she lingered a little longer with Petunia, something felt strange about her, not a bad strange just...unfamiliar.  
James and Lily led the group into the drawing room which was elaborately decorated and seldom used, it'd been magically shrunk for the night though the grandeur wasn't affected in the least. The party sat down in the places that'd been marked for them with beautiful cards. Lily magically set about serving the wine to everyone, even Lacey, which caused the the witch to bristle. Everybody knows pregnant women can't drink! Lacey discretely vanished her glass and conjured a new one with water in it. Once the decanter had floated back to the sideboard James stood from his seat and made his way to Lily, where he got down on one knee and produced a velveteen box from his pocket.  
Lacey's hand shot to her mouth, now her brothers nerves made sense!  
"Lily Evans, I've fancied you since first year, I've dreamed of being your husband since third year, I finally managed to get you to date me in sixth year. I know you haven't always liked me, but it's a thin line between love and hate, and I know I love you. So Lily, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" His voice was steady, though his eyes glistened.  
"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Lily flung herself on James. They kissed briefly before putting the emerald ring on her finger. The marauders cheered.  
Lacey stood up and raised her glass towards the couple.  
"To James and Lily."  
Everyone repeated the toast with gusto. The beaming couple sat in their seats just as the dinner floated in, courtesy of Lacey's magic. The Evans's eyes went wide when they saw the food floating, especially as it had travelled so far.  
"Ah," Sirius smiled. "Lacey here is proficient at wandless, non verbal magic."  
They nodded, but Lacey could see the awe in their eyes. When she was serving a plate to Petunia Lacey felt something, a little tickle on her magic, she knew instantly what it was and she stared in amazement at Petunia. Remus pinched her hand slightly when she didn't stop staring, she snapped her head round to face him.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet undertone, conversations had erupted all round the table.  
"She has magic."  
"Who?"  
"Petunia."  
"What are you two whispering about?" Lily mock demanded, though her eyes did seem a little harder than usual. "And where's your wine Lacey?"  
"I can't drink...I'm pregnant remember?"   
"Oh, sorry, I've been so preoccupied I did rather forget." She bit her lip apologetically.  
"As for the whispers." Lacey took a deep breath and turned to Petunia and met her eyes, spoke directly to her. "Did you know you have magic...not witch magic, another kind. You're a faery, which is why you couldn't go to Hogwarts, if you'd have been in France it would've been fine you would've attended Beauxbatons."  
"What?!" Lily's voice was shrill. "Petunia's a faery...actually, that kind of makes sense. Look at her."  
Petunia started to look scared and slightly offended.  
"What she means," Remus interjected. "Is that you're blonde from a family of red, you're so slender, you seem other worldy and the reason is...because you are in a manner of speaking."  
"Yeah," Peter piped up. "Faery magic is the most rare type...indeed I don't think there's been a recorded case of faery magic for one hundred years, that's probably why your magic was overlooked."  
"W..what does it mean though? What can I do?" Petunia's dull green eyes suddenly came to life, her hair seemed to shine a little lighter.  
"Are you seeing that?" Sirius whispered to himself.  
"It means that you are capable of so much, healing, protecting, even normal magic like us just you won't use a wand you'll use a ring that amplifies your magic." James answered.  
Mr and Mrs Evans looked as if they were about to faint. Lacey smiled down at her plate, biting the inside of her cheeks.  
"We can talk about what to do later Petunia, right now let's eat the dinner." Lily suggested.  
Everybody immediately started to eat the food, though there were many excited glances between them all.

After a scrumptious meal the group made their way to the living room, Lacey and Lily noticed with a little smile of recognition that Peter and Petunia were sat side by side, their legs just brushing. Lacey sunk into an arm chair, Remus sat on the floor by her feet, which he then tried to tickle discretely. Mrs Evans turned to Lacey and Remus with a little smile.  
"Please forgive me if you find this rude but aren't you two a little young to be becoming parents? I mean, you're seventeen and married..." She wasn't being judgemental, just curious.  
"It isn't rude at all," Remus smiled. "Our societies are very different."  
"We did a soul bond test, we are soul mates, that's how we were allowed to get married so young. As for having a baby together," Lacey rubbed her stomach "I think it's amazing, this baby wasn't planned and there won't be a sibling for a while but I don't regret her in any way."  
"Her?" James caught on immediately. "You think it's a girl, I think it's a boy."  
"I say boy too." Peter chipped in.  
"Me three." Sirius agreed.  
"No way, this is a girl." Remus stroked his wife's knee. "I'm going to have a daughter and I'm going to kill any boy that comes within a hundred yards of her...apart from her uncles of course."   
Remus nodded at his friends, and wondered distractedly why Lacey was having stifle laughter, he hadn't said anything funny, he put it down to hormones.  
"So," Lily crossed over to Petunia, she was carrying a book about Faeries. "This is a book covering the basics about Faeries, and tomorrow James and I will go to Ollivanders to see if he has any Faery rings."  
"Perhaps," Lacey butted in. "It'd be worthwhile for Petunia to stay here with us, it takes practise to channel the magic and we are all able to help you, that's if you'd like to Petunia."  
"Oh do stay!" Peter blurted.   
The teens shared a smirk.  
"Alright, to be honest it all feels a bit surreal right now...are you sure you don't mind, James and Lacey?" Petunia spoke up sounding a little timid.  
"Of course we don't, you're family." James said.

At nine o'clock James and Lily took Mr and Mrs Evans home, leaving Petunia with the others. Lacey smiled at her gently and took her hand, she led the blonde woman up the stairs and along the bedroom corridor. They came to a stop outside a room labelled 'Fay', it was the least used bedroom because the amount of floral scents that nothing can hide; it basically was a room that was decorated by a faery over five hundred years ago. The room was directly between Peter and the empty bedroom that belong to the Potter parents.   
Lacey pushed the door open.  
"This can be your room if you'd like it."   
Petunia stepped into the room and smiled, it looked and felt like home far more than the place where she lived with her parents did.  
"It's beautiful." She breathed, she fingered the everlasting buds and beamed as they bloomed in her hand.  
"It was decorated by a faery hundreds of years ago, it only reacts to other Faeries." Lacey explained. "There's lots of books in the library about Faeries, you can read them at your leisure."  
"Thank you, I don't just mean for letting me stay, but for discovering my magic. I finally feel, well, strange as it sounds, I feel normal." Petunia hugged the witch.  
"You're welcome." Lacey smiled, her magic slowly growing used to the feel of Petunia. "Right, I better go to bed. Before I go, Peter is next to you in 'Valley', Lily is in 'Meadow' and if you want me and Remus we are in my room, literally it says 'Lacey's room'...I should really change that."   
Petunia chuckled.  
"Thank you and goodnight."

Walking along to her room Lacey was lost in a whirl of thoughts, but she noted with a smile to herself that she was absentmindedly stroking her tummy again, she wondered if the baby could hear them yet, could feel it yet. She imagined so. Lacey felt startled when she saw shoes appear in her vision.  
"Where's Petunia?" Lily asked.  
"I've put her in 'Fay'. It was designed by a Faery hundreds of years ago, and the charms reacted to her immediately, so I doubt she'll get sleep tonight."  
"'Fay'? Who's next to that?"  
"Peter." Lacey smirked. "That actually was a coincidence, it must be fate!"  
"Perfect." Lily hugged her friend. "I'm sorry for earlier and thank you for discovering Petunia's powers, you've given me my sister back!"   
"No worries, but Little Lupin and I are sleepy, so we're going to bed now. Night Lils."  
"Night Lace," Lily rubbed Lacey's tummy. "Night baby Lupin."   
Lacey breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Remus smiled at his wife.  
She magically undid her buttons then slipped the dress off, then clambered into bed with Remus, who wrapped his arms around her.  
"Have I told you how much I love you Lace?"   
"No you haven't," she teased. "But I'd rather you showed me."  
"Is that so?"   
Lacey shuddered at how husky his voice had become, something inside of her flickered into life. She raised her arms above her head, magically removed all of hers and Remus's clothes.  
"Well I do love you," his voice was hot against her ear. "And now I'm going to show you how much."


	47. Chilling

The following morning dawned bright and clear, the teens all ambled down to the dining room at around eight o'clock where they found a magnificent meal of pastries, croissants, jams and crumpets awaiting them. Lacey, it seemed, had been unable to sleep so she turned her restlessness into usefulness and made the delicious food. Petunia and Peter were the last to amble into the room together, they looked very comfortable and happy. A fact that made Lacey smile behind her croissant as she took a bite.   
"So, what's the plan for today?" Sirius asked.  
"Well we need to get Petunia to Ollivanders to find a faery ring, then back here and practise with her I think?" Lily suggested.  
All the teens agreed and tucked into the food. That is until Lacey felt the telltale signs of a vision approaching; she propped her head on Remus's shoulder, he caught her just in time as the vision took over her senses.

A few minutes later Lacey reentered reality with a gentle brush of Remus's lips over her forehead. She smiled at him gently as she shifted back upright into a seated position.  
"Shall I fetch the notebook?" James tenderly brushed a stray curl off of Lacey's face.  
"No need, it was a personal vision. Dumbledore said I can keep these ones to myself." Her eyes glittered mischievously at Remus, he gulped under her gaze. "Besides, some things are best kept unknown until they happen." She left the other teens scratching their heads in perplexity as she strolled from the room giggling quietly to herself.  
"Moony, have I ever told you that your wife is a bit strange? Wonderful, but strange?" Sirius said.  
"Well, that's Lace for you. Never one to be predictable." The two men toasted their cups of tea in agreement and took a swig.

It was agreed that Peter, Lily and James would take Petunia to Diagon Alley, leaving Remus, Lacey and Sirius alone at Potter Manor. Remus went into the garden with the book of clues on the whereabouts of the lost book of Merlin, he was Lacey knew close to a break through; she could feel his excitement, his exasperation and his curiosity rolling off him in waves. Lacey and Sirius lounged in the living room, tucked into each other's side. The young man had a hand resting casually on his friends stomach.  
"Have you and Remus picked out any names for little one?"  
"No, we've not even thought about it yet. I think I quite like Celestina though, Remus has no idea about names. I mean, his parents literally named him Werewolf McWerewolf!" Lacey joked.  
Sirius' laughter was like a bark, which made Lacey giggle some more.  
"Do you miss Hogwarts? I know I do." Lacey asked curiously.  
"Yeah, Hogwarts was my home. But I'm learning to be without it, my home is wherever you and James are. And Little Lupin too." Sirius explained. Lacey smiled and drew Sirius into a hug, letting all her love and friendship wash over him. His hair ruffled in the breeze that was created by her magic expressing her emotions.  
A few minutes of comfortable silence passed until Lacey snapped her head up like a bloodhound that had caught a scent.   
"Apples. I want an apple."   
Sirius laughed again and led Lacey to the apples. Sometimes it was fun just to be teenagers and not worry about everything else in the world, Merlin knows they were doing all they could.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, please review!


End file.
